Blinded by Him
by BatistaCenaChick
Summary: RandyOCJohn fic...Vee has everything she's ever wanted...a great job,great friends, and a loving boyfriend. But what if her boyfriend isn't loving just her? And what happens when someone who TRULY loves her tries to tell her this?PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not on anything, or anyone that has to do with the WWE…. anything pertaining to it…. nothing! The only things I own are the OC's and anything that you might not recognize!

**Author's Note: This is my FIRST ever fanfic that I've done in my life so be gentle! But I do welcome helpful comments so please read and review and lemme know what you think about it! So…. HERE WE GO!…. p.s… Sorry if it's long…I kinda went nuts!**

**Chapter One:**

"Randy, if you don't hurry up we are gonna be late!" _"And I'll be the one to get fired, not you,"_  
Vanessa thought to herself.

Vanessa Russell sighed as she plopped down on the couch in the hotel room. She glanced into the bathroom where Randy was standing, fiddling with his hair with a look of concentration on his face. Vanessa smiled to herself at the sight of this. This is how it was almost every day of her life for the past 2 years. She would always wait for Randy while he spent that extra 10 minutes making sure his hair was just right. Vanessa (or Vee, her nickname since she was three) worked for the WWE as a member of talent relations and it was on her first day of work that she met the man that would become her whole world. She loved Randy with all of her heart and his never-ending admiration of himself was one of the many things that she grew to love about him.

"I'm almost done", Randy replied. He was putting the finishing touches on his "oh so perfect" hair. After one last look in the mirror, he smiled to himself as he admired the image of good looks that was looking back at him. He turned the light off and came into the room where his girlfriend was waiting.

"Well don't we look pretty?" Vanessa said and smirked as she stood up to leave. He was dressed in a nice, blue, designer suit with a white dress shirt underneath, which had the first three buttons undone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, which made her feel like jello.

"Don't you mean handsome?" he asked her.

Vee giggled and turned away from Randy to grab her purse.

"I _would_ have meant that but in order for someone to be handsome they have to be a guy and only girls take as long as you do in the bathroom!" She burst out laughing at her own comment.

"HAHA! Not funny!" Randy said sarcastically and walked out of the room.

"AWW! Baby you know I love you even if you are a metrosexual", she yelled after him. Yet again Vee went into a fit of laughter at her own diss on him, closed the door and followed Randy out of the room.

At the arena 

Randy and Vee arrived the arena on time, surprisingly, and went into Randy's dressing room to drop off their stuff. Then they proceeded to one of the bigger rooms in the arena where all of the superstars and some of the staff members would meet with Mr. McMahon to go over the show. Tonight was Monday, which meant another edition of Raw, which also meant a busy night for Vee because she would have more wrestlers to attend to as the night went on.

After Mr. McMahon went over the agenda for the night, the superstars left. The rest of the staff stayed to hear whom they would each be attending to that night. Then they were dismissed. Vee joined her best friend on the staff, Tenisha Long, to walk to catering and meet up with the superstars. The two had been best friends since they met during their first internship with WWE when they were 17 years old. Now, they were 20 and they had come up thru the ranks; from making simple coffee runs in the Connecticut office all the way up to rolling from city to city with the wrestlers full time.

Tenisha was a beautiful girl. She was about 5'8, 120lbs with light caramel colored skin and light brown eyes. She had long, light brown hair, with hints of black in it. She also had a nice figure- not too muscular and not flabby. She had a pretty large chest as well, which usually attracted a lot of attention. She just so happened to be the daughter of Theodore Long and didn't really do much of anything that pertained to her actual job description of helping the wrestlers out before matches. Most of the time, she just kept the divas company and flirted with the guys she thought were cute. Even still, everyone in the company loved her and there was even talk by the company about making her a diva some day.

Vee on the other hand was a different story. She never wanted to be in front of the camera. She never thought she was pretty enough to make her looks equal a paycheck. She was skinny growing up and got a lot of heat for it from everyone. Now she looked a lot different, even though she didn't think so. She was still skinny but had some type of curviness to her. Most people would say she was "cute" instead of "beautiful". She was about 5'3 and 105lbs. She had a small chest but it fit her perfectly. She had shoulder length black hair with brown highlights. Also, she had the most beautiful, unblemished, milk chocolate skin and big, deep brown eyes that anyone could get lost in.

"So, who do you have tonight?" Tenisha asked Vee as they walked through the halls.

"Umm…Rey Mysterio, Shelton Benjamin, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Stacy, John, and Randy."

"Of course you have Randy…. well, 6 out of 7 ain't bad."

"I assume the one would be Randy?"

"Ding ding!" replied Tenisha sarcastically. "How did ya guess?"

"Nisha! I don't understand WHY you don't like Randy," Vee said.

"Because he's a cocky, self-absorbed asshole who doesn't deserve you," she replied plainly. "And besides, you would be SO much better off with someone like..like…like John. I mean he's…"

Vee rolled her eyes at that comment. "ANYWAYS," Vee said interrupting her. "Who did you get?"

"Mmm hmm…. go ahead and change the subject. You know it's true. Anyway, I got Carlito, Trish, Victoria, Eddie Guerrero, Christian, Booker T, and…. are you ready? BATISTA! Dammit that man is one sexy…. girl, I swear to God, one of these days when he and I are alone, I'm gonna…" Tenisha started to go on one of her tangents about the superstar that she had the biggest crush on.

"MARRIED!" Vee cut Tenisha off before she could finish. "He is a happily _married_ man and you aren't gonna do_ anything _when you and him are alone"

"I know!" Tenisha yelled. "But a girl can dream!"

"Yeah…only in your dreams!" The two laughed hysterically as they walked into the catering room.

Catering 

Vee and Tenisha walked into catering. There were a lot of superstars in there tonight, more than usual. The two scanned the room, both in search of the men that lit up their lives…well the one that lit up _Vee's_ life. Tenisha was just looking for the one that would light up her _night. _She saw Batista sitting with Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Ric Flair.

"OH! Girl, there's Batista," Tenisha whispered, as she fixed her skirt and pushed up her breasts before sauntering over his way.

"Have fun," Vee laughed.

Tenisha stopped and turned back around. "I will," she said seductively before continuing her walk to Batista.

Vee sighed and continued to scan the room in search of Randy. Her eyes fell upon him sitting at a table with John, Trish, Stacy, and Christian. Sitting on the table next to Randy was none other than Candice Michelle. Vee couldn't stand her. She was continuously trying to push up on Randy, usually right in front of her face! Vee headed over to the table and stood behind Randy. Everyone else at the table tried to get Randy's attention but he was too busy staring at Candice's cantaloupe sized boobs. Finally Vee cleared her throat loudly causing Randy to jump.

"Hi everybody!"

"OH! Hey baby! What's up?" Randy said simply, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh…nothing just coming to talk to my _boyfriend_ before I go make sure Shelton is ready for his match," Vee said, making sure she put emphasis on the "boyfriend" part, directing it at Candice.

Candice took the hint. "Well Randy, I'm sure I'll see ya later right?" She smiled seductively as she said this and leaned forward a little bit, making sure the "girls" were working overtime.

"Of course," he smiled up at her…. well at her "girls" that is.

"Great…. see you guys later. Bye Vanessa," making an awful hissing noise on the "S" part of her name. Vee just rolled her eyes.

She sat down at the table with the others. Randy tried to kiss her but she moved away.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" questioned Randy.

"That whore that was just here talking to you is what the hell's the matter with me," she snapped.

"I was just talking to her."

"Whatever."

With that, Vee got up and walked over to the service table to see what was there to eat. Randy rolled his eyes and groaned as he got up to go follow her.

"Oh my god! I totally thought Vee was gonna choke Candice," Stacy said while laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, me too," said Trish. Hopefully she'll take this as a sign of how Randy is ALL the time, especially when she isn't around."

"Doubt it," John said, pointing towards the service table. "She can't stay mad at Randy for longer than like…two minutes! I mean look…. I think he already convinced her to forgive him when he was CLEARLY staring at Candice's tits…. in front of Vee's face!"

Everyone looked over at the table and saw Vee and Randy hugging. She looked up at him and smiled, as she slipped an orange slice into his mouth then kissed him.

"Eww, it makes me wanna throw up!" John said while he made gagging noises.

The fact of the matter was that none of their friends liked how Randy treated Vee. He always flirted with other girls and he didn't care who he did it in front of, even if it was Vanessa. He would make suggestive glances and comments to lots of girls, primarily Candice. Vee would get pissed then he would say something like, six words and she would be putty in his hands again. John hated this more than anyone else. He thought Vee deserved better than a dick like Randy, even if Randy was one of his closest friends. He knew Randy didn't know how to treat women and he hated to see Vee upset because he for her so much.

After watching the two cuddle up in a corner of the room that had two sofas they started to kiss again. John couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck this," he said. "I'm outta here." With that he grabbed his water off the table and walked out the room.

When he got outside of the catering area, John walked down the hall a little ways before he leaned against the wall and breathed out a sigh of relief. Watching the whole mini-drama unfold and resolve itself in a matter of ten minutes felt like he was being choked. He hated to watch her unknowingly fall for every move Randy pulled on her. _"How can she not see through his bullshit act? _John wondered to himself. _"How has she not figured this out yet? It's been two years!"_

Just then, John heard the catering room door open. He looked down the hall and saw the "happy couple" walk out hand in hand in the opposite direction, as Vee gazed up at the man she loved so much.

"Bullshit," John muttered to himself, then turned away and continued to walk to his locker room to prepare for his match.

**So what do you guys think? Do ya like it? I've been forming this idea in my head for a while so should I continue? Gimme suggestions…..Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in the WWE. Vince does...(boo hoo) I also don't own the song "Nice and Slow"...Usher does. HOWEVER! the OC's are all mine! yay!**

**A/N: So here's chapter two people! I hope you like it! Read and Review please! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Vee was happily waiting backstage for Randy after his match. It had been a triple threat match between him, Triple H, and Batista and Randy had come out the winner. As soon as Randy turned the corner, Vee ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Good job baby!" she squealed in excitement. "That was one of the best matches that you've had!"

"Thanks, but I mean, did you honestly expect anything _less_ from the Legend Killer himself?" he cockily remarked and flashed his well-known smirk.

"Yeah, yeah man….you did good out there," said Triple H, as he and Batista came around the corner next.

"Mm hmm, ESPECIALLY when you landed that RKO on ME!" Batista said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then, Tenisha came walking up behind us.

"Great match guys…..especially you big guy," she said to Batista, who in turn, started blushing. "Your neck must be killing you after that RKO, huh?"

"Well it is a little sore", he said.

"I guess we will just hafta fix that….c'mon, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to help you work out the kinks in your neck," she said and smiled. Tenisha grabbed him by the towel that was around his neck and led him down the hall back to his locker room.

"I wish _my _backstage assistant would give _me_ that kind of hands on treatment," Triple H mumbled and headed to get cleaned up.

Randy looked down at Vee who was snickering about the scene that just happened between her best friend and Batista.

"So…are you gonna help me work out the kinks in _my_ neck?" Randy asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Vee got what he meant and stood up on her tippy toes to give Randy a kiss. Clearly thinking that this meant "yes", he started lightly guiding Vee towards the direction of his locker room. Vee pulled back from him and stopped walking. Randy looked down at her with confusion.

She lightly laughed at his expression and put her hand on his cheek.

"In case you forgot, I have a job too. I have to go check on John and make sure he's ready for his match," she said. "I'm sure you can wait until after the show to get your hands on attention." Vee winked and began to walk past Randy.

"Guess I'll have to," he muttered bitterly. Then he got a bright idea._ "Maybe I don't…" _He smirked to himself and went down the hall to change and find someone who he knew wouldn't turn him down.

Vee approached John's locker room door with a smile on her face. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

John opened the door and smiled down at Vee when he saw her. Just seeing her, especially when she was without Randy, made John a happy man.

"Hey," he said and moved to open the door so she could enter.

"Hi," she said happily. "You have to be out in the ring in about…..15 minutes. Are you ready to kick some Wolverine booty?" she said in reference to Chris Benoit.

"Hell yeah!"

Vee just laughed at his excitement. John went to sit back down on the couch when Vee found something in John's open gym bag that caught her eye.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

She slowly turned around and grinned at John slyly, taking note of how she found something that she probably wasn't supposed to.

"Is this a sneak peak of some of the tracks on your album?"

John jumped up and grabbed the cd out of her hands and walked back to the couch.

"No way! You can't listen to it yet!"

Vee gave him a sad face. "Why not?"

"Because it's not done yet." John didn't want anyone to hear it until it was completely finished.

"Fine…." Vee turned back around as if she were taking her loss and ending the conversation. Then she suddenly turned around and tackled John on the couch trying to grab it out of his hands. Vee forgot just how small she was and she was no match for John. He simply picked her up and put her over his shoulders, stood up, and F-Ued her onto the couch. He stood up triumphantly and laughed at her as she stood up and tried to fix her clothes. He laughed even harder when he did his "You can't see me" thing in her face. Just then the stagehand came and knocked on his door letting him know it was time for him to go out.

"You are soooo lucky Cena!" Vee hissed.

"Mm hmm"

She straightened herself up and playfully punched John in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"That's for the F-U," she said and smiled sweetly at him as the two walked out and made their way down to the curtain.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Hehehe, Randy you are so crazy!" Candice giggled like a little girl as Randy kissed her neck and pulled her into one of the empty rooms that he had found in the arena.

"Yeah, crazy about you," he whispered seductively in her ear sending chills down her spine.

He began unbuttoning her shirt and lifted her up on a table as she started to undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants.

He continued to kiss her, down her neck then to her chest and back up again. She made a slight moan in pleasure as Randy eased himself inside of her……..

"1…2…3! And your winner….John Cena!"

John walked up the ramp holding his WWE Championship belt high in the air and throwing up the "Word Life" sign to all of his fans. Then he ducked through the curtain. He was greeted by Vee who was holding a towel and a bottle of water for him.

"Great job champ!" she said with a huge smile on her face and reached up to give him a hug, which John gladly accepted. As he hugged her, he could smell her perfume that she wore. It smelled like strawberries and it was driving him insane….he never wanted this little moment to end. Just as he thought that, Vee pulled away from their hug.

"Well I am so happy tonight is over, I can't wait to get home," she said as they began walking. She wasn't going to be working at any of the house shows this week because she was needed at the WWE headquarters for some other work, which meant that she got to go home and sleep in her own bed for a change.

"You're going home as in _Connecticut_ home? John questioned.

"Yep."

"Aren't you gonna miss your lover boy too much to be away from him?"

"Actually John, I am gonna miss Randy a lot…..I hate being away from him for so long," she sighed and appeared to become sad at the simple _thought _of not seeing Randy.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." John said. _"Besides, I know Randy won't be thinking about you too often. He'll be too busy fucking Candice to worry about his girlfriend," _John thought bitterly to himself.

"Yeah…well I'm gonna go catch up with Randy so we can leave. I'll see you later John," she started to head off towards Randy's locker room when John called her name.

"Are you gonna go to the club with everybody?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Nah, I'm super tired, but you have fun and don't get too drunk…..I know how you can act when you're wasted!" she laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" John yelled after her.

"Right…..bye John!" she said as she continued walking.

John smiled as he turned towards his locker room to get his stuff.

Vee opened the door to Randy's locker room and walked in expecting to find him ready to leave the arena and head back to the hotel. Instead she didn't find anyone in there. She looked around and noticed that Randy hadn't even put his wrestling gear in his bag or anything.

"_Hmm…where is he?"_ Vee thought to herself. _"Maybe he's with Batista and Hunter or something…"_

Vee gathered up her stuff and put it to the side. Then she neatly packed up Randy's gear and placed it nicely in his gym bag and sat that to the side as well. She sat on the couch and waited for him. After about ten minutes and still no Randy, she decided to call his cell phone. Then, before she even pressed the "call" button on her phone, she noticed that he left is phone on one of the end tables in the room.

"_What the fuck?"_ she thought, starting to get irritated. _"Where is he? Should I go look for him? No because as soon as I leave he'll come in here…I'll wait."_

She sank further into the couch and let out a sigh as she continued to wait for him.

**Meanwhile…**

Just as John was coming out of his locker room and was about to leave, he saw Randy come around the corner. John ducked back into his room but left the door cracked so he could see. Randy had sweat on his brow and as he was walking, he tucked his shirt back into his pants. Then not two seconds later, John saw Candice come around the corner. Her hair was completely out of place and she tried to smooth it down as she walked quickly. Also she wasn't wearing any lip-gloss anymore.

"_What the hell?"_ John thought to himself. He didn't want to believe what he just saw. He also didn't want to jump to conclusions but all the signs pointed to something going on with Randy and Candice. He shook his head and closed his door behind him as he headed out of the arena.

Vee was still waiting in the locker room and was starting to get REALLY pissed. She picked up her phone and flipped it open. She was just about to dial Hunter's number when Randy came into the room. She flipped her phone shut and tossed it into her purse. She was sitting with her arms and legs crossed on the couch, bouncing her leg up and down in sheer anger. Randy sat down next to her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

She put her hand up to his face, almost hitting him in the process, which forced him to quickly pull back from her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked angrily, not even looking at him.

"Baby…" he started to say and tried to lean in again for another kiss that would hopefully shut her up and not give him the third degree. She scooted over causing Randy to fall forward a little.

"Don't baby me, asshole!" She stood up and turned to face him. "Raw has been over for 30 minutes Randy and your match has been over for an hour! Now where the hell have you been?" She stood there with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

Randy sighed and stood up to walk towards her. He reached out to put his arms around her waist but she moved back. Randy took another step towards her and grabbed her before she could move again and looked down at her. She turned her head away from him but he touched her chin and made her look into his big blue eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry I took so long….I guess I just lost track of time…" he said softly as he touched her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Do you forgive me?" he asked her as he deeply gazed into her eyes. _"Hopefully she won't realize that I just completely avoided her question…"_ Randy thought slyly to himself.

Vee looked up into his eyes. To her, there was something that was just so comforting and safe within Randy's eyes. She could stare into them all day and night and not have a care in the world. She let out a long sigh and moved from his arms. She turned to the table and grabbed her purse off the table.

"Let's go," she said. Vee extended a pretty, manicured hand to Randy, which he gladly accepted. The two exited the arena and headed out of the arena.

**At the hotel**

Randy reached into his pocket to get out the key as he approached their hotel room door. Vee leaned back against the wall and waited for him to open the door. Just then Randy's cell phone rang. He pushed open the door as he answered it and moved so Vee could enter first. She flopped down face-first onto the bed and kicked off her shoes while she listened to Randy talk on the phone. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Vee asked him as she began to change into her pajamas.

"Shelton," he replied. "He wanted to know what time we are leaving to go to the club." Randy emerged shirtless from the bathroom and he walked over to his suitcase to look for something to wear.

"Well you can leave whatever time you want to because I'm not gonna go," Vee said and laid down on the bed.

"Baby! How can you not go! You're gonna be gone for a week and I wanna spend a night out with you," Randy whined and crawled on top of her. He began to give her soft little kisses on her face and neck as she began to giggle. She pushed Randy off of her playfully.

"We can go out when I get back."

"But I feel guilty about leaving you here." Randy stood up and went into the bathroom to fix his hair.

Vee came up behind him and put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

"Don't feel guilty," she said sweetly. "Just go out and have a good time baby, I'll be fine."

Randy put the finishing touches on his hair and turned around to face Vee. He leaned down and gave her a deep, sensual kiss.

"You're the best, you know that?" he said to her as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I know." Vee gave him a big cheesy grin.

A few minutes later, Randy was done getting ready. Vee had been intently reading her magazine when he called her name.

"So, do I look good or what?" he asked cockily.

"Of course you do…you always do," she laughed.

Randy walked over to the bed then bent down to give her a kiss.

"Don't wait up for me ok?" he said as he grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone.

"Okay. Have a good time baby and don't get to drunk because you have to wake up and take me to the airport tomorrow ok?"

"I won't. Goodnight baby," Randy said as he walked to the door.

"Goodnight."

Now it was just Vee, and her magazine. After another half hour and two magazines later, Vee shut off the light and curled up to go to sleep and have sweet dreams of her man.

**At the club**

The club was really jumping that night for some reason. Almost all of the superstars were there, with everyone having a good time drinking, dancing, and basically going wild. There was no doubt about it….when the WWE wanted to party, they definitely knew how to do it big!

John, Stacy, Christian, and Shelton were all sitting at one booth drinking and laughing and having a good time. Triple H, Ric Flair, Carlito, Christy Hemme, Torrie, and Candice were all sitting at another booth next to them. Tenisha and Trish were out on the dance floor with Batista sandwiched in between them. Randy spotted everyone and made his way over to them. When John saw him approaching their table, and noticed that Vee wasn't with him and actually did stay back at the hotel, he rolled his eyes. He quickly swallowed the rest of his drink.

"What's up guys? Where's my drink?" Randy said as he slapped hands with the guys and gave Stacy a friendly kiss on the cheek. Stacy pushed a rum and coke in Randy's direction as he sat down. Just then Tenisha came walking over and plopped down next to Stacy on the end of the booth.

"Hey punk son of a bitch, where the hell is my best friend at?" Tenisha questioned Randy as she gave him a death stare. Everyone at the table burst out laughing, with Shelton almost spitting out his drink. Tenisha made no attempt to hide her disdain for the Legend Killer.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear very well when bitches are talking to me," Randy replied with a smirk and turned back towards the rest of the table.

"What the fuck did you just say to me because if I heard correctly, it sounded like you just called me a bitch," Tenisha said starting to rise up slowly from her seat. She was a little drunk and now she was getting angry….which everyone at the table knew wasn't a good thing.

"Congratulations!" Randy yelled. "Attention everyone, the BITCH is not deaf!"

" Oh no this motherfucker didn't just call me a bitch to my face!" Tenisha was completely irate and took a step towards Randy like she was going to hit him, which she definitely was about to do.

"OKAY!" Shelton yelled and quickly stepped in to prevent any fists from flying.

"Nisha, come with me and let's go dance," Shelton suggested as he pulled her away from the table.

"You're so lucky you bastard," she hissed as she followed Shelton to the dance floor.

"Whatever."

"So Ran, where is that lovely girlfriend of yours anyway?" Christian asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"She decided that she wanted to stay at the hotel," Randy replied as he looked around and surveyed the club. His eyes landed on his prize when he found Candice sitting at the bar talking to Torrie.

"Well, I'm not just gonna sit here all night," Randy said as he finished the last of his drink and got up from the table. He immediately headed towards Candice.

Everyone watched as Randy flirted with Candice at the bar. He kept touching her hips and waist. Then he would lightly caress her thigh and whisper stuff in her ear, causing Candice to giggle, which made her breasts bounce up and down with every laugh.

"Can you believe he has the nerve to do that to Vee?" Trish practically screamed. She, along with Shelton, had returned from her dance with Batista. He was once again dancing with Tenisha, who was having the time of her life.

"I know! He is such a …..he's such a …." Stacy couldn't think of anything to say considering how drunk she was. "Well he's an ass," was all she could come up with.

The night continued to wear on, with everyone getting extremely drunk. The club was playing a few slow songs since the night was about to be over. Tenisha, Trish and Stacy were too drunk to dance so they stayed in the booth with John. He just didn't feel like dancing at all that night. He had taken Vee's advice on not getting drunk. No one had seen Randy or Candice all night. Just then, "Nice and Slow" by Usher came on. John was zoning out thinking about Vee when he heard Stacy.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT THOSE TWO!"

"What? Who?" John asked

Trish saw what Stacy was talking about and gasped.

"Randy and Candice that's who!"

"Oh hell, fuck no!" Tenisha screamed in shock.

John looked onto the dance floor and saw the two dancing like no one else was around. And like Randy didn't have a girlfriend. Randy had his hand on Candice's butt, literally. He was reaching under her skirt and she definitely wasn't wearing any underwear. Then like Randy had completely forgotten about Vee, he bent down and kissed Candice. John couldn't believe it. Neither could the girls. John was in so much shock that he didn't notice Tenisha, Stacy and Trish scurrying over to the two.

"You two-timing, no good asshole!" Tenisha screamed as she pushed between Randy and Candice. "How could you do this to Vee!" She got in his face, as Stacy and Trish glared at Candice.

"You ladies have it all wrong," Randy replied coolly as he smirked at his girlfriends' three irate friends.

"Oh…what? So I didn't see you kissing on this slut right here?" Tenisha growled. "I'm so telling Vee about you bastard!"

"Tell her what? That you think you saw us kissing? C'mon Nisha….you know Vee isn't going to believe you, especially if you're drunk," Randy laughed knowing that his girlfriend loved him too much to believe hearsay. She would need solid proof of accusations like that and even then he could talk, or kiss, his way out of it.

"Whatever you asshole! I'm not the only one who saw you!"

"Mm hmm.." Randy grabbed Candice by the hand and led her out of the club without saying another word.

John saw Randy leave the club and decided that it was also time to leave. He led the girls to his SUV and made sure they all got buckled in safely. As soon as he started driving they fell asleep leaving him to his own thoughts.

"_That girl has no idea….how am I supposed to sit here and watch her be hurt all the time and she doesn't even see it?" _John thought to himself.

John knew that no matter what anyone told her, Vee was too in love with Randy to see his cheating ways. He had this hold on her that John couldn't understand. He thought about all of the times that he saw Vee and Randy together. When she was with him it seemed like nothing else mattered to her. Randy lit up her life completely and she seemed determined to stay with him no matter what happened. But John felt a connection with her every time they touched, every time she smiled at him, every time they looked into each other's eyes. It was like a spark.

"_How am I gonna tell her about Randy….he's such a bastard and doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as Vee. I know I could make her happier than he ever could. Everyone else sees it but why can't she?"_ John sighed loudly and leaned back in his seat as he stepped on the gas. He wanted to go to bed and this night to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by my OC's...blah blah blah...you know the rest**

**A/N: I'm really feeling good about this story...this chapter is kinda short...sorry...but enjoy it anyways. **

**Shout out to my first reviewers! Thanks so freakin much! Everybody keep reviewing...it makes me feel good and inspires me to continue with the story...so here we go!**

**Chapter Three**

**The next day…**

Vee woke up at around 8am. Her plane wasn't scheduled to take off until around 11:15am, so this gave her plenty of time to get ready and make sure everything was packed before she headed home. She sat up in the bed and looked over to her left. There she saw Randy- laying face down on top of the covers. He had crept in at around 4am, without waking Vee up. She smiled as her eyes trailed down his body. All he had on were his boxers and he looked as if he were completely unconscious, as his snores were louder than usual. She laughed lightly and got out of the bed to go shower and get dressed. She decided to let him sleep for a little while before she woke him up.

"_He must have had a good night,"_ she thought to herself and headed to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Vee emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She noticed Randy was sitting up against the headboard now but he was still sleeping. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Randy began to stir and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Good morning," Vee said as she walked over to her suitcase. "Did you have a good time last night?"

Randy rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up. _"More than you know,"_ he thought. "Yeah…it was fun," he said as he stood up and walked towards Vee, who was sitting on the couch putting on lotion. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"It would have been _more_ fun if you were there."

She smiled at that comment. "You always know how to flatter a girl don't you?"

"Of course I do…I'm Randy Orton," he smirked and walked into the bathroom. Vee followed him to do her makeup.

"When do you wanna go to the airport?" Randy asked Vee as he put on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Umm…how bout we leave around 10 o'clock?"

"That's fine… I'm gonna go work out while you get ready ok?"

"Ok baby…see you in a little bit," Vee said. Randy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. Vee continued to get ready and pack her stuff up.

**The gym**

Surprisingly, Randy actually went to the hotel's gym. He saw a few people working out, and then he noticed John was over in the corner lifting weights. He walked over to him. John saw him coming and groaned to himself. _"Great way to start my morning,"_ he thought.

Randy approached John with that smirk of his. "What's up man," Randy said and put his hand out to do their handshake thing that guys do. John looked at his hand then back up at Randy and walked over to one of the machines.

Randy followed. "What the fuck is up man?" he asked.

John sat up and glared at him. "You…that's what's up."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

John sighed as he stood to face Randy. "What the fuck were you thinking last night man…how are you just gonna disrespect Vee like that!" John was practically yelling.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, pretending to be innocent.

"You were all over Candice last night! Plus, I saw you kiss her! You straight up acted like Vee didn't even exist!

Randy smirked at John and laughed a little bit. "Look man…what you saw…it didn't mean anything…it was nothing," Randy said as he patted John on the shoulder and walked over to start his workout. John was even more pissed.

"And what I saw after Raw the other night? That didn't mean anything either? That shit was nothing?"

At that point, Randy started to get a little irritated. _"I thought no one saw us…shit!" _Randythought to himself. Randy walked back over to John.

"What the fuck are you gonna do John? Huh? Are you gonna tell Vee that you saw me _walking_? Or are you just gonna tell her that you _think_ I messed around with Candice?" John thought about this for a second.

"Exactly," Randy said cockily. "Even if you do tell her that you saw me kissing Candice she won't believe a damn word you say."

Just at that moment, Vee came strolling through the gym doors with a bottle of water in her hands. She saw Randy and John in the corner talking about something. Her high heels clicked as she quickly walked over to the two guys.

"Randy!" she yelled.

Both guys turned around to find Vee coming over to them.

"Hey baby…what's up?" Randy asked, as he took the bottle of water that she handed to him

"Hey John…Randy I think we need to go to the airport earlier because apparently there is a lot of traffic on the freeway. I don't wanna miss my flight."

"And staying here with me would be so bad because…" Randy asked, not seeing the problem.

Vee wrapped her arms around Randy and smiled up at him. That familiar taste of puke began to rise in John's throat again as he looked at this garbage. It always seemed to happen whenever the two were together. He turned his head so he didn't have to see it.

"Nothing would be wrong with that…except for when I don't show up at the headquarters tomorrow and Vince fires me," she said as she laughed at herself. She grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him out of the room. "Bye John," she said as she turned to wave at him. John smiled lightly at her and waved as she and Randy headed out of the room.

John knew what Randy said was true. Nothing anyone could say would change Vee's mind about her beloved Randy. Even still, John knew he had to tell her. He just didn't know when or how he would do it.

Vee and Randy were heading downstairs in the elevator. Randy was on his phone talking to someone, while she was admiring her nails. The "ding" sound went off as they arrived on the main floor. Vee stepped out first with Randy rolling her suitcase behind him. They got to the lobby when Vee stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I left my makeup bag in the bathroom. Will you run upstairs and grab it for me?" she asked Randy sweetly.

He sighed. "Yeah," he replied and turned around to head back upstairs.

Vee headed over to the sitting area in the lobby and sat down and waited for Randy to return. "Hey Vee," she heard someone say. She looked up to see John standing over her, a weak smile on his face.

"Hey there Johnny boy!" she said playfully. He gave her a small semi-smile. She noticed that he didn't seem like himself and frowned. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he looked at her.

"Sure. What is it?"

He let out a long breath before he continued. "Why are you with Randy?"

That was definitely not what she was expecting him to ask her. She was taken aback by his question. She didn't know how to answer it so quickly so she countered with a question of her own.

"What kind of question is that, John?"

"A simple one…I mean…you say you love the guy so much…I just wanna know why," John said smugly.

This question suddenly offended Vee. So many people were against her being with Randy and she didn't understand why.

"Because John, I LOVE him. He makes me feel special, he treats me like a queen, and he makes me HAPPY. Is that good enough for you?" she hissed.John didn't like Vee's sudden attitude and a large part of his feelings came through his body and out his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Rubbing all up on Candice's ass makes you feel special andmakes you happy!" John spat out at her. He was just as pissed as she was. How could she say that he made her happy when he completely disrespected her all of the time and didn't act like a guy with a girlfriend?

Vee cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked quietly.

John noticed Randy coming through the elevator doors. He sighed and stood up. "Nevermind," he said. "I'll see you when you get back." He walked away from her before she could say anything more to him. John walked right past Randy, almost knocking him over.

John got inside the elevator and leaned against the wall. He definitely didn't expect her to bite his head off. He also wasn't expecting to snap on her the way he did. Her blindness about Randy made him so mad. _"Well I guess that wasn't the time to talk to her,"_ John thought. _"But dammit I should have just told her!"_ hesaid as he hit the elevator wall angrily and put his head in his hands.

Vee saw Randy and stood up. Randy had seen John and Vee talking and started getting worried about whether or not he told her. He handed her the makeup bag. "What's up with John?" he inquired.

Vee sighed. "I don't know, he's in a bad mood for some reason and he decided that he wanted to be rude to me because if it!" Randy laughed as he saw Vee get so exasperated. He also breathed out a sigh of relief, sensing that John didn't tell her anything_. "I knew he wouldn't have the balls to say anything,"_ Randy thought. "Oh well, whatever it is, he'll get over it," Randy said and smirked. "C'mon, let's go." He put his hand out and Vee took it as the two headed to the car.

The car ride to the airport was kind of quiet. Vee had been looking out the window the whole time. It was raining and she was watching the beads of rain slide down the window and thinking about what John had said to her. _"What the hell was John talking about? I know Randy would never cheat on me or hurt me in anyway. Everyone is just jealous of our relationship and how happy we are." _Even still, Vee thought about all the times she had seen Randy flirt with girls, but she decided that was just how he was and pushed those thoughts out of her head. Flirting isn't bad at all, she convinced herself. _"Randy loves me and I know it."_ She looked over at Randy, who was concentrating on driving. "Randy?" she asked. He looked over towards her.

"What's up?"

"I love you so much," she said andlooked intohis eyes. He smiled at her and took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I love you too baby." He turned his attention back to the road. For the rest of the ride Vee leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed quietly and thought to herself.

"_I don't care what everyone else says…I know you love me Randy."_

**OHHHH! I wonder what's gonna happen while Vee is in Connecticut...is Randy gonna be on his best behavior while she's gone? And what about that kiss with Candice that everyone saw? Well...I guess we'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah….I don't own st that's related to the WWE….just the OC's  
A/N: This is gettin good! Hell yeah! Read on peeps! Lol… **

**Chapter Four**

Vee arrived home in Stamford at around 6:30pm. She walked into her apartment and set her suitcase down in the middle of the entryway. She took a look around…everything was how she had left it. Nobody, except the landlord who brought her mail in, had been there in about two months. She normally didn't get much down time and when she did, she usually stayed in St. Louis at Randy's house. She walked into the kitchen and placed her keys down on the counter. She grabbed her mail and looked through it, she didn't have any bills or anything important because her mother took care of her bills when she was gone. She threw the junk mail down and walked to the back of her apartment where her bedroom was. She saw her bed and laid down on top of the soft featherbed and goose down comforter. Just as she began to doze off, her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. "Nisha" popped up and she flipped open the phone.

"Well it took you long enough to call me! You didn't even say goodbye to me or anything," Vee playfully teased with her friend.

"Haha! I got super drunk and let's just say it was a…rough, but hella fun, night for me ok?" Tenisha replied in a tired voice.

"Sounds like it!" Vee laughed. "I bet you _all_ had a good time last. When I woke up this morning Randy was passed out on the bed and was…"

"Randy is a giant ASSHOLE!" Tenisha screamed in the phone, causing Vee to pull it away from her ear. She rolled her eyes. She already knew Tenisha hated Randy and he hated her too.

"So you hate Randy…what _else_ is new Nisha," Vee sighed.

"You would hate him too if you saw what I saw last night…" Tenisha said slowly.

"What do you mean by that Tenisha?" Vee asked.

Tenisha sighed heavily into the phone. She didn't want to tell Vee this over the phone but she needed to know. _"It's now or never," _she thought to herself.

"Tenisha what is it? Why would I hate Randy?" Vee was starting to become impatient and began pacing around the room.

"Well…last night at the club…Randy was…well…dancing with Candice…" Tenisha started. She heard Vee suck the air through her teeth as she waited for Tenisha to continue.

"Well I was sitting in the booth with Trish and Stacy and John and…I saw…I saw…" Tenisha stopped.

"You saw _what _Tenisha?"

"I saw him all over Candice and then he…kissed her." Tenisha practically whispered. She heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "Vee? Are you still there?"

"Are you sure that's what you saw Tenisha?" Vee asked in a soft voice.

"Well…" Tenisha was cut off by Vee.

"Because I mean…you _were_ wasted…you just admitted it yourself so how do you know that's what you saw?"

"Well yeah I was wasted but…" Vee interrupted again.

"So you can't be 100 percent, soberly sure that's what you saw, am I correct?"

"Not 100 percent soberly…but I know what…"

"Tenisha why would you tell me that unless you COMPLETELY knew what you saw? I mean I know you hate Randy and everything but how could you make up something so cruel?" Vee was practically screaming into the phone at her best friend.

"Vee I know this is hard to take but…" Tenisha said in a calm voice but was becoming increasingly tired of Vee's interruptions.

"You're damn right this shit is hard to take and that's why I'm NOT taking it! Everyone has been on my back about Randy since we got together. But I didn't expect this from YOU! No matter how much you hated Randy I NEVER expected you to pull a stunt like this. If you are supposed to be my BEST friend, why would you make up some bullshit ass lie like that?"

"Well if everyone has been on your back about Randy and all telling you the same shit MAYBE, just maybe, you should listen to all of them!" Tenisha yelled. She couldn't hold back her anger anymore and was shocked that Vee would get mad at _her _when Randy was the one to blame.

"Whatever Tenisha! Randy wouldn't touch a skanky whore like Candice. This conversation is over!" With that Vee hung up the phone and threw it on the floor.

She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She looked at her bedside table and picked up the picture of her and Randy. It was taken the night of their first anniversary. She weakly smiled at the picture and thought about how happy they looked. She set it back down. _"How could my best friend say something like that about Randy?" _she thought. Then she thought about what John had said earlier. _"Why is everyone giving me so much shit lately…GOD!"_ Vee decided that a hot bath would help to ease the stress of the day and help to clear her head.

Once she got out of the tub and put on her pjs, she decided to head into the kitchen for a glass of water, since that was all she had. As she sipped her water, she looked at the calendar and flipped it to the right month. She looked at the date and saw that the show was gonna be in Tampa tomorrow and knew that they should have already arrived by this time. She then walked back to her room and decided that she was gonna give Randy a call, since she hadn't talked to him since her plane landed. She laid on her bed and dialed his cell number…..

**In Tampa…**

"Oh…shit Candice…." Randy moaned in pleasure as Candice was working her magic on Randy with her mouth. Just then, his cell phone rang. He didn't even think to look at the caller ID, or think not to answer it at all. Randy's breathing was heavier now as he answered the phone. "Hello," he said in one big breath into the phone….

"Randy?" Vee asked sounding confused.

"Oh…..hey sweetie….how…how are you?" Randy barely got the words out as he breathed harder. At the mention of "sweetie" Candice popped her head up and looked at Randy with a face of disgust. He just smirked at her and pushed her head back down.

"I'm fine, just getting ready to go to sleep…Randy why are you out of breath?"

"I was uh…running to answer the phone…I didn't want to miss the call…in case it was you," he said. He knew she would think that was a cute thing to say._ "Damn I'm good," _he thought to himself.

"Aww...well next time just call me back! I don't want my man to have an asthma attack or anything," she giggled.

Candice was really starting to do tricks now…Randy felt like he was gonna explode so he decided to end the phone call.

"Well baby, I'm…really tired and I'm gonna go to…sleep. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Oh…ok then Randy…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight baby…I love you," Vee said sweetly.

"Love you too…bye." Randy hung up the phone, just as he was about to "explode"….

Vee just stared at the phone for a second. She could have sworn she heard a soft moan escape from Randy before he hung up. She sighed and shook that thought out of her head. She put her phone on the charger, clicked off the light and went to sleep.

**Back in Tampa….**

"Then she had the nerve to cuss _me _out! And she accused _me _of making everything up and lying about it! Trust me…I couldn't make this shit about Randy up if I tried!" Tenisha was in the hotel raving like a lunatic about her best friend to John, Shelton, Stacy, and Trish.

"I just don't get it…if two people come up to you, on the same day, and have something negative to say about your boyfriend, wouldn't you think something was up?" Stacy asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, you would think so…" John said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why don't we just tell Vee straight up? Tell her Randy is fucking Candice behind your back," Shelton said simply as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Great idea…totally break her heart into a million pieces!" Trish replied, with concern in her voice. She wanted Vee to know but she didn't have the heart to just flat out tell her.

John spoke up next. "Sooner or later she's gonna find out. And when she does, she is gonna be crushed," he said softly. Just then Tenisha snickered.

"What?" John asked and looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing…just that when Vee_ does _find out, I know who's gonna be there with a shoulder to cry on and to help pick up the pieces." This comment earned a few light laughs from everyone else in the room.

"Shut up," John said. However, Tenisha was right. Regardless of how he got there, he would be there for Vee when she found out about Randy. He loved her so much and he would help her in any way he could.

**The next day…**

Vee walked into her office at the WWE headquarters feeling more at ease than she had the other night before she went to bed. Randy had called her at about 10:30 that morning. She decided not to bring up what Tenisha said about Candice. She didn't really believe her and Vee was never one to jump to conclusions. She was more of a "see it to believe it" kinda girl. She finished her work up around 3 o'clock or so and decided to head to the grocery store to get a few things since her refrigerator was empty. She got done with shopping and came home around 5:00pm. She made her dinner and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Then she settled down to watch a little TV…..

John was pacing around his locker room like a nervously. The show wasn't going to start for another hour and a half, but he was still getting antsy. It just didn't feel right without Vee there running in and out of his room checking on him, making sure that he didn't need anything and that he was ready to go. He missed hearing her voice and hearing her laugh. She always had a calming effect on him, which was important before his matches. He was also feeling really bad about coming at Vee the way he did about the Randy situation. He definitely didn't want her to be mad at him. He decided to give her a call...

Vee was watching that day's soaps that she decided to tape when her cell phone rang. She reached over and looked at the caller ID. "Ugh," she groaned as she saw John's name pop up. She definitely wasn't in the mood to hear another person run down Randy. However, she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vee, it's John."

She breathed heavily into the phone. "Can I help you? Or do you wanna talk shit about Randy too?" She replied rudely.

John sighed. "No, I don't. I just wanted to apologize to you for the other day…I'm sorry about how I came off to you. Why you love Randy is none of my business." She laughed lightly into the phone, which John took as a good sign.

"Well in that case I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I just felt like everyone was trying to tear me and Randy apart, you know?" she said.

John breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Vee had forgiven him. "Yeah, I know," he said. "So are we friends again?" he asked.

"Of course we are you dummy," she said and giggled.

The two talked some more until it was time for John to head out for his match. They said their goodbyes and hung up. John felt a lot more at ease now and headed out of his locker room door, with a slight smile on his face.

Vee closed her phone slowly and smiled at it. She had truly felt bad about being so mean to John and was happy he called. She couldn't wait to get back on the road and see him and everyone else. But most importantly, she couldn't wait to see Randy.

**So that's that….I'll wrap up the rest of Vee's week in the next chapter. Nothing really happened….you know…other than Randy being a jackass! Lol…anyways…the real craziness begins as soon as Vee comes back on the road…hehehe! Hope you enjoyed this! Review it! Thanx! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly…I own no one…not John Cena…not Randy Orton…none of the other superstars…just my OC's… :-(  
**

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the week went by for Vee pretty uneventfully. She had finished up with the work in Connecticut and was scheduled to head back out on the road to meet up with everyone in New York. She hadn't talk to Randy yet that day, however she had talked to John. Since he apologized to her, they had talked everyday. They had found out so much stuff about one another that they hadn't known even though they had been friends for a while. Vee told John all about growing up in Illinois, then moving to Connecticut when she was about 12 years old. She also told him about how she wanted to get into the business of wrestling but not as an actual wrestler. John would listen to every word she said so intently and ask questions because he was actually listening to her. John, in turn, told her about his growing up with his family in West Newbury and all about his football career. He also told her about how he's always loved rap music and wanted to be a rapper since forever. Vee thought about how much she and John had shared with one another over the past week and realized that she was getting really close with him, telling him about things that Randy didn't know…basically because he never asked her about them. Even still, she really started to like the bond that she and John had developed. She hoped that it would continue to get deeper.

0000000000000000

The next day, Vee was walking through Madison Square Garden, where the show and Raw were going to be taking place this weekend. She told Randy to meet her there in his locker room since her luggage and stuff was already taken to the hotel for her. She was super excited to see everyone, especially John. After talking to him so much and hearing his voice, she started missing seeing him too. She was walking through the halls towards Randy's locker room when she ran into the one person she did not want to see.

"Well if it isn't Randy's little whore! Back so soon?" Candice said to Vee as she approached her with sarcasm in her voice.

Vee gave her a look of death. "Aww…why Candice, did you miss me…and for the record, the only whore I see around here is you!"

Candice gave a light laugh. "Trust me…I didn't miss you at all…and come to think of it…neither did Randy. But don't worry, I kept him nice and warm for you while you were back home, sweetie." Candice smirked at Vee and walked away, leaving Vee completely stunned and pissed.

Vee was fuming as she stormed down the hall to Randy's locker room. Tons of thoughts began to fill her head. _"What if what everyone said was true…I swear when I see him I'm gonna whoop his ass!"_

She arrived at Randy's door and pushed it open ready to scream. Then as she entered she stopped in the doorway. She walked over to table and stood in awe. The room appeared to be empty but on the table was a bouquet of two-dozen roses, with one pink rose in the middle, in a vase with a card in it. This was her favorite arrangement of flowers simply because she loved roses and her favorite color was pink. The pink one stood out from the rest and she picked it up to smell it. She took the card off of its holder and opened it. She smiled as she read it.

_Vee,_

_Welcome back baby, I missed you so much!_

_Love, Randy_

_p.s… look behind you._

Vee slowly turned around and there standing behind her was Randy. She smiled as he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, her anger slowly fading away as he deepened the kiss. Then he pulled back as he looked down at her.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Randy."

"I'm sure you did," he said.

She breathed in deeply as his voice sent her into shivers. It felt so good to be close to him again. He kissed her again, as he gently pushed her down on the couch, never breaking their kiss. She didn't resist either. She didn't even get a chance to ask Randy about the incident with Candice as he moved his hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt….

00000000000000000

About 45 minutes later Vee was walking through the halls to get her list of superstars for the night. She had a bright smile plastered on her face as she walked into the talent relations' office that was set up for the night. The smile soon faded as she walked into the room and saw Tenisha reading something. When she heard the door open, Tenisha looked up from her paper. She saw Vee and rolled her eyes. Tenisha prepared to walk by her but Vee grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Nisha, wait…" Vee said. Tenisha sighed and turned around.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm a liar remember?" she said, still angry about their previous conversation.

"Nisha…I know I said some mean things to you…I was just so upset when you said that Randy was dancing with Candice and I had already been pissed from John saying shit to me about him earlier that day…then to top it off you told me he was kissing her…it was too much and I just blew up…I'm really REALLY sorry," Vee said all in one breath.

Tenisha looked down then back up at Vee. Tenisha finally spoke.

"I was just trying to look out for you Vee, John too…we _all_ are. We don't want you to end up hurt, that's all.

"I know…and I promise you that Randy isn't going to hurt me, I know he won't because he loves me," Vee said. Tenisha rolled her eyes but decided not to say a smart-ass comment at that particular moment since they just made up. She just looked at Vee and decided that she would forgive her. She looked up at Vee and smiled at her.

"Whatever you say Vee, just watch yourself ok?"

"I always do." Tenisha smiled then opened her arms.

"Come here, girl and gimme a hug! I missed you…I didn't know what to do without you for this past week!" Tenisha and Vee gave one another a big hug. When they released, Vee gave a Tenisha a suspicious look.

Tenisha wrinkled her nose at her in confusion. "What?"

"What happened this week? What did I miss and _who_ did you do?" Vee laughed at her joke.

"Oh my god! Vee I'm not a hoe!" Tenisha scoffed, slightly offended.

Vee laughed even harder. "I know! I was kidding."

"Oh," was all Tenisha could say. They both laughed.

Finally Vee straightened up and looked at Tenisha.

"Well guess what?"

"What?" Tenisha asked

"I ran into that bitch Candice tonight."

Tenisha raised her eyebrows at Vee. "What did that hoe say?"

"Typical Candice bullshit…something about Randy not missing me and her keeping him warm for me. Can you believe that whore! I can't believe she had the nerve to say something like that about Randy, as if he would touch a silicone filled tramp like her."

"What I skank," Tenisha said dryly. _"Too bad it's probably the truth,"_ she thought to herself.

"I know…I swear I was gonna hit her in her face! But anyways, c'mon, we got work to do…or in your case…people!" Vee laughed again and headed for the door.

"Not funny Vee!" Tenisha said as she followed.

00000000000000000000

Vee and Tenisha went their separate ways down the hall, with Tenisha in search of Chris Jericho and Vee in search of John. She had started to miss him a lot while she was at home and couldn't wait to see him. She stopped happily in front of the looker room door she was searching for. She knocked lightly waiting for an answer. Just then John opened the door and when he saw who was waiting on the other side a huge smile appeared on his face. Vee squealed and jumped right into John's arms.

"John! I missed you!" John was in heaven as he hugged her back as tightly as he could_. "If only this happened to me everyday,"_ he thought.

"I missed you, too," he said as he set her down and the two walked over to sit on the couch. "How was home?"

"Oh my god, it was great, kinda boring, but I guess I needed a more calm setting. But I missed everyone here though," she said.

"Yeah…well it hasn't been the same here this past week without you," John said. Vee just looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Please, you guys do not need me that bad."

John turned to her and gave her a very serious look. It had been almost like torture not getting to see her everyday. She didn't know it but just seeing her face made John's day…everyday.

"Trust me, I need you more than you'll ever know," he said quietly. Vee looked at up him and they shared a deep gaze. That was one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to her. Vee quickly looked away from him and changed the subject.

"So…you have a match tonight right?" Vee asked as she leafed nervously through the papers she had with information about the nights' schedule. John shook his head as he looked at his hands and tried to act normal again.

"Yeah…I'm going against Chris Jericho," he said.

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Well apparently… you have to do that in a few minutes so we'd better get you out there huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said as the two walked out of his locker room.

When they got to the curtain John was about to walk to his position before his music was played when Vee grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked down at her. She reached up and touched the side of his face and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck out there," she said to him.

John didn't expect that from her but was very happy he received it. "Thanks," he said as he turned around and walked back to his position. Then his music began and he began his walk down the ramp and to the ring. As Vee watched him from backstage, she couldn't help but think about what John had said. She also didn't know why she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She just felt like it was the appropriate thing to do…it just felt like the right thing to do at that moment in time. She watched John's match, and never took her eyes off of him.

000000000000000

Later that night, everyone was headed back to the hotel in preparation to go out to a really hot club that was nearby. Randy and Vee went into their hotel room, where she hopped in for a quick shower. Then Randy did the same. As soon as Randy came out, Vee headed back into the bathroom to do her makeup. Randy put on some basketball shorts and laid down on the bed. Vee poked her head out of the bathroom to see what he was doing.

"Randy, why aren't you getting dressed…everyone will be ready to go in like another 45 minutes and you know how long it takes for you to do your hair," Vee said slightly laughing.

"Man you are just a regular comedian aren't you?" Randy said.

"Yeah, that's my other job," she said with a smile.

Randy laughed a little bit. "Anyways, I'm not really feeling like going out tonight."

"What!" Vee said with disappointment in her voice. She really wanted to spend tonight with him…after all, it was her first night back after a week at home!

"Randy come on! I've been gone for an entire week…don't you wanna spend time with me?" she whined.

He got up and walked over to Vee, where she was standing in a towel leaning in the bathroom doorway. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he looked down at her and into her eyes.

"Baby, of course I want to spend time with you, I just don't feel like going out tonight ok? Tomorrow we don't have a show or anything. I have a couple appearances to do during the day but after that, I promise, I'll spend the whole night with you, all right?

Vee let out a long sigh then looked up at him. "Fine Randy, whatever you say." She turned back towards the mirror and finished her makeup. He kissed her neck and walked back into the bedroom.

Once Vee left Randy started to get dressed. Randy knew she was going to whine about him not going out. But what could he do? He had other plans tonight…...

**Ok…this chapter was semi boring I know…but hey! At least there was some John/Vee action! (That was just for you Ms. Cena RKO.lol) They are starting to get closer and closer…hmm…And what the hell is Randy up to? You'll hafta find out in the next chapter! Mwahahah! Lol…read and review peeps! Thanx! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in the WWE! Vinny Mac does!**

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. It's my first week back at school and I was moving in and stuff….I had to get settled…so here's chapter six! Try to stick with me because it might be long in between updates. Anywho…enjoy! **

**Chapter Six  
**

**At the club**

Vee arrived at the club with Tenisha, Trish, and Stacy. The club was awesome. Everyone was dancing and the music was blaring. Vee took a look around the club until she saw some of the guys. She headed over towards them where they were sitting in a booth while the other girls went straight to the bar. She asked them to bring her a rum and coke to the table when they were done and continued her walk over to the guys.

Shelton, Rey, Christian and John were all sitting at the booth drinking and hanging out. John was bobbing his head to the beat of the music and was just looking around when he saw Vee coming over to them. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. She had on a black tube top that had hot pink sparkles all over it. It was cut straight up the middle and stopped right underneath her breasts. She wore a tight, black jean skirt that also had pink sparkles on the seams of it and she he wore strappy black 4-inch stiletto heels. She had the front of her hair pulled back and pushed up a little bit. The rest was down and had tons of beautiful free-flowing curls. As she walked, her shirt flowed open so you could see her cute, tight little stomach. The guys took notice of John's face and when they turned to look they had the same reaction.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked with a slight wave to all of them. No one said anything to her and all just stared at her. "Are any of you gonna speak or what?" she asked them. Finally Shelton spoke up.

"Damn girl! You look hott as hell!" Vee looked at him and giggled.

"Thanks, Shelton," she said as she sat down next to John. She gave him a sweet smile that made his heart melt before he noticed something about her. Vee looked away and started to stare off on the dance floor. She started to look sort of sad almost.

"What's the matter Vee?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh nothing…I'm just a little upset because Randy didn't want to come out tonight and it's my first night back, that's all. But I'll be fine." She gave him a weak smile and continued to look at the people dancing. John couldn't help but feel bad for her. He knew how much she cared about Randy and he didn't understand why he treated such a perfect girl like shit. However, John_ also _wondered how Vee couldn't tell something was up with Randy from the beginning.

**At the hotel**

Randy and Candice were already making out before he could even open the door of his and Vee's hotel room. As soon as he opened it, Candice began pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as he started tugging at her skirt zipper as the two made their way to the bed. Candice had been bothering Randy about breaking up with Vee and being with her instead. Randy liked Candice and all. He knew she was hott as hell and could do wonders in the bedroom but for him that was it. He already had a girlfriend that loved him and would do anything for him, so why try to fix something that wasn't broken? He had taken Candice out to dinner to basically tell her their days as fuck buddies were over. He had been eyeing Christy Hemme since she won the diva search and she was always all over him anyways, so he figured why not? Drop one, pick up another. But once again, he couldn't resist Candice's advances and now here they were, back in the hotel room that he shared with his girlfriend about to hurt Vee in the worst way possible, without her even knowing it….

**Back at the club**

A few minutes later, the girls, who had appeared to have been doing shots of something strong based on their levels of drunkenness, had returned, with Vee's drink, which was half gone. Stacy lazily placed it in front of Vee as they all scooted into the crowded booth. Vee looked down at her drink then back at her drunk friends.

"What the hell did you guys do to my drink?" she asked them, eyeing each one.

"I just had a lil itty bitty sippy," Stacy said in a whispered slurred voice. Vee just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It amazes me how you guys can get so drunk, so fast. Here Stace, you go ahead and finish this one, I'm gonna go get another one." Vee pushed the drink in front of Stacy, who downed it before Vee even left the table, and headed over to the bar. All of a sudden, Trish got a brilliant idea.

"HEY! Let's order some more shots! Drinking contest! Right now!" she was yelling so loud that it was starting to sound louder than the music. With this, John got up and headed to join Vee at the bar.

Vee walked up to the bar and got the bartenders' attention.

"What will you have, beautiful?" he asked politely.

"Rum and coke please," she replied, while she opened her purse to get out some cash. Just then, she felt a hand stop on top of hers, preventing her from giving the bartender money.

"I got it," John said as he placed the money down on the bar and handed Vee her drink.

Vee looked up at John. "Thanks John," she said as she began sipping her drink. John sat down at a stool next to her. She looked back towards the table and saw nothing but sheer drunkenness, as now all of the people at the booth appeared to be completely wasted.

"What the hell happened over there?" she asked.

John laughed. "A drinking contest. Who can down the most shots of vodka the fastest."

Vee looked back once again and saw Christian with his head resting on the table. "I'm assuming Christian won?" John looked over as well to see his buddy passed out in the booth.

"Looks like it," he said with a chuckle.

"And why didn't you participate in that lovely game?"

John glanced over at Vee. "A very wise person once told me that I get a little crazy when I'm drunk so I thought joining that game was not a good idea." She smiled.

"You remembered what I said! How sweet!"

John leaned in closer to her. "I remember everything you say to me." Vee locked eyes with John and smiled at him. Then she looked away at the dance floor. John took notice of this.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked her. She put her drink down and looked back at him. Since Randy wasn't here she figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, I would love to," she said. John put his hand out and she hopped off the barstool as she placed her small hand into his. He led her to the dance floor.

The DJ had been spinning a lot of fast songs the whole night. John and Vee were dancing very close the entire night. Vee was having a great time. As they were dancing, Vee and John would lock eyes with one another. Whenever she looked at him something made her heart skip a beat. John was enjoying himself too. He loved watching her dance. He loved the way her body moved to the music. He watched her hips move with rhythm to every song and nearly lost it. Finally the night was winding down and the DJ played the last song. Ironically, the song was "Let Me Love You" by Mario. John took this opportunity to try and tell Vee how he felt by using the song. He turned her around and pulled her close to him so she could whisper in her ear. He began to quietly sing the words of the song to her.

**Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah **

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me... You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

When the song was over John slowly turned Vee back around to face him and looked deeply into her eyes. She was completely breathless. John had made her feel so special. Her heart was racing as he leaned closer towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and finally his lips lightly fell onto hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes and leaned deeper into the kiss. She didn't realize what she was doing. All Vee knew was that this moment felt so perfect to her. As they began to deepen the kiss even more, alarms suddenly started going off in Vee's head. Her eyes popped open and she quickly pulled away from John.

"Oh my God! John, I can't believe I just did that," she gasped as she put her hands up to her mouth.

"Vee…I don't know…I just…" John stammered. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe they did that either, although he was happy about it.

"John…I gotta go," Vee ran over to the table to grab the girls and led them out to the car to drive back to the hotel.

As she drove back, the only thing that crossed her mind was Randy. _"How could I do that to him?" _she thought. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed another man. She didn't have a clue as to how she would tell Randy. She didn't know what his reaction would be and if he would even forgive her.

0000000000000000000

John had gathered up the guys and was headed back to the hotel as well. He couldn't believe that they had kissed. He was so happy yet he was so upset because he saw the look on Vee's face. However, John knew that the only reason why she felt so upset was because she knew, just like him, that it felt right and that she wanted to do that just as bad as him.

0000000000000000000

Vee slowly walked to the hotel room and stood at the door for a minute. She didn't have the nerve to walk in. She felt so horrible, granted all she did was kiss John but even still, she felt like shit. The kiss was so passionate and deep. Plus Vee didn't even try to stop it. She slid the key card in the door then and quietly pushed it open. She walked to the bedroom and there she saw Randy, sleeping peacefully. She couldn't take it. She walked quickly into the bathroom and clicked the light on, then shut the door. She took a seat on the side of the bathtub and started sobbing quietly. She loved Randy so much, with all of her heart, and she had just kissed another man. Plus she felt even worse because she liked the kiss. When John kissed her, there was so much passion and something about it that made it feel so right. She pushed the thoughts about John out of her head and walked out of the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Randy stirred and rolled over to face her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep off the night. She also tried to sleep off the feelings and thoughts she was having about John.

**Now I know you all wanted Randy to get caught, but bear with me! Big things are gonna happen! Trust me! And just for the record, Vee is an ass. She feels bad about a kiss! Come on! Randy is a man whore! Anyways…read and review and stay tuned! Luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…blah blah…The song isn't mine either. It's by Jon B.  
****A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all of ur reviews! They keep me writing! Keep it up! Here ya go….  
**

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Vee was sitting in the hotel room staring at the television. She wasn't paying attention to what was on; she was just staring, thinking about everything that had occurred the night before. Randy had told her that tonight was going to be special and it would be just the two of them. He said he was going to take her out to a very nice restaurant and that he had a surprise for her. This made her feel even more guilty about what she did. Randy had left earlier in the morning to do some interviews and a signing so Vee was left there, all alone, with her thoughts. She had been crying on and off during the day, dreading the moment when Randy would find out about the kiss between her and John. She was just about to start sobbing again when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up and made her way over to answer it. She pulled the door open and there on the other side of it was John. She immediately looked down at her feet. So did John.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Vee let out a sigh then moved aside so he could enter. "Come in," she said. She didn't really feel like talking about anything right now, especially not with John.

John moved into the room and looked on the table, where he saw a box of tissues. He knew she had been crying, and by looking at her face, he could tell she'd been doing it all day. He felt bad for her but he also knew that if she had known about what Randy had been doing all this time, she definitely would not be crying. He sat down on the couch and was about to speak when Vee started.

"Look, John, I know you probably want to talk about what happened last night but I want to say that it should NEVER have happened. I mean, where do you get off kissing me! You know I'm with Randy! Either way it goes, it didn't mean anything to me and it's not going to happen EVER again! Do you understand me!" Vee didn't expect it to come out that way, but it just happened. She also felt really bad blaming it on John, considering she was into it just as much as he was. The sad part was that what she had just said was a complete lie. She wanted that kiss to happen, hell, it was the best kiss of her life! It also meant a lot to her and she did want it to happen, over and over again.

John's jaw dropped at Vee's comments. He could not believe she had just said that to him, then to top it off, blame it all on him! He knew he initiated it and all, but she returned the kiss with equal amount of force. He knew why she was angry and he was not about to let her get away with this one and deny her true feelings for him.

"You know what? You have some fucking nerve to stand here and blame that kiss on me! If I'm not mistaken, you were kissing me back! And wasn't it you who threw your arms around MY neck and pulled me closer to you?" he said. John was now standing as well, and he was yelling just as loud as Vee was.

Vee's eyes got wide at that statement. "Bullshit, Cena. I was just….I just…." Vee didn't exactly know what to say at that because it was the complete truth. John however wasn't done.

"You just what? You've been wanting that kiss to happen since the damn day we met! And don't try to tell me otherwise, Vee. You're just pissed because you're mad at yourself about how much you liked that kiss! Why don't you just admit your fucking feelings for once! You want me just as bad as I want you and you shouldn't try to hide it anymore."

"Fuck you, John! I mean, in case you forgot, I have a man already who makes me want for nobody but him!" Vee walked over to the door and prepared to open it to kick John out.

John walked over to door and placed a powerful hand on the door, making it close once again. John laughed at her response. "Really? What the fuck kind of man is Randy?" He moved in closer to her and turned her around so she was facing him and her back was against the door. He leaned in closer to her face, looked deeply into her eyes and started to speak in a gentler tone. "You and I both know that Randy can't do half the things I can do for you," he said.

Vee could feel her heart begin to race. Just John being so close to her made her excited. Yet she knew she had to stay strong and not give into him once again. However, it was starting to become harder and harder for her. She looked down to avert his eyes and spoke softly.

"I don't want you John," she said. He touched her chin and made her look at him once again.

"Then prove it…" he said. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Vee tried to make her body stop the good feeling she was getting from his lips touching hers but she couldn't. Before she knew it, she was giving in to him once again. John moved Vee from the door, never breaking the kiss, and guided her to the bed. He gently pushed her down onto it. He then moved his hand up her shirt and lightly caressed her stomach, as he began to kiss her neck. Vee pulled his shirt over his head and pulled him back down to her neck. John was down to his boxers and Vee was down to her bra and boy shorts when John stopped and looked down at her.

"Vee, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. No matter how much of a point he wanted to prove to her, he didn't want her to do this while she was still with Randy. He knew that she would never forgive herself and didn't want her to go through that type of guilt.

Vee didn't even realize the severity of the situation, and then as soon as John asked that, she came back to her senses. Every part of her body was screaming "yes" but then she thought about the man that she had spent the past two years of her life with, Randy. She moved out from underneath John and pulled the cover around her. Finally, she looked up at John and spoke.

"John, I love Randy with all my heart…I wouldn't cheat on him. I mean, it's bad enough we kissed and now look at us! We were almost about to have…"

John cut her off. "Make love," he whispered and gently gave her another kiss on the lips. It sent shivers through Vee's body all over again. John got up, put on his clothes and walked towards the door. Before he walked out he looked back at her.

"Obviously, you wanted me. That just proved it. And are you telling me you love Randy, or are you just telling yourself that?" he said. Then he walked out the door. As he walked down the hall, John was about to explode. It took everything he had to leave that room and not make love to Vee. He wanted to prove to her how much better he was for her in comparison to Randy. He hoped she would realize how much of a bastard Randy truly was soon.

Vee leaned back in the bed and started crying for the hundredth time that day. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. Lately she had been feeling less closeness with Randy and more with John. She didn't even think she was capable of loving another man. She had been with Randy for so long. He had been her first real boyfriend and the only man she had ever made love to. She thought she wanted to be with him forever. Now, here she was, having doubts about her relationship and, for the second day in a row, making out with John. Today it had gone further than she ever imagined. She was practically naked and about to have sex with him. Vee started sobbing even harder because she knew John was right; she had wanted him, badly. She was afraid to think of what might have happened if John hadn't of proposed the question of whether or not she wanted to go that far with him.

After Vee was done crying, she looked at the clock. 3:35pm. She sighed and decided that Randy wouldn't be back for a little longer so she took a nap. She layed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. _"What am I going to do? How am I gonna tell Randy about this?"_ she thought to herself and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000

Vee woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and answered it sleepily.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby, were you asleep?" It was Randy.

"Yeah, I was…what time is it?" Vee didn't know how long she had been sleeping.

"It's 6:30. Anyways, get up and start getting dressed cuz I'll be there in like 30 minutes. Then we have reservations at 8:00," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here," Vee said as she began to get out of bed.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye babe, I love you" Randy said.

Vee hesitated at the sound of those three words. It made her heart drop. "I love you too," she whispered, trying to choke back tears. They hung up. For the first time in her relationship with Randy, she had questioned herself and her feelings for him. Did she really mean that? Did she even know what those words meant? She sighed to herself as more tears fell and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for this "special" evening that Randy had planned for them.

00000000000000000000000

Randy clicked his phone shut and stood up from the bed. He was in another hotel a half-hour away with, who else, Candice. They met there for another one of their romps.

"Do you have to go and take that slut out tonight? Why don't you stay with me?" Candice whined in her annoying voice. She rolled over and leaned forward so that her breasts peeked out from under the sheets, trying to entice Randy to stay. He looked back at her and was very tempted but he knew he had to leave. He had to spend some time with his girlfriend, whom he had something very important to ask her. He walked over to the bed and bent down to give Candice a kiss.

"Yes I have to go…I promised her Candice. Plus, you don't want her to start getting suspicious do you?" he asked and gave her his trademark smirk.

Candice layed back in the bed and let out a loud sigh. "I guess not. But will I see you tomorrow?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Randy walked to the door. "Of course. Don't you always?" With that he left the room and drove back to his own hotel to give the woman he "loved" the surprise of her life.

0000000000000000

As soon as Vee stepped out of the shower, her cell phone was ringing again. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and dashed out of the bathroom to grab it.

"Hello," she said, out of breath.

"Oh! My bad…did I interrupt something, cuz you sound out of breath," Tenisha snickered into the phone.

A small smile appeared on Vee's face at the sound of her best friend's voice. That was the first time she had smiled all day.

"No! I was running to get the phone you ass," Vee said as she walked back in the bathroom to do her hair and makeup for the night.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm getting ready to go out with Randy, we're going out to dinner…he says it's a special occasion."

"Ew…dinner with that bastard is NEVER special," Tenisha said with venom in her voice.

"Tenisha…"

"Yeah I know…no dissing the asshole…anyways listen up because I have some news for you!" Tenisha said excitedly.

"What's up?" Vee asked.

Well…. you'll never believe who I hooked up with last night after we got back from the club!"

"_You'll never believe who I hooked up last night AT the club_," Vee thought to herself. "I don't know…who?"

"Shelton!" Tenisha squealed into the phone.

"Shelton?" Vee asked in shock. She couldn't believe it, she never pictured Shelton and Tenisha, but she could see how it would happen.

"That's what I said! Vee…he's so sweet! He walked me back to my hotel room and then he came in and we started talking and…"

"That's enough!" Vee cut Tenisha off before she could finish. She didn't want to know exactly what happened.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering! Vee, I'm offended! He asked me out on a date! Shelton is so nice, and sweet, and funny…" Tenisha sighed dreamily.

"Could someone be catching the love bug?" Vee questioned.

"DON'T go there Vanessa Marie!" Tenisha warned.

"Okay, I won't say a word…Mrs. Benjamin," Vee snickered.

"Ha ha…ANYWAYS, what about you Mrs. Cena," Tenisha asked.

"Excuse me!" Vee almost choked.

"Yeah…I saw you two dancing out there last night. You two were getting pretty close."

Vee sighed. "Yeah, closer than you know."

"What do you mean?"

Vee took a deep breath before telling her friend what happened.

"Vee, what happened?"

"Last night, when we were dancing…well…John and I….well, we kissed."

"WHAT! Oh my god!" Tenisha practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, I know…and we almost ended up having sex today." Finally, Vee had told someone about this. She felt a little bit better now that she had actually said the words.

"Wow…Vee this is big…I mean you practically cheated on Randy," Tenisha said. She couldn't help but sound a little happy about this.

"I know Nisha! What am I gonna do? Randy is gonna hate me and kill John when he finds out!

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you kissed John and stuff because you like him."

"Tenisha! I love Randy and no one else! Why does everyone say that shit!"

Tenisha laughed slightly. "And by everyone you mean John, right?"

"Yes, I mean John. He thinks our kisses meant something but I can tell you right now, they didn't."

"Mm hmm…sure," Tenisha said.

"What do you mean sure?"

"Well, if you didn't want it to happen, would you have actually done it twice?"

Vee stopped and thought about it for a second. Of course, Tenisha was right. Just as she was about to respond, she heard the door open. Randy was home.

"Shit Nisha, I gotta go. Randy's here and I'm not even dressed yet. I'll call you later. Bye." Vee clicked the phone shut and put it down just as Randy walked into the bathroom. She turned around nervously and greeted him. "Hey baby," she said.

Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her little waist. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. "I missed you," he said softly to her. Randy really knew how to put on the charm with Vee. She was none the wiser about what he had actually been doing during the latter part of the day.

Vee slowly pulled out of Randy's embrace and turned back to the mirror. "I missed you too." _"I'm such a whore! How much did I actually miss you considering that I almost fucked John!"_ Vee thought angrily to herself.

"I'm sure you did, now hurry up and finish getting ready, we gotta leave," Randy said and walked out the bathroom to wait for her.

0000000000000000000000

Randy and Vee pulled up to the restaurant. Vee noticed that the parking lot appeared to be empty, except for a few cars. As she and Randy walked up to the doors, she noticed that no one appeared to be inside.

"Randy, no one is here," she said as he opened the door for her.

He smirked. "I know. The whole place is empty. Just you, me, a cook and a waiter. And some people playing instruments."

Vee's eyes widened at the sight of the restaurant. It was completely empty. There were tables with white tablecloths and nothing on them. Except there was one table in the middle, with place settings for two and a vase filled with red roses in the middle of it. The lights were dim and there were candles everywhere. Vee instantly wanted to cry, not only because it was a beautiful sight, but also because of the overwhelming guilt she felt. How could she have done something so bad to a man who would do something so sweet for her? Amazingly, she held in her tears as Randy led her over to their table.

The two ate their food and talked for a while. It was like they were catching up in a way. Vee was enjoying herself, but oddly enough, she was still thinking about John. She didn't know how she was going to tell Randy, but she figured she should do it soon. The guilt was eating away at her so she spoke.

"Randy, we need to talk…I…"

Just then Randy cut her off. "Before you start, let me…this is very important. I had so much to say but I didn't really know how to tell you until I heard a song that pretty much summed everything up…so I want you to listen to this." Randy looked over to the waiter and he cued up a stereo system.

"Randy, what are you…"

"Shh…just listen."

Then, music began to fill the restauarant:

**So whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do  
Whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do **

They said it wasn't gonna last  
They said we're gonna split up fast  
They told you I was a player  
And I would play you  
Nobody wanted us to be this way  
Just jealous in the lies they say  
Could never touch us  
'Cause the truth is baby  
That I'm still with you  
I'm sayin' you're my boo

So whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do  
Whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do

Been together for some time  
Got to tell you what's been on my mind  
Since we've been spending every night the way we do  
You see I never wanna leave  
And if I asked would you believe  
I never want to spend the night with anyone but you baby

So whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do  
Whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do

**  
Say I do, I love you too  
Baby I'm yours it's only you  
If I asked would you say I do  
Ooh say I do, O love you too  
Baby I'm yours it's only you  
If I asked would you say I do **

So whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do  
Whatcha say boo  
If I asked would you say  
I do, I do, I do

The song ended and Vee couldn't hold her tears in any longer. The song perfectly described their relationship in her opinion. Then Randy spoke.

"So, now I think you know how I feel. But to make that song completely true, I have to do one more thing…"

Slowly Randy stood up and walked around the side of the table. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little, black ring box. He took a deep breath in and got down on one knee in front of Vee. Vee couldn't believe this was happening. The tears were flowing from her eyes as Randy knelt down. She began to shake a little bit, it was all too much for her to take. Randy opened the box and inside was a beautiful, sparkling, 6-carat diamond ring, with a platinum setting. He took her hand into his and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Vanessa Marie Russell, will you marry me?"

Vee put her free hand to her mouth. She was balling now. Randy was asking her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. She shook her head and finally choked out a response.

"Yes!"

Randy breathed a little sigh of relief and slipped the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and made her stand from her chair. He held her tightly and placed a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. The few workers in the restaurant clapped for the newly engaged happy couple. Then Randy paid, and the two headed back to their hotel to "celebrate" their new engagement. Just then Randy, spoke.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, nevermind, it was nothing," Vee said.

"Are you sure?"

"Really baby, don't worry."

After that, the ride back was sort of quiet. Both were deep in thought. Randy didn't know why he always cheated on Vee. She was absolutely perfect. And he knew how much she loved him. He also knew how much John wanted to be with her and Randy was not about to let that happen. Vee on the other hand was deep in thought about something else. She leaned on Randy's shoulder and looked down at her hand, which now had the most amazing piece of jewelry on it that she had ever seen. She loved Randy so much, but thoughts of John plagued her mind. She didn't know how she was going to tell Randy about what happened now, she also didn't know how John was going to take the news of her and Randy getting married. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes for the remainder of the ride.

**There it is folks! This is the first of a couple big things I have planned! I wonder what's gonna happen? How will everyone feel about this? Especially John! And what is Vee gonna do about telling Randy about the kiss? DRAMA! Love it! Lol….Read and Review…p.s. sorry for all of you who wanted Randy to get caught…trust me…it's gonna be good! Luv ya! One last thing…I'm not gonna fill the story with songs..don't worry..I just love that song and I feel it worked well for the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people you don't recognize….don't sue…**

**A/N: It's been a little while since I've updated but college sucks and they like to give you friggin exams and tons of friggin reading…hopefully I'll be able to update by this weekend…anyways…here you go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Vee woke up with Randy's arms draped around her. She thought back to Randy proposing to her the night before. She smiled to herself and looked down at her left hand. She put her hand to her chest and exhaled. She was so happy. She was finally going to become Mrs. Vanessa Marie Orton. Then, her smile slowly faded as she thought of the man who had caused her to go through an emotional roller coaster as of late… John Cena. Her mind wandered back to the intense moments they had shared just the day before…the day she became an engaged woman. She sighed softly and put her hands to her face. Her slight movement caused Randy to wake up. He pulled her closed to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, future Mrs. Orton," he said sweetly.

Vee smiled at the sound of that. " I think I can get used to that," she giggled as Randy rolled on top of her and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Then, after messing around for a little bit, Vee jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was going to be a long one because everyone was packing up and heading to St. Louis for the entire week. There was a huge pay-per-view coming up and the WWE was going to be there for the week to do shows, including Raw, promotions and other various things leading up to that Sunday. Vee was excited because she couldn't wait to get to Randy's house, which would now be her permanent home, also. After she was out of the shower, Randy hopped in. The two finished getting ready and headed out. However, they were not going on the same flight as everyone else because Randy had an autograph signing to do, so they were going to catch a later flight.

They drove to the place where the signing was going to be held. Vee went and took a seat off to the side while Randy sat at his table. She liked watching Randy at work. His fans adored him, as did she. Yet she noticed something; Randy was becoming extremely flirtatious with some of his female fans. He would kiss their hands, and lean in and whisper in their ears. He even took some phone numbers that some of the braver women brought with them. Vee was beginning to get uncomfortable watching this and she'd had all she could take when she saw him receive a kiss on both cheeks from a pair of pretty, blond, big-breasted, twins. Vee got up in a huff and walked out of the store. She decided to call Tenisha and tell her the good news.

After a couple rings, Tenisha picked up. "What's good!" she said brightly.

"One thing," Vee replied.

"Oh! You're gonna break up with Randy and marry John and have cute little Blitalian **_(A/N: black/Italian…yeah I thought that was funny)_** babies together?" Tenisha said.

"Okay…Tenisha, you're INSANE!" Vee said in astonishment. "No you asshole…I'm not gonna break up with Randy…especially not after last night."

"Why? What happened last night?" Tenisha asked.

"Randy asked me to marry him!" Vee squealed. She couldn't hide how happy she was.

"And?" Tenisha said, praying that her friend had a sudden epiphany last night and realized that Randy was a piece of shit.

"And…I said yes! Nisha, the ring he got me is so beautiful…Oh my God…can you believe it…I'm gonna be Mrs. Randy Orton…Vanessa Marie Orton…sounds good doesn't it?"

Tenisha frowned at her friend's excitement. Vee sounded so happy and she didn't want to be a bad friend and tell her how she wasn't happy for her. Tenisha just didn't want her friend to go through the heartbreak that she was now inevitably going to go through when the truth about Randy came out.

"Tenisha…you are going to be my maid of honor right?"

Tenisha sucked air through her teeth at the sound of that. "Vee…you know I hate that bastard and …

"Please…this isn't about him…it's about me…c'mon Nisha, you're my best friend in the whole world! You have to be my maid of honor," Vee whined. She knew Tenisha hated Randy but she hoped that her friend could put her feelings for him aside and be there for her on the biggest day of Vee's life.

Tenisha sighed. Vee was right…it was the biggest day of her life and no matter how much she hated Randy, Vee was her best friend. After a small pause, Tenisha gave in.

"Of course girl, you know I will if it's that important to you."

"Great!" Vee looked back in the store and saw Randy signing the last few autographs. "Well I'll tell you about everything when we get to St. Louis. We're about to head to the airport now so I gotta go. But Nisha…do me a favor and don't tell ANYONE…not the girls…none of the guys… and especially not John." Vee didn't know how he was going to react but she knew she needed to be the one to tell him.

"Whatever you say Vee. See ya when you get here," Tenisha said.

"Ok girl…bye." Vee clicked her phone shut and headed back inside to wait for Randy and head to the airport.

000000000000000000000

Vee and Randy arrived at the hotel a few hours later. Even though they would probably be staying at their house during the week, they had to check in anyways. And they were going to stay in the hotel tonight anyways because it was five minutes away from the arena and there was a show to do tomorrow. Randy walked into the bathroom while Vee plopped down on the bed and dialed Tenisha's number. Tenisha told her that everyone was going to go out and told her she should come. Vee was very apprehensive about going out…she didn't want to see John. She didn't want John to see her ring. But she decided that maybe it would be fun if her and Randy actually went and danced and had a good time together, as a couple. Randy came out the bathroom and sat down next to Vee on the bed. "Who were you on the phone with?" Randy inquired as he clicked on the television.

"It was Nisha, she wants to know if we are gonna go out," Vee replied.

"Yeah, I'll go," Randy replied.

"Good," Vee said and headed to the bathroom to get ready as Randy walked in after her to try and fix his hair.

After they were both done getting dressed, Randy and Vee hopped in his car and drove to the club. Randy parked and was about to get out of the car when Vee put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Randy looked at her awkwardly.

"What?" he asked

"Randy…I don't want to tell anyone that we're engaged yet. I think we should wait a little bit, ya know?" Vee said hoping that Randy wouldn't wonder why she hadn't told the whole world by now.

Randy thought about what Vee had just said. Candice didn't know that he was going to propose to Vee. He also didn't want her to find out yet because he didn't want to have to explain why he did. He agreed that now was not the best time to tell anyone about their engagement.

"Baby, that's fine…we don't have to tell anyone yet." Randy began to get out of the car when Vee stopped him again.

"What now?"

Vee held up her hand to show the ring. "What do we do about this?" Randy smiled lightly and slipped the ring off of her finger and slipped it into the glove box.

"There…can we go in now?"

Vee smiled. "Yes."

00000000000000000000

Randy and Vee walked into the club, and surveyed the place for their friends. Vee saw Stacy, Trish and Tenisha over by the bar. She parted ways with Randy and made her way over to them, as he walked through the club and over to the booth where he saw some of the guys. Vee reached the bar and was greeted by a very drunk Trish.

"VEEEEEEEEEEE!" Trish squealed with excitement and wrapped Vee in for a tight hug.

Vee laughed at her drunken friend. "Well I'm happy to see you too Trish," she said. Vee ordered a drink for herself and one for Randy and then the girls led her back to the table with all of the guys. As Vee got closer to the table, she saw John sitting there and froze. She didn't know why she thought he might not come out tonight, everyone else did so why wouldn't he? Vee took a deep breath and continued her way over to the table. She sat down next to Randy and her spot was oh so conveniently across from John. They made eye contact for a second then quickly looked away from one another. Vee put Randy's drink in front of him.

"Here baby, I got you a rum and Coke," she said sweetly as she took a sip of her own drink.

Randy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks baby," he said as he started to drink his own. John was watching this and was already starting to feel sick from the sight of the two...he could tell it was going to be a long night.

0000000000000000

The night continued to wear on. Everyone was having a pretty good time, especially Randy. He'd had about six rum and Cokes, which mostly contained more rum than Coke, and he was completely drunk. Vee and Randy were dancing, along with everyone else, when the girls decided it was time for a bathroom break. Shelton, Christian and John went and sat back down in the booth. Randy was too drunk to realize that his girlfriend left him out there on the dance floor by himself. He was about to start walking towards the rest of the guys when Candice stepped in front of him. Randy's eyes lit up as he looked at her, and a sly smile appeared on his face. Candice leaned up to him and whispered in his ear.

"So do I get _my_ dance now?" she said seductively in his ear.

Randy was too drunk to respond so he just started dancing with her. Candice had her back to Randy and he was feeling all over her body as the two grinded together to the music. John and the other guys were watching this.

"I'm gonna knock his fucking teeth out," John said angrily. He couldn't believe Randy would act like such a cheating asshole with Vee in the very same place. He was about to get up when the girls approached. All of the guys got a little uneasy as they saw Vee approach with a confused look on her face.

"Where did Randy go?" she asked as she looked to each of the guys for an answer. Before any of them could answer, Vee turned around to look for him herself and there, she spotted Randy dancing with Candice. Her eyes got huge as she saw the two.

"That son of a bitch!" she said through gritted teeth. She was pissed and stormed off towards them with her girls right on her heels. She grabbed Randy by his arm and spun him around. Normally, she wouldn't have even been able to budge Randy because she was so small in comparison to him but because he was wasted it wasn't that hard.

"What the fuck are you doing dancing with that slut, Randy!" Vee screamed.

"Baby…we were just dancing a lil bit….that's it…all," Randy slurred. Vee decided that she would deal with Randy later. She pushed him aside and got in Candice's face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind you dumb skank?" Vee asked Candice.

"Well no…I mean….I'm sorry if you can't even satisfy Randy when your dancing with him. It must be hard for you to satisfy him doing other things too, huh?" Candice said with a smirk on her face.

"Trust me, I satisfy him just fine and in many ways…plus Randy wouldn't touch a skank ass whore like you!" Vee said defiantly.

"Oh really? Because he was just touching me right now. And I bet that if you weren't here, he'd be touching me in many more places. And I'm pretty sure I could satisfy him in many, _many_ more ways than you could"

Vee had enough. She didn't know where all the anger came from but it was there. Before she knew it, Vee speared Candice to the floor and began slapping the shit out of her. Candice got the upper hand at one point and hit Vee in the mouth, causing her lip to bleed a little bit. Vee grabbed a handful of Candice's hair and yanked as hard as she could. Then slammed her head back to ground. The two were rolling around like animals and Vee was on top of Candice when she felt a strong set of hands literally pick her up and carry her away from Candice, who was being held back by Christian. Vee thought it was Randy and she was kicking and screaming as the person took her out of the club. When they reached the street, Vee felt herself being set down. She turned around and looked at a smirking…John Cena.

"Why the hell did you pull me off of that bitch, John! I was NOT done beating her ass!" Vee screamed, practically out of breath. "And why the hell are you smiling?"

"Well for one, I haven't seen a good chick fight in a long time and, two, if I didn't pull you off of her you might have beaten her to a pulp and if Vince got wind of that you might have gotten fired. You can thank me later…and I'm sure you know how to do that," John said suggestively, as he took his thumb and wiped the tiny bit of blood off of her lip. He was smiling at the sight of Vee. Her skirt was all turned around, her hair and makeup was a mess, but to him, she still looked beautiful.

"In your fucking dreams Cena," Vee said and slapped his hand away, even though she knew that there was a very good possibility that what he was hinting at had the potential to happen…if she weren't engaged to Randy.

She continued her attempt to fix herself up when she saw a bunch of people come out of the club. First were Stacy, Trish, and Tenisha, who were drunkenly reenacting the fight scene, then there was Christian and Torrie, who were trying to help a disheveled Candice. She was patting at her head, in the spot where Vee had pulled out some hair and was limping, due to a broken heel. Vee smiled at her work. Then finally, out came Randy, who was being helped by Shelton. Vee's smirk faded away. She couldn't believe he would actually be dancing with and feeling all over the one girl Vee truly hated….right in front of her face! Shelton led Randy over to a pissed off Vee. Randy pulled away from Shelton and stumbled to his girlfriend.

"Vee…baby…lissen to me…I was jus dance with Cand…Can…I was…" Randy couldn't even say what he needed to. Vee put a hand up to silence him.

"Shut the fuck up Randy and get in the fucking car." Randy attempted to do what she'd asked but to no avail. He meekly looked back at Vee.

"What?" she snapped.

"I can't get inside…" he said. Vee rolled her eyes and opened the door for him then pushed him inside. Once he was in she slammed the door. Then she walked back over to Shelton and John.

"Thanks Shelton for getting his drunk ass over here," Vee said.

"No problem," he said as he looked over his shoulder to see a puking Tenisha. He immediately made his way over to her. He yelled bye over his shoulder and trotted over to the sick girl, leaving John and Vee alone. Vee instantly began to tense up again. This was the closest she'd been to him since their little make out session. She looked down at her hands, which were now holding the keys to Randy's car. Then she looked back up at John.

"Thanks for pulling me off of the whore tonight John," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. But can I ask you something now?" Vee had a feeling that she didn't want to hear this question but she nodded her head anyways.

"Do you see why everyone hates you being with Randy? Tonight he was clearly fucking Candice on the dance floor…I mean you saw it for yourself!"

Vee rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me right now? John…Randy is wasted…WASTED! I wouldn't be surprised if Candice hadn't pushed her way onto Randy and made him dance with her."

John looked at her dumbfounded. "Are _you_ kidding _me_ right now? If that wasn't proof right there that Randy has something going on with Candice then I don't know what the fuck is Vee!" John could not believe that Vee was giving Randy the benefit of the doubt once again. Vee sighed and began to turn away from John. He grabbed her and turned her back to face him.

"Let me ask you another question. Do you think I would do that shit to you? Randy doesn't know how to care for you the way I can. You know that's true, Vee. Why do you keep making excuses for him and pushing away someone who truly loves and cares for you?" John couldn't believe that he had just basically said he loved Vee, but he knew he had to say it. Vee broke free of John's hold and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"John, no matter what you say I'm with Randy, and I'm gonna be with him forever. This thing that we feel for each other needs to stop…I can't go into my wedding feeling like…"

"What did you say?" John stopped her. He didn't just hear the word "wedding" did he?

Vee froze as she looked at John. _"Dammit,"_ she thought to herself. This was not the time she had in mind to tell John about the engagement. She looked down at her feet.

"Vee did you just say wedding? Are you getting married?" John was finding those words hard to say. He was praying to God that he didn't hear what he thought he did.

Vee started to play with her bare left ring finger. Then she walked to the car, opened the door and went into the glove box to get her ring. She slipped it on her finger and walked back to John. She held her left hand up so he could see the ring. John grabbed her hand to examine the rock that was now on Vee's hand.

"Randy asked me to marry him last night," Vee said in almost a whisper.

"And you said yes?" John asked in astonishment and angrily released her hand.

Vee looked up at John, wide eyed. "Of course I said yes, John! What was I supposed to say? _"Oh I'm sorry Randy but I can't marry you because I almost fucked someone else?_ I don't fucking think so John!"

John was silent for a minute. This was not happening. Then he spoke again.

"Are you that fucking stupid Vanessa? You are gonna marry a bastard who fucking cheats on you every chance he gets? Damn girl, you are fine as hell but as dumb as a box of fucking rocks!" John shouldn't have gone that far in calling her dumb because the next thing he knew he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek as Vee slapped the hell out of him. Vee could feel the tears spilling down her face as she took a step back from John.

"How dare you say that shit to me, John. I am sorry that you can't accept the fact that you will NEVER have me! It just shows to prove how much less of a man you are than Randy. He is the only man I love and yes I am going to marry him and we are going to have a happy life together! So fuck you John Cena! I don't want to speak to you EVER again! EVER!"

With that Vee walked towards the car as John walked over to his. He was fuming with anger but it was only because he loved her so much. He also couldn't believe the fight they had just had. He hopped in his car and zoomed off to the hotel.

Vee got in the car and slammed the door shut then looked down at her hand. She let the tears flow silently down her cheeks as she stared out the windshield. She then looked over at Randy who was passed out completely. She drove off and headed towards the hotel. Vee woke up Randy and helped him into the room and into bed. Then she got herself ready. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. She then started crying again. She couldn't believe how the night turned out. She wasn't speaking to John now and she felt horrible for what she said. The truth of the matter was that John was ten times more of a man than Randy would ever be. She loved Randy so much, but she couldn't shake the feelings for John out of her heart and mind. She sighed as she headed out of the bathroom and into bed. As she laid down, she couldn't help but wonder if what John said about Randy cheating on her was true. She remembered all the times she'd seen Randy flirt with Candice and stare at her as she would pass him. Then after tonight she didn't know what to believe. She truly believed that Randy wouldn't do that to her. Why would he ask her to marry him if he didn't want to be with Vee, and only her? Then she thought about the fact that if she could cheat on him with John, it was very possible that he could cheat on her with Candice. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**There you have it…Vee is kind of getting smarter! Now I know that some of you are just gonna say screw her and her story and stop reading soon but please stick with me! Don't you think it's good?…Nice build up huh? Lol…anyways…you know what to do so please please PLEASE read and review! Thanks so much guys….P.S….can't wait for Raw on Monday! Stone Cold Steve Austin! Yesssss…lol…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know the deal…I don't own anything related to the WWE…Vinny Mac does! **

**A/N: Sooooooo freaking sorry for the long wait ya'll! I've been a busy bee and I have had no time to do anything but homework! Lol…anyways I hope you guys like it…so read & review and lemme know what you think! So…without further ado…lol…yeah I'm a dork…ok…I'm rambling now…here's the damn story….**

**Chapter Nine**

Vee woke up around nine the next morning. It was going to be a busy day since it was Monday and Raw would be broadcasting live from St. Louis. She would have tons of work to do at the arena and then she would be busy that night because she had a lot to do to prepare for tomorrow's event, which was going to be a meet and greet for fans. Vee stretched her arms and looked over at Randy, who was still asleep. She most definitely did not want to be around him at all today after last night but she knew she didn't really have a choice. She got out of bed and headed to take a shower.

Vee stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom to see Randy awake and watching television. Vee rolled her eyes at him and walked over to her suitcase to grab her lotion. She then sat down on the bed and started putting the lotion on, being sure not to even acknowledge Randy's prescence. Randy could tell that Vee was pissed at him. He got up and sat next to her on the bed and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but Vee just turned her head. He tried again, unsuccessfully, and decided to give up for now. Then he headed into the shower himself.

Vee was still in her towel and was now polishing her toes. Just as she was finished, Randy emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Randy walked over to her and stood in front of his still angry fiancée.

"Baby, will you please talk to me? You haven't even looked at me all morning. Just listen to what _actually_ happened and…" Randy asked.

"What _actually_ happened was that you were all over that whore Candice…I saw it with my own eyes, Randy, so go ahead…try and tell me something else," Vee challenged him. As she looked up at him, she drew in a tiny breath at the sight of Randy's nicely toned upper body. She quickly looked away from him and went to stand up but Randy gently pushed her back down to the bed.

"Vee, look…I don't know why I was dancing with Candice…and I know I shouldn't have acted that way in front of you, but I didn't know what I was doing babe, I was drunk and I…"

"And is that supposed to be your excuse?" Vee said, trying to be strong and not jump on Randy right then and there. Yes she was pissed at him but it was hard to be so mad at him when he didn't have on anything but a towel.

Randy sighed and knelt down in front of Vee and looked in her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for that shit Vee, I swear it didn't mean a thing. I would never want to be with or do anything with Candice," Randy lied.

Vee looked into Randy's eyes searching for some hint of him not telling the truth. She sighed and looked at her ring on her finger. Then she looked back up at Randy.

"Randy, I just don't know what to believe about you anymore…I mean one minute you're telling me that you love me and saying you want me to be your wife then the next minute I see you dancing with Candice and being all over her…quite frankly Randy…everything everyone is saying about you and her is starting to look like it could be true," Vee said in one big breath.

"No no no! Baby, you can't honestly believe what everyone else is saying! I mean, for one thing, you can't possibly listen to Tenisha…I know she's your best friend and all but she absolutely hates me. And I know John is telling you shit about me and you can't believe his lying ass either because if he could take you from me he would do it in a heartbeat…he'd say anything to get you to be with him and you know that."

Vee still didn't know what to believe. "But Randy, I…"

"Vee, why would I want to be with anyone else in the world when I have you? I wouldn't have asked you to be my wife if you weren't the only person I wanted to go to bed with every night and wake up with every morning. I love you, baby," Randy said as he took her hands in his and kissed them. He hoped this would be enough to get back on her good side.

Vee looked deep into Randy's eyes and she could slowly feel herself letting her guard down. She didn't know how he always got through to her but he did. She smiled softly at him and brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you Randy," Vee said softly.

"I love you too," Randy said. Yet again, he was able to shut Vee up and successfully make her stop questioning his relationship with Candice. He kissed Vee passionately and leaned her back on the bed, as he unwrapped her towel from around her body. Vee took the hint and unwrapped his towel from around his waist. She then wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and then the two continued to make love all morning…

00000000000000000000000

At the arena, all of the superstars were in the catering area hanging out, waiting for Mr. McMahon to come in to go over tonight's show. John, Shelton, Tenisha, Stacy, and Trish were all sitting at one of the tables talking about last night's crazy events. John was telling them about what happened between him and Vee.

"She told me they were getting married and…"

"WHAT! THEY'RE ENGAGED!" Trish exclaimed in shock.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Stacy said, equally shocked.

"She said she didn't want anyone to know yet…she is still planning on telling you so at least act somewhat surprised," Tenisha informed the group.

John cleared his throat and tried to shut the group up to finish his story. "ANYWAYS! As I was saying…she told me they were engaged and then I kind of told her it was a dumb idea and then she slapped me!"

"Wait…you kind of told her it was a dumb idea?" Tenisha asked.

"Well, I sort of told her _she_ was as dumb as a box of rocks…but I was really pissed off!" John said in his own defense. Shelton laughed at his friend.

"Man, I don't blame her for slapping the taste out your mouth. You shouldn't ever call Vee dumb." The rest of the table started laughing as well. John just rolled his eyes at his friends.

They all continued talking, mostly about Vee actually marrying Randy. Even after everything her friends told her, she still chose to be with him. Just then, the happy couple arrived. Randy walked in first with Vee holding his hand right behind him. She had a huge smile on her face until she locked eyes with John. He was still pissed at her for her slapping him and she was still mad about him calling her "dumb". John did not want to be around either of them at that moment and just as they approached the table John got up to leave. He walked right past Vee and Randy without giving them much of a look. Vee sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at him. Truthfully, she didn't want him to be mad at her and she didn't want to be mad at him but she was not about to walk out of Randy's life because everyone told her about something she hadn't yet seen herself.

"Hey everybody," Vee said happily as she and Randy sat down with everyone.

"What's up Muhammad Ali," Shelton joked with Vee. Everyone at the table erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Haha! Not funny," Vee said. "That hoe deserved to get her ass beat. No one touches my man," Vee said as she smiled at Randy.

"Yeah, well remind me not to get on your bad side, Vee," Stacy said.

After about 15 minutes, Mr. McMahon came into the room to start the brief meeting that they were going to have. A few seconds after he came in, John crept back into the room and went to stand in the back. After going over the night's events, Mr. McMahon added one last thing.

"Now, one of our superstars…well two of them, have something very important to share with all of you. So will Randy and Vanessa please come up here." A small smirk appeared on Randy's face. Vee snapped her head in Randy's direction and looked at him wide-eyed, as everyone else started to whisper about what they were going to share with everyone. Randy helped Vee to her feet as he guided her to the front of the room.

"What are you doing Randy?" Vee hissed.

"Shhh…don't worry," he whispered back in her ear.

She had not wanted to tell everyone yet…at least not in a formal announcement anyways. But she guessed it didn't matter now since John already knew. Vee slowly continued to make her way up to the front, clinging to Randy's hand. Finally, once they reached the front, Randy spoke.

"Everybody, as Mr. McMahon said, Vee and I have an announcement to make." Randy looked over at Vee before continuing.

"Do you wanna say it?" he asked her.

"Um…sure…everyone…well…Randy and I…we're…we're getting married!"

After a few mutters and some squeals from Trish and Stacy, even though they already knew, everyone began to clap and whistle for the newly engaged couple. After that, Randy and Vee were rushed by all of the other superstars, with the divas, minus Candice and Torrie, crowding around Vee to see her ring and the guys congratulating Randy. Stacy and Trish wrapped Vee in for a big hug.

"Vee, I'm really happy for you…if this is what you want to do then we all support you," Trish said, as Stacy nodded.

"Well thanks you guys…I really love Randy and he's the man I want to be with for the rest of my life," Vee said as she gazed over at Randy who was still surrounded by the guys. She looked past Randy towards the door to meet eyes with John once again. The look in his eyes made Vee feel like shit. She could tell that John was hurt. After what seemed like forever, John ended their gaze by walking out the doors of the catering. Vee let out a long sigh as Randy came up to her.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for my match tonight. I'll see you in a little bit ok?" Randy said.

"Yeah, baby," Vee said as Randy gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door. All of the other superstars were leaving as well; while Vee and Tenisha had to stay to find out what superstars they had that night. After they found out, Vee left and went in search of John. After traipsing through the halls, Vee stopped at the gym doors. She looked inside and there she saw John putting a hurting on the punching bag. Vee questioned whether or not she should go in, then she decided that she needed to talk to him, especially after the fight they had. She quietly opened the door and slowly walked over to John. She stopped a few steps away from him before she spoke.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would think you were imagining that the punching bag was me," Vee said.

John stopped and turned to look at her. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the bag and began hitting it again. Vee sighed and walked over to the opposite side of it and held on to it. John put his arms down and sighed in response.

"So are you just not gonna talk to me ever again?" Vee asked. John remained silent and this infuriated Vee all over again.

"Dammit John! I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night but I was mad and you hand NO right to say what you did and question how I felt about Randy. I mean seriously…what the fuck is your problem?" Vee shouted.

This made John upset as well. He punched the bag again, not hard, but hard enough to make Vee's small frame get bumped backwards against the wall. He moved around the punching bag and stepped in front of Vee and grabbed her left hand.

"This is my fucking problem Vee!" John yelled. "You're actually gonna marry that son of a bitch?

Vee snatched her hand away from John. "Yes! I am going to marry Randy! Get over it!" she screamed and began to walk away from John. John grabbed Vee by her arms and made her stand against the wall again.

"No way! You are not walking away from me! You're gonna fucking listen to me! I care about you so much Vanessa! It kills me inside to see what Randy does to you…to see how he treats you. Then you just stand there and take it and you don't even see how much of an asshole he is! You honestly can't stand here and tell me that Randy is being faithful to you can you? I mean…you don't think it's funny how Candice is always in your face about Randy? You don't think she has a reason for acting like she does?" John was about to pop a vain at this point. He had to tell her about Randy and it all came out at once. John had never been this pissed at Vee and yelled at her the way he did…ever.

Tears were threatening to fall from Vee's eyes but she blinked them away as best she could. She managed to get John to release his grip on her and pushed him back with all of the force she could get in her body.

"Fuck you John! Why can't you accept the fact that I am in love with Randy? You and I will never be together! I personally think Candice is all over Randy because she's jealous of the fact that he would never touch her! Randy is faithful to me and I trust him completely! I love him!" she screamed. Vee turned to walk away then she stopped and faced John once again.

"You know, I came in here to apologize and try to get back to how we used to be…but clearly that isn't gonna happen! And do you remember what I said to you last night? About never speaking to me again? Yeah consider that set in stone!"

Vee walked away before John could say anything. She pushed open the gym doors and quickly walked down the hall before stopping and leaning against the wall. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She couldn't believe that she had another fight with John. She felt so empty without him being apart of her life and she didn't know why_. "Maybe I do have feelings for John…no…I am gonna marry Randy and we are gonna be happy,"_ she thought to herself. She wiped her eyes and headed down the hall to go see if it was time for Randy's match.

**John and Vee fight a lot don't they? Lol…Anyways…can't wait to see what's gonna happen next! Read and review peeps! Thanx and I luv ya! P.S. Did anyone watch Raw on Monday, Oct. 18th? Yeah…Ric Flair and the blood…that was crazy! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE…just my OC's! **

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Lol…R&R PLEASE! I love hearing what you guys have to say…also…thanks to everyone who is sticking with me for this story!**

**Chapter Ten **

**After Raw**

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Vee went through the motions of her work that she does every Monday night with a less than stellar attitude. However, she made sure she switched superstars with Tenisha. She was not going to be able to even look at John without crying. She felt so confused about everything now and she didn't know what to do. After Raw, Vee went to Randy's locker room. When she came in he was on the phone. After about 5 more minutes, he ended his call.

"Who was that?" Vee asked.

"It was Christian. He said that we needed to hurry up and get ready and meet everyone back at the hotel," Randy said, as he packed up his stuff.

"Get ready for what?"

"To go to the club…for that promotional thing…" Randy said.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that." Vee said as she rubbed her forehead. There was a huge Raw after party that was also a big promo for the WWE and all of the Superstars were going to be there.

Vee sighed as Randy walked over to her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't go out tonight, baby."

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"I have too much work to do for the rest of the shit that's going on this week." Vee said.

"Aww…are you sure you can't get out of it?"

"Nope…not unless I wanna get yelled at tomorrow."

Truthfully, Vee didn't feel like going. She was too upset and had way too much work to do to think about partying. Randy grabbed the rest of his stuff and Vee grabbed hers at they headed back to the hotel. In the car, Randy's cell phone rang. Vee looked at him as his face turned up while he talked.

"What?...are you serious…fine, I'll just meet you guys there…yeah, bye." Randy closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Vee asked.

"That was Shelton. He said everyone left already without me and told me to drive myself. Is it ok if I drop you off at the door?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Vee said as she leaned her head back against the headrest.

As they rode in silence, Vee began thinking. Her mind wandered to the last time Randy was at the club. She began to worry about Candice and him. She knew Randy had to go to the club tonight since he was one of the biggest wrestlers in the WWE and she also knew that Candice would be there too. Tonight Vee wouldn't be there to monitor everything he was doing. She was secretly praying that what everyone said was happening between them wouldn't happen tonight. Randy pulled up to the hotel so Vee could get out. Before she got out she looked over to Randy.

"Randy, am I going to be able to trust you tonight?" she asked quietly as she played with her engagement ring."

"Baby, of course you can, why wouldn't…" Randy stopped because he already knew the answer as to why she wouldn't be able to trust him.

Vee looked straight into Randy's eyes.

"Randy, I love you with all of my heart and I don't want to lose you…please promise that you won't do anything stupid or do anything to hurt me," Vee said.

Randy leaned over and looked at his fiancée. She looked so sad and there was so much doubt in her eyes. Randy cupped her chin in his hands and looked back into her eyes. He gave her a long, deep kiss.

"I promise baby, I love you," he said. Vee gave him a weak smile as she stepped out of the car. She walked around to the entrance of the hotel and gave Randy a small wave. He returned her wave with a wave of his own then pulled off towards the club.

A small tear escaped from Vee's eye and down her cheek. For some reason, she felt like that kiss was a goodbye kiss. She didn't know if she could trust Randy, but she prayed that he would not hurt her that night. She walked to the elevator and up to her room. Vee grabbed a sweatshirt and some shorts and settled down on the bed for a long night of work…and worrying.

000000000000000

**At the club**

Tons of flashbulbs went off as each of the superstars went into the club. This was a big time, red carpet type deal. Trish and Stacy posed for the cameras then, after what seemed like years, went into the club.

"Oh my god! That was insane!" Stacy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah…but it doesn't matter because I'm blind now thanks to all of those flashes," Trish said as she blinked her eyes. The two girls made their way over to the bar where they met up with Shelton, John and Tenisha. Shelton and Tenisha were completely wrapped up in each other while John was completely wrapped up in a beer that was still full. He appeared to be completely zoned out.

"What's up with you champ?" Trish asked as she sat down at a stool next to John. He didn't hear her so Trish waved a hand in his face.

"HELLOOO? Earth to John!" she said.

"What? Oh…hey," John said.

"Man, what's with you?" Stacy said.

"He's thinking about Vee, that's what's with him," Tenisha said. John rolled his eyes at the mention of her name.

"Can we please not mention her? For one night?" John snapped.

"Wow! Someone's mad! Just because you two got into it AGAIN doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Tenisha said.

"You guys had another fight?" Stacy asked as she sipped her drink.

John breathed a heavy sigh. "Yes."

"What about?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now ok Stace?…Shit!" John snapped on her too.

"My God! Ok John!" Stacy said, her feelings clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry you guys…I'm just not in the mood to talk…or party. I think I'm gonna leave," John said as he stood up.

Shelton looked at his watch. "Man, it's only…1:00am! You can't leave. The night is young…plus you're the WWE Champion. What is this party gonna look like without you here?" he said.

"In case you forgot…we have two champions in the WWE…tell Batista to make up for my not being here. I'll see ya'll later. I'm out," he said as he walked away.

"Wow, those two REALLY need to stop fighting. I swear when they are mad at each other, they are NOT fun to be around," Trish said.

"I agree," everyone said in unison.

Meanwhile, in a small corner of the club, Randy was cuddled up in a booth with none other than Candice. They were kissing and making out like they were an actual couple. They didn't notice all of the cameras around that had snapped pictures of the two of them. The cameramen thought they were an actual couple, considering that Vee worked behind the scenes and wasn't well known like Candice was. Randy had a few drinks but was not drunk. He knew exactly what he was doing and he felt bad but he couldn't help it. It seemed like whenever Vee wasn't there for him Candice was. Candice leaned over to Randy's ear and whispered seductively in his ear.

"I'm ready to go and have some actual fun…with you," she said as she looked up at him. Randy gave her his trademark smirk as he took her hint.

"I'm so happy you said that. Let's go."

With that, Randy got up from the booth and he and Candice left out of the club. They went out the back way so no one saw them. _"This is going to be a great night…"_ Randy thought as he led Candice to his car.

00000000000

Vee threw down her pen, closed her laptop and set it on the other side of the bed. She looked at the clock on the top of the television. _"It's 1:30 in the morning? I'm so over this work,"_ she thought to herself as she leaned back against the headboard. She decided that she wanted to go to sleep in her own bed that night. She stood up and looked at all the papers that were scattered on the bed. _"Yup…definitely going home to sleep in my bed,"_ she decided in her head.

Vee slipped on a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let her hair fall down around her face. She grabbed a pen and paper and left a note for Randy in case he decided to come back to the hotel instead of going to the house. She grabbed her keys and her purse headed out the door. When the elevator got to the main floor, Vee was looking down at her feet. She didn't realize there was someone getting onto the elevator and bumped into them.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I…," she stopped talking when she met eyes with the person….it was John. She immediately looked down and pushed past him without saying a word. Her eyes were welling up with tears but she didn't let them fall. John turned to call after her but then decided not to. He sighed and turned back to walk up to his room and go to sleep.

Vee quickened her pace and jogged to her car, which she'd sent Tenisha and Shelton to get for her before Raw, just so she could have her own car and not have to depend on Randy for a ride. It was starting to rain a little bit so she got to her car as fast as she could. She hopped in the car and started up the engine, then drove off to the house.

0000000000000

After about twenty minutes of driving, Vee pulled into the circle drive of Randy's house. As she pulled closer to the house, she noticed that Randy's car was already there. Vee got out of her car and slowly walked past his car. _"Why didn't he tell me he was coming to the house?" _Vee thought to herself. She put her key in the door and quietly pushed it open. She set her keys on the table in the front hallway and walked through the house to the stairs. The house was pitch black on the first floor and Vee quickly jogged up the stairs. The room she and Randy shared was straight ahead from the steps. As she approached the door she could hear soft moaning. She stopped in her tracks and listened in the middle of the hallway for a second. She heard it again…this time it was a little louder. She walked the rest of the way to the room and put her hand on the doorknob. She stopped once again before turning it. This time, Vee heard a girl and heard her say "Oh Randy". Vee turned the knob and fiercely pushed the door open. She gasped and put both hands to her mouth in shock. Tears instantly filled her eyes and began to pour down her face. There she saw Candice, on top of Randy, having sex. They were too busy to notice until Vee let out a loud shriek.

"You…fucking bastard!" Vee yelled at the top of her lungs. "You promised me! How could you?"

A shocked Candice turned around, still on top of Randy, while a look of sheer horror spread across Randy's face. He quickly threw Candice off the top of him and tried to get off the bed and wrap a sheet around his naked lower half. As he got off the bed, Vee turned around and ran down the stairs.

"BABY! WAIT!" Randy yelled after her as he tried not to trip over the sheets and run to catch up with her.

Vee sped her pace up and grabbed her keys off the table and ran out the door. Randy was at the bottom of the steps and almost caught up with her.

"Vanessa! Baby…please…" Randy tried to say before he was greeted with the slamming of the door.

"Wait," Randy said but she didn't hear him. He leaned back against the door and banged his head on it a few times.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. "How did I let this happen?"

00000000000000

It was pouring outside now and Vee jumped in her car and sped out of the driveway and down the street. She was crying so hard and tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept falling. _"How could he? Why would he do this to me?"_ Those were the questions that she had in her head and could not find the answers to. Her chest was literally hurting so bad that it was hard for Vee to breathe. Her heart had truly been broken and shattered into a million pieces. Randy was her entire world…he was her whole life and she had been prepared to be with him for the rest of her life.

Vee drove back to the hotel and hopped out the car. She walked slowly through the parking lot because she felt like she might faint or throw up. She made it all the way to the elevator and up to the 7th floor without collapsing. She looked down at the end of the long hallway and walked to the last room on the left. She stood in front of it for what seemed like ages before she knocked. Finally, her hand went up to the door and she knocked lightly.

After about two minutes someone answered the door. She looked up into the eyes of the person with heartbreak in her eyes as they stared back with the same heartbroken look…John. She didn't know why but she needed him the most at this very moment in time. He quickly pulled her inside and wrapped his arms securely around her small body. She was shaking uncontrollably from being so cold as well as deeply hurt. He guided her over to the bed and sat down. She sat in his lap and buried her head into his chest. She then lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"You were right….you and everyone else were right," she choked out in between sobs.

"About what?" John asked, even though he already knew the answer. Only one thing could make Vee this upset.

"Randy and Candice…I walked in on them having sex. Randy has been…cheating on me."

When Vee spoke these words, she broke down again and her sobs turned into wails. She buried her head in John's chest once again and continued to cry. He stroked her hair and just held her and let her cry. Finally, she stopped crying and Vee was silent.

"Vee?" John whispered. He looked down and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. He gave her a sad smile and laid her down on the bed. He put the covers over her body and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Then, he laid down next to her. As he did, Vee turned towards him and snuggled close to him. He held her tightly and then drifted off to sleep himself.

**Well…there you have it! The bastard FINALLY got his ass caught! Now I wonder what's gonna happen when Vee and Randy see each other. How will she react? And what about Vee and John? I guess we'll have to wait and see! Til next time folks…lol Read & Review…and once again..sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait…like I always say.. college blows! Lol…ttyl Thanx! MUAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's…Vince does…but I wish I owned John…and Randy…and Batista…sigh..**

**A/N: Wow…I'd like to congratulate myself on updating quickly…lol…props to me…thanks to everyone who reviewed…I'm glad you liked it! So on to the next chappy…Read and Review!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The next morning**

Vee woke up early in the morning…around 8 o'clock. She rubbed her eyes and slowly blinked them open. She laid there in the bed for a second and tried to process what happened last night and figure out why she was back at the hotel, in a room that wasn't hers.

"_Oh yeah…I walked in on my fiancé having sex with another woman…right. Then I came here to John's room…John,"_ she thought to herself. She glanced to the other side of the bed and noticed John wasn't there. She listened to the silence of the room to make sure he wasn't anywhere else. She realized that he wasn't there and leaned back against the headboard.

She looked over to her right and saw a folded note on the bedside table. It said "Vee" on the front of it so she reached over and unfolded it.

"_Vee,_

_Sorry for not being there this morning…you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. I had to leave early to get a workout in. Then I have some other stuff to do before the meet and greet. I'll see you there._

_Love, _

_John_

Vee gave a small smile to the note and folded it up. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself. She could have scared someone due to the way she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was completely out of control. Then she looked down and saw her still somewhat wet clothes. She turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. She really didn't feel like going to the arena to do any type of work today but she knew she had no choice. She also didn't feel like going to work because she did not want to see Randy there.

As Vee approached her door she saw Tenisha standing outside of it knocking. She came up behind Tenisha and spoke, scaring her a little.

"Hey," Vee said quietly. Tenisha turned around and saw her friend looking like hell.

"Hey…what's the matter…where are you coming from?" Tenisha asked with concern in her voice as she looked worriedly at her best friend.

"John's room," Vee responded.

"Why? What happened?"

"Come in and I'll tell you," Vee said as she put her card in the door to open it. She slowly walked in and looked around for any signs of Randy. She looked over at his bag on the floor and saw that he had moved some stuff around. Vee breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that he wasn't there now.

"Vee what's the matter? What happened?" Tenisha asked her again.

Vee and Tenisha walked over to the bed and sat down. Vee started to cry before she even began speaking.

"Well, last night, after I was done doing work I decided I wanted to go and sleep in my own bed…at Randy's house. When I got there I saw that his car was already there. I went upstairs and as I was walking I heard moaning. I opened the bedroom door and I walked in and saw Candice on top of Randy having sex," Vee let out in one big breath before sobbing again.

"Oh my god Vee! I'm so sorry," Tenisha said as she quickly hugged her friend. _"Oh…I'm gonna kill that bastard! Then I'm gonna whoop Candice's ass!" _Tenishathought angrily.

Vee moved out of Tenisha's arms.

"It's ok," Vee said as she wiped her eyes. "I should have known…it's my fault anyways."

"NO! Vee, how is this your fault?" Tenisha questioned.

"Because you all told me! You, Trish, Stacy, Shelton, John…hell Candice even told me herself!"

"Vee this is not your…"

"I know…I know…look…I don't really wanna talk about it anymore," Vee said sadly. "I'm gonna get showered and dressed then we can go over to the arena for the meet and greet ok?"

"Okay," Tenisha said and sat there in silence while Vee got ready.

000000000000000000

**At the arena**

Vee and Tenisha walked into the arena. As they were walking down the hall, the door to catering was open and Vee peeked in. She saw that it was pretty empty, except for a couple stage people. She also saw John standing at the food table looking to see what there was to eat. Vee hung back and told Tenisha she would catch up with her in a few minutes. Vee walked into the room and over to John. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and looked down at Vee.

"Hey," he said with a warm, but small smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Hmm…I'm doing ok…right now. But as soon as I see Randy I'll probably lose it all over again," Vee said.

"Well, if you do lose it again, I'll kick his ass for you," John said which brought a small smile to her face.

"Well, I gotta get to work, but I just wanted to say thank you…and…I'm sorry."

John gave her a confused look. "Well you're welcome, but why are you sorry?"

Vee breathed a long sigh then looked away from John. "Because I've treated you like shit these past few days. Especially with all of the horrible things I said to you…I don't even know how you can talk to me still. I'm just really sorry, John."

John tilted her face up to his and looked into her eyes. "It's ok Vee," he said and pulled her in for a hug. When they released from one another, Vee looked up at John into his eyes, as he looked down into hers.

The two got lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. All John wanted to do was kiss away all the pain Randy had caused her for so long. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Vee wanted to reach up and kiss John as well as stay in his arms where she felt the happiest. She felt so good whenever she was around him. She felt like with him, nothing could hurt her. Just then, their gaze was interrupted.

"Vee! Let's go! Mr. McMahon wants to meet with us," Tenisha said as she popped into the room.

"Um…yeah…I'm coming," Vee said as she quickly turned around to head out the room. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Thank you again, John. I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah, see you later," John said as he smiled to himself.

000000000000000000

The rest of the day went well for Vee. The meet and greet went extremely well, and all of the fans left happy. Also, Vee had made it through the whole day without running into Randy. Vee went back to the hotel to shower and go to sleep. She was still extremely upset about the whole thing. As she put her key card into the hotel room door she silently prayed that Randy would not be inside. She pushed the door open and saw that her prayer wasn't answered when Randy, who was sitting on the bed nervously fiddling with his hands, greeted her. As soon as the door opened he stood up and began to speak.

"Vee, baby, I'm so sorry about last night. Please just listen to me and…" Randy started before Vee quickly walked up to him and cut him off with a hard slap to the face. Randy rubbed the side of his face in shock. Vee really knew how to slap the hell out of someone!

"Oh give me a fucking break Randy. Do you think I'm fucking stupid? How could you do that to me Randy? Huh? Why would you cheat on me?" Vee screamed. She instantly had tears streaming down her face as she prepared to give Randy a piece of her mind.

"Look, baby I know I fucked up but you have to believe that I do love you," Randy said. Vee scoffed at his remark.

"You _love_ me? Randy you clearly have taken to many bad bumps and landed on your head or something because you do NOT know what love is. If you loved me you would never have slept with Candice in the first place! And speaking of that…how long has this been going on Randy? Huh?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. He couldn't stand when Vee was this pissed. He knew nothing good could come of her being mad. And he knew she would be really pissed after he told her the answer.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me…it would be the least you could do for me," Vee said.

"Well, the first time…happened six months after we got together," Randy said, never taking his eyes off the floor.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that you were faithful to me for the first six months of our relationship and that's it! You motherfucking piece of shit!" Vee was screaming so loud now, it felt like the walls were shaking.

"What, Randy? Please tell me what your reasoning for this was. I mean I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you …or is it because you got bored with me? Is that it?" Vee was livid now. She was sobbing in between screams.

"No baby, that was never it…I love you …I don't know why I slept with her I just…" Randy started as he walked towards her.

Vee took a step back. "Don't you fucking come near me," Vee warned in a low tone. Randy stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't believe you hurt me like this. I almost lost my closest friends because of you Randy. You had me looking like a complete and total moron! I sat here…day in and day out defending you to everyone… getting into fights with my BEST friend and telling her she was lying and I doubted what she said…telling everyone that you loved me and wouldn't dare touch a slut like Candice. But what do you do? You go and fuck her, Randy! That's what you do!" she screamed. She was crying now as hard as ever.

Randy was in awe. He had gotten into fights with Vee before and she had yelled at him plenty of times but he had never seen her this heated. She had never screamed this much at him before…ever. He slowly stepped towards her, fearing that she would swing on him in second. Yet she stayed where she was as he approached her. He finally was able to get close to her and he made her look into his eyes.

"Vanessa, I love you so much. I know it doesn't seem like it because of how I fucked up and everything but you have to believe me…I love you Vee," Randy said.

Vee looked away from him. She wanted to forgive him. She wished he hadn't cheated on her…so much so that she contemplated forgiving him right there. But she knew better.

"Get out, Randy," Vee said.

Randy looked shocked at what she just said. "What?"

"Get the fuck out…now. I don't want you anywhere near me. Now leave!"

Randy backed away from her a little bit. Then he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss on her lips. As Randy did this, tears kept streaming down Vee's face. Then he turned towards the door and left. Vee fell into a small heap on the floor and cried her eyes out even more. After a few minutes of crying, Vee decided to get up and take a shower. She wanted to get dressed and go over to Randy's house to pack up her stuff. She wanted everything of hers to be out of that house. She quickly showered and got ready and headed over to the house.

0000000000000000000

As she was driving, Vee looked down at her hand that was on the steering wheel. She gazed down at the beautiful ring on her finger. She thought she was going to be Mrs. Randy Orton. She had made that man a priority in her life and given so much of herself to him. Now she was about to go pack up her stuff and end it with him…for good. Vee got into the driveway and saw that his car wasn't there. She decided to pull into the attached garage so that it would be easier to move her stuff. _"This should be easy now…especially with him gone," _Vee thought. She pressed the button and the garage opened, then once she pulled in it closed. She got out of her car and walked into the house to begin packing.

Vee was in the bedroom taking all of her clothes out of the drawers and the closet and putting them into a suitcase. Then she walked into the bathroom to grab all of her toiletries. As she was carrying the stuff downstairs and out to the garage, she stopped in the living room and looked on the mantle. She walked over and touched one of the pictures of she and Randy. It was taken on the first night that she and Randy went out together. Everyone was going out to a club that night and they both looked very nice, plus they were matching, and Stacy thought it would be cute if they took a picture together. Vee had on a strapless, black dress that came up to the middle of her thighs and Randy had on a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She had her arms draped around Randy's neck and he had his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. They were both grinning like mad because of the obvious attraction that the two had towards one another. From then on they were inseparable.

Vee walked over to the couch and sat down and set the picture down in her lap. She played with the ring on her finger as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she thought back and remembered the first time they met two years ago and the day she realized she wanted to be with him forever.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Nisha I'm so freaking excited! This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to see who we get tonight. What if I get Stone Cold Steve Austin? Or even The Rock?" Vee exclaimed to her friend. _

"_I know…maybe I'll get Triple H! Oh that would be nice!" Tenisha said, equally excited. _

_The two young girls walked down the hall to meet Mr. McMahon to see who would be their first superstars that they would get to attend to. They walked into the room where he was waiting and both of the girls greeted him with a smile on their faces._

"_Well ladies…tonight is your first night on the job so I'm gonna take it easy on you two. Just one superstar for each of you. Then, once you get used to the routine, I'll assign more for you. OK?" he said looking seriously at the two nervous newbies._

"_Yes, sir," they both replied. _

_He smiled at their obedience and led them down the hall to the men's locker room. He knocked on the door and opened it a little bit._

"_Is everyone in here decent?" He heard a bunch of "yeahs" and led the girls inside. Mr. McMahon walked in and they followed._

"_Orton, Christian, come here," he said to the two superstars. "Christian, this is Tenisha Long, and she's gonna be your assistant for tonight. And Randy, this is your assistant, Vanessa Russell." Mr. McMahon smiled as they greeted each other and he left the locker room so they could get better acquainted. After Mr. McMahon was gone, Randy took a step closer to Vee and extended his hand out to her. _

"_Hello Vanessa, I'm Randy Orton."_

"_Please, call me Vee, everybody does."_

_Vee gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Then her eyes wandered down his tan, well-toned chest to his extremely nice abs and then back up to his gorgeous face. As she extended her hand out to the young man, he smirked and brought her hand up to his lips and gave the back of it a soft kiss. _

"_Well then, Vee, it is a pleasure to meet you as well as have you as my assistant tonight." At this, Vee smiled sheepishly and looked away from him. Then Vee looked at her watch. _

"_Well, Randy looks like you're up first tonight. You have a promo to do in about five minutes, maybe we should get going?" Vee said as she looked up at him. He towered over her, standing at 6ft' 4in while she was only 5ft'6" with the heels she had on that night. _

_He smirked down at her. "You're probably right," he said. He extended his arm to her so she could link up with him. "Shall we?"_

_She looked back up at him and gave him a huge smile, which made his heart melt. "We shall," said Vee and the two headed out the locker room. _

_After Randy's promo, the two were sitting at a table in the catering room. A few other superstars were there but not too many…it was private enough and the two felt like they were the only ones in the room. They had been laughing and talking since Randy's promo and they were getting to know each other. Randy had just told Vee a funny story about how Randy thought he wanted to be in the military and that sent Vee into a fit of laughter. _

"_You know…you have a beautiful smile," Randy said as he looked into Vee's eyes. She looked down in embarrassment and smiled again. _

"_Thank you," Vee said. Randy was about to really turn on the charm with Vee when a stagehand told him it was time for his match. They walked down to the backstage area and Randy was about to go out. _

"_Good luck, Randy," Vee said sweetly. Randy looked back at her._

"_You're gonna be watching right?" he asked her._

"_Of course!" she said. He smirked back at her and turned to face the ramp. His music hit and before he walked out he turned around and winked back at Vee. She smiled and headed into one of the rooms with a television to watch the match. It was a fatal-four-way so he was going to be out there for a long time. Christian was in it too so Vee found Tenisha watching the match as well. Vee took a seat next to her best friend and began watching the match._

"_So how's everything going with Christian?" Vee asked._

"_It's great. He's really cool. Nice guy. What about you and Randy?" Tenisha said. Vee smiled at the mention of his name._

"_It's going good…really good," she said as she smiled even bigger. Tenisha gave her a knowing look. Vee looked back at her, confused._

"_What?" Vee asked._

"_Don't what me…you know what," Tenisha responded. _

"_No I don't…why are you giving me that look?" Vee said._

"_You like him," Tenisha said. Vee looked offended and turned around so she wouldn't have to face her friend._

"_No I don't," Vee said. _

"_Tell me that with a straight face," Tenisha challenged her friend. When Vee couldn't do anything but laugh, she gave in._

"_Ok…maybe a little bit," Vee said and the two continued to watch the match. _

_000000000000_

_After the match was over, Vee met Randy outside of his locker room with a bottle of water and a towel. _

"_Great job out there!" Vee said excitedly as she handed him the water and towel. _

"_Thanks," he said. "You know, I wanted to do extra good out there…because I knew you were watching."_

_Vee blushed a little bit and smiled at him. "Well I guess it paid off because you won."_

"_Well you know why I won don't you?" he asked her while opening the locker room door. _

"_No…why?" she asked. Randy bent down to whisper in her ear. As he spoke, his voice sent shivers down her spine._

"_Because you were my good luck charm," he said. "I think I am always gonna need you by my side." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Vee looked back up at him and gazed into his eyes._

"_I'll see you later, Vee," he said. _

"_Bye Randy," Vee said and went to get her stuff. She walked away completely flattered and stunned. She happily thought of the man they called "The Legend Killer." There was something about him that Vee instantly liked. She was always lost in his eyes and she felt something special every time he looked at her with them._

_As she was walking to the parking lot she didn't even hear Tenisha calling her. Finally Tenisha got her attention, as she had to jog to catch up with her._

"_Are you deaf?" Tenisha asked as she grabbed on to her friend's arm to get support and catch her breath._

"_Huh? Oh, sorry Nisha. I was just thinking," Vee said dreamily. _

"_About what?" Tenisha asked. Vee stopped and turned to her friend._

"_I think I just fell in love…with Randy Orton."_

**_End of flashback_**

Vee gave a sad smile to the picture and began to think of all the happy times she and Randy had together. She thought about how he could make her laugh and how he could always make her smile. He made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. And no matter how much she hated him at this moment in time, she still loved him more than anything in this world. It was hard to just stop loving someone who meant so much for a large portion of Vee's life. She also thought about how sorry he looked when he tried to apologize. Vee knew that she wasn't little "Miss Innocent" either. After all, she did almost have sex with John…she didn't…but she would have if John hadn't of made her think twice. They had both been unfaithful and now Vee started to feel guilty. After much thought Vee decided that maybe she would talk to Randy and tell him about her and John. Then maybe…just maybe…they could save their relationship. Vee didn't know if it was a good idea, but she was willing to give it a try.

00000000000000

Vee was in deep thought about her relationship with Randy when she heard the door open. She stood up ready to talk to him when she heard that he wasn't the only one to come in the house. She listened and heard someone laughing…a girl. Vee waited for whoever it was to come into sight. Randy walked in first and his mouth dropped when he saw Vee standing there. Right after he saw her, his visitor came up behind him…it was Candice. He turned behind him to say something to Candice.

"Maybe you should go Cand…" he started.

"No! Please don't leave on my account," Vee said smartly.

"Vee, baby…I didn't know you were coming by…what are you doing here?" he asked.

Vee stood there with her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe it. Randy had Candice with him…he clearly did not care about Vee, nor was he really even sorry. She couldn't believe that she entertained the idea of forgiving him. A few tears began to form in Vee's eyes but she did not let them fall.

"Wow, Randy! You never cease to amaze me!" Vee said as she laughed a little bit. "If you knew I was coming by then what? You would have scheduled your slut in for a different time slot?" Candice scoffed at this remark.

"I am not a slut!" she said, offended by Vee's comment.

"Um…bitch…last time I check, I wasn't talking to you so you can just shut the fuck up," Vee said as she gave Candice a look that could kill, ready to slap the shit out of her if necessary.

Candice was furious now. "Randy…are you just gonna let her talk to me like that!"

"Candice…shut up," Randy said. Candice crossed her arms in a huff but quickly shut up.

He turned back to Vee. "Babe, this is not what it looks like…Candice was just coming by to…" he started.

"Save it Randy, because I don't even care anymore. I came over here to pack up my stuff but then I thought that maybe we could work this out. Just maybe we could save our relationship, but clearly…that's not gonna happen now." She took a step closer to him.

"You know what else? I've been beating myself up these past few days…feeling guilty about kissing John," she said. Randy's face dropped at the sound of those words. Vee laughed a little bit. She had truly hurt him and she was kind of happy about it.

"Yeah…that's right…in fact I almost had sex with him Randy. But I didn't because I realized that I loved you. But you obviously didn't feel that way about me…you didn't feel that way about me when we first got together and you obviously don't feel that way about me now."

She walked over to the couch to grab her suitcase and turned to leave the house. But before she did she turned around to face him again.

"Well I won't be needing these…" Vee said as she tossed Randy the house keys. He was still in shock and he let them fall on the floor to his feet. Vee grabbed the ring off of her finger and threw that at him too.

"And I definitely won't be needing this anymore either…go to hell Randy," she said as she walked out of the house and slammed the door.

**There you have it folks…what do you think? I wonder what Vee is gonna do next…is she gonna realize that John is the right one for her?…hmm… I'm also curious as to what you guys think should happen? Any ideas? Thanx guys…much love! Read&Review! Luv ya bunches!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything related to WWE….blah blah…just my OCs **

**A/N: Now that you all probably hate me because I never update…lol…sorry. I just have had serious writer's block as of the last month. Anyways, I kinda got out of that funk when I went to Survivor Series this past Sunday! OMG! It was AMAZING!…it's gonna be hard for me to make Randy a piece ofcrap now because he did so good! So did John Cena and Batista(even though he got eliminated like…3rd!) Sigh...I wish they were mine…anyways on with the story. P.S. I probably will use some of the suggestions I've gotten later on in the story…I'll give you guys credit when I do! Lol…ok…here's the story…for real….**

**Chapter Twelve**

Vee walked into her hotel room and laid her suitcase on the floor. Then she plopped down face first on the bed. She began thinking about all of the things that had happened. In a matter of a few simple weeks her love life had gone from crystal clear to one big blur. Vee didn't know what she was going to do now. She was deep in thought when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID…it was John. She gave a soft smile as she flipped open her phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, Vee…how you doing girl?" he asked.

"Hmm…do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, I just left Randy's house because I was getting my stuff from over there. Then, he walks in with…guess who…Candice, so I'm feeling kinda shitty" Vee said sounding rather annoyed.

"Ouch, I'm sorry that happened to you," John said somewhat sorry that he asked.

"Well it's ok…it's not your fault…so what's up?" Vee asked trying to change the subject. She really didn't feel like talking about Randy anymore.

"Well, I was calling to see what you were doing tonight."

"I don't know yet…why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you wanna come hang out for awhile in my room…everyone is just gonna watch movies and chill," John asked her. He was praying she would say yes.

"_That's better than sitting here watching Waiting to Exhale and crying about Randy while getting fat from eating ice cream…" _Vee thought to herself.

"Sure…that sounds like fun," she said.

John blew out a silent sigh of relief now that she said she was coming. "Great…just come on by around 11 or so."

"Okay John, I'll see you in a little bit," Vee said.

"Aight, bye."

"Bye."

Vee clicked her phone shut and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only nine o'clock so she had some time to kill. Vee decided to change into some pajama shorts and a sweatshirt then threw her hair into a high ponytail. She decided that she wanted to get some work done so she opened her laptop and began going through files and doing busywork. She knew that if she didn't do something then her mind would be on Randy all night.

0000000000000000000

After about two hours of work, Vee decided that now should be the time to head over to John's room. She grabbed her cell phone and her room key and headed down to the elevator. As the doors opened to let her on, someone was getting off of the elevator…Candice. As she stepped off, Candice made sure to bump into Vee.

"Oops! I'm so sorry Vanessa, I don't wanna make this day anymore rough for you than it already is," Candice said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Vee let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to fight with her right now.

"Candice, do you really want me to whoop your ass again…right here…in the hallway with NO ONE to pull me off of you?" Vee asked with her hands on her hips. Candice looked a little worried as she remembered what happened to her the last time she tangled with Vee. She took a step towards wherever she was going. As she walked she turned back to Vee to speak.

"Of course not Vanessa, now you have a great night…oh and by the way…you won't have to worry about Randy coming home tonight…he's too tired because I wore him out from giving him the best sex of his life so he's just staying at the house. Bye!" Candice said as she turned and sauntered away, a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

Vee turned to get on the elevator, tears stinging her eyes. She leaned against the wall in the elevator and breathed out a long sigh. No matter how much he had hurt her she still had love for Randy. She knew that it wasn't going to fade away so quickly and that it would take time so any little thing that had to do with him felt like it was a dagger to her heart. She wiped away her tears as she stepped out of the elevator. Then she walked down to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered the door with a smile on his face but it quickly faded when he saw that Vee had once again been crying. He moved aside so she could enter the room.

"Vee, what happened?" John asked, worried about her.

"Where is everyone?" Vee asked avoiding the question.

"They aren't here yet, now what's wrong Vee?" John asked her again.

Vee sat down on the bed. "I had a little run in with the whore," she said. John laughed a little bit.

"And by whore you mean Candice right?"

"Of course…anyways…she said that I don't have to worry about Randy coming home tonight because he's worn out from her giving him the best sex of his life," Vee said. She buried her head in her hands and let tears roll silently down her face. John quickly moved in to give her a hug.

"Vee don't cry…Randy is a piece of shit who doesn't deserve you," John said, doing his best to comfort her.

"I know…but I can't believe I was so blind for so long, John. I mean…how could I not have noticed?"

"Well…you were in love and it's hard to see past that sometimes…not matter what people say to you. But that's in the past now and I guarantee you will find someone better," said John.

"Oh yeah," said Vee. John tilted her head up towards him and looked in her eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yeah…someone like…me," he said as he gently touched her cheek with his hand. Vee put her hand on top of his and gazed into his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

John leaned in closer to her so their lips were almost touching. "Yeah, I do mean that," he said.

Passion took hold of the two as they looked deeply into one another's eyes. Vee saw something so special in John. No matter what happened he was always there for her. He comforted her in ways that it seemed like no one else could. John leaned in closer and was about to kiss Vee when suddenly their gaze was broken by the presence of people outside of his hotel room.

"OPEN THE DOOR! WOOOO!" Everyone was screaming and banging on the door ready to start the movie party.

John and Vee let out frustrated sighs. John leaned his forehead to Vee's.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered and got up to answer the door and let the loudmouths in.

When John opened the door he was greeted by Shelton, Stacy, Trish, Tenisha, and a surprisingly drunk Christian, who stumbled in last. **_(A/N: Yes I know Christian is in TNA now…but I'm still keeping him in WWE in my story.)_**

"Who let him get near the beer?" John asked as he shut the door.

"It was my fault," said Stacy. "I told him to do a beer run before we all came over here."

"And you thought he wouldn't get into it?" Vee said as she grabbed one of the bags of chips that Trish had brought in. "So what movies do we have to choose from?" she asked.

Tenisha dug down in the bag she had to show everyone the options.

"The Wizard of Oz, The Notebook and …Texas Chainsaw Massacre," she said as she laid the movies out on the table.

Of course the girls wanted to watch The Notebook…well Trish, Tenisha, and Stacy did.

"I could definitely do without that one guys…seriously," Vee said.

"Yeah…and I really don't wanna watch anything about midgets tonight," Shelton said.

"They're called MUNCHKINS," Tenisha said and playfully hit him in his arm. Within seconds the two were play fighting with one another. Vee looked at them, ready to puke at their cuteness.

John grabbed the movie and put it into the DVD player. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre it is then."

Everyone settled down and got comfortable. Tenisha and Shelton snuggled together on the small couch in the corner while Christian, Trish and Stacy all camped out on the floor. John and Vee laid next to one another in his bed. John was sitting against the headboard and Vee leaned into his chest. When John made sure no one was really paying any attention to them, he leaned his head to Vee's ear.

"I meant what I said earlier," he whispered. "I truly do care about you." Vee took her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes. He really meant what he said.

"I care about you too, John," Vee said. Just then John took her hand into his and planted a small kiss on her little hand. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night and watched the movie.

**There you have it…a little short but I wanted to get something up for you guys. And don't think that these two are going to get together just yet…please…you guys know how long it took for Randy to get caught…why would this part be so quick to happen! DRAMA! Lol. PLEASE stay with me and remember READ & REVIEW! I love knowing what you guys think! MUAH!…also check out my other story _Plans Have Changed…_I plan on adding more and making the whole story about how Shana and John met…from the beginning then getting into their life and how she has a baby and everything else. Thanks and I luv ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's…don't sue! **

**A/N: So another long time in between updates…so sorry everybody! Finals time is here and I'm stressing out so friggin much! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read it and lemme know what you think! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

John opened his eyes and gazed around the room. The television was off now and the people who once occupied the couch and the floor had left. Then he looked at the clock.

"_1:47?" Damn time flies,"_ he thought.

Then he looked down at his chest where he saw Vee laying there, looking like an angel and sleeping peacefully. He gently moved her head to the pillow and stood up, careful not to wake her, and went into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about the young, beautiful woman sleeping in his bed right now. John wanted to be with Vee more than anything in the world. He hated for her to be in so much pain all the time. He knew he could make her happy if she would give him the chance. John turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

When he came out he saw that Vee was now sitting up and awake. When she saw John emerge from the bathroom, she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," John responded as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Both were unsure about what they should do now that they were alone, and they were both thinking about what had happened earlier in the night before everyone had come over to watch the movie.

There was no doubt that they wanted each other at that very moment. Finally, John couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning, John leaned in and gave Vee the most passionate kiss he could. At first she resisted but the Vee slowly found she was giving in to him. Everything John did made her body go crazy. The way he touched her, held her, and kissed her made her body respond in ways that Randy never could.

Randy.

No matter what situation she was in, Vee couldn't get Randy out of her head. She had called off her engagement of only two days earlier that night and now here she was…making out with John. Just as John was leaning Vee back on the bed and slipping his hand up her shirt, she put her hands on to his chest to push him off.

"John…we need…to stop…" she breathed heavily. He looked at her with confusion.

"What…why?"

"Because John, I _just_ gave Randy the ring back _today_. I mean, I was with him for two years…only him. And no matter how much I hate him at this moment, there's…there's still feelings that I have for him in my heart. This…with you and me…it's just all too much, too soon," Vee said trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

John sighed in frustration but he knew deep down she was right. And if he was going to make love to Vee he would have to know that she was in love with him and did not have any feelings, whatsoever, for Randy.

Vee looked away from John to avoid his eyes.

"I think I should go now," she said as she got up to leave and go back to her hotel room. He grabbed her hand and stood up to meet her eyes.

"I'm not going to rush you into anything Vee. As much time as you need to get over Randy, I'll give it to you," he said and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you John," she said and left the room.

000000000000

Finally it was Sunday and the Pay-Per-View was tonight. It had been a very stressful rest of the week for Vee. She had tons of work to do and was running around all week long like chicken with its head cut off. Mr. McMahon put most of the workload on her and she was basically put in charge of every thing the superstars did for that week. Not to mention that her personal life had started to suck even more.

After her night watching movies in John's room she hadn't seen much of him. He did have a lot of promotional stuff to do but he usually found the time to at least call Vee once everyday. And when the two did see each other he acted really weird around her…like he was mad at her even though he said he would give her as much time as she needed. He would hardly even speak to her or say anything other than "hey".

And Randy had been calling her nonstop trying to get her to talk to him. As far as she was concerned, Vee didn't have anything to say to her ex-fiancé. He made his choice about speaking to her when he decided to sleep with Candice.

Vee was quickly walking through the halls of the arena digging in her bag trying to find the list of wrestlers that she needed to keep up with for the night. She had everyone else's copy but could not find her own.

"_Dammit…I know it's in here somewhere…I just looked at it…"_ Vee thought. After she was unsuccessful in finding it, she let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"Shit!" she said. Just then she heard heels clicking behind her. Luckily it was Tenisha. Vee quickly scurried in her direction.

"Tenisha, you have a copy of all the lists right?

"Yeah," she replied.

"Let me see mine…I can't find it anywhere." Tenisha handed Vee her list. Vee glanced at it and let out a loud angry sigh again. She had been doing that a lot this week.

"What? What is it?" Tenisha asked.

"Looks like the next person on my list is the ONE person I did not want to see tonight…or any night for that matter," Vee said as she ruffled her hair a bit.

"Oh…Randy?" Tenisha said, already knowing the answer.

"Mm hmm," Vee said as she carefully gazed over the list. Then she looked up at Tenisha.

"You wouldn't want to take him over for me would you?" Vee asked.

"Hell no! I'd get fired for stabbing one of the most popular wrestlers in the company," Tenisha said without any hint of humor in her voice. Vee rolled her eyes.

"Well then I better get moving…he has a promo in…thirty minutes." With that Vee headed towards his locker room.

00000000000

She felt like she had just walked death row and was about to be executed. Vee hadn't seen or spoken to Randy in about four days and she had no plans on doing so but now she had no choice. Quite honestly, Vee couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Granted she really had no choice but she didn't see herself actually going through with it. She slowly walked up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking lightly. After a few seconds, Randy answered the door. When she looked up at him she was somewhat shocked to see what she did.

Randy looked like shit. He was pale and his hair was not at it's best like usual. He appeared to have bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't had any sleep in days. What Vee was most surprised to see was the look in his eyes. They were once so bright and full of fire and mesmerizing. Now they just looked a dull blue and dead. They also looked very cold and full of pain at the same time. He moved aside so Vee could step inside.

"Hey," he said quietly not even being able looking at her. After she left that night at his house he hadn't been able to get the look of hurt she had in her eyes out of his head.

_**Flashback:**_

"BABY! WAIT!" Randy yelled after her as he tried not to trip over the sheets and run to catch up with her.

_Vee sped her pace up and grabbed her keys off the table and ran out the door. Randy was at the bottom of the steps and almost caught up with her._

"_Vanessa! Baby…please…" Randy tried to say before he was greeted with the slamming of the door._

"_Wait," Randy said but she didn't hear him. He leaned back against the door and banged his head on it a few times. _

"_Shit," he muttered to himself. "How did I let this happen?"_

_Randy put his head in his hands as he walked back up the stairs to the bedroom. When he got_

_there, Candice was laying on the bed wrapped up in the comforter. Randy looked at her and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the dresser and got out a pair of shorts. _

"_Is that bitch gone?" Candice asked as she looked at her nails._

_Randy glared at her. "Vee is not a bitch and as matter of fact…I think it's time for you to get gone," he said coldly as he sat on the opposite end of the bed, as far away from Candice as he could get. Candice crawled seductively over to Randy and leaned against his back._

"_We weren't done yet…she interrupted our fun and I think…" Randy cut her off and pushed her off of him._

"_No Candice…we are done! Completely and totally finished! Now get your clothes on and get the fuck out of my house right now!" he yelled at her. Candice was completely hurt but she got off the bed and got her clothes that were scattered around the room. _

"_Fine Randy…that's just fine…but you can say goodbye to the best piece of ass that you'll ever get!"_

"_That's all you are anyways! GOODBYE!" he said as she left the room. He waited until he heard the door close then he fell back onto the bed. He looked over at the bedside table and glanced at the picture of Vee that was next to his bed. He reached over and picked it up. He smiled at it. She was truly the most beautiful woman he knew…inside and out. She always gave him the benefit of the doubt no matter what. Even after all of the times she'd seen him flirting with other girls she thought nothing of it and gave him her full trust. And now he had completely let her down and broken her heart at the same time. _

"_What the hell am I going to do?" he thought to himself and buried his head in his hands. _

**End of flashback**

Vee didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say to him. She walked over to the couch and put some papers out on the table in front of it.

"_Wow…this is awkward," _Vee thought to herself. She didn't want Randy to start talking to her about their relationship so she started to speak about his events for the night.

"Okay…you have an interview to do with Maria in thirty minutes and then you have your match after that…then you'll be done."

Randy simply nodded his head.

"That's it," Vee said and started to put her stuff back into her bag. She stood up to leave when Randy grabbed her arm. She turned back around to face him.

"Is there something that you need?" she asked.

Randy stood up to meet her eyes. "Yeah there is…I need you to listen to me," he said. Vee just rolled her eyes and turned to leave but Randy held onto her arm tightly. Vee sighed and once again turned to face Randy.

"Look Randy…I am at work and I am not about to talk to you about anything other than a wrestling ring right now so unless you need something that relates to WWE I suggest you let me go." He still didn't let her arm loose.

"I know you don't have shit to say to me and you don't want to hear a damn word I have to say but please just give me five minutes…that's it…then you can leave and never speak to me again if you don't want to."

He looked at her with pleading eyes that were brimming with tears. In all they time they've known each other Vee had only seen Randy cry once…and that was when he won the World Heavyweight championship. Seeing him like this made Vee give in and want to hear what he had to say.

"Five minutes…that's it."

Randy loosened his grip on her arm and then slid down to her hand to try and hold it. Vee quickly snatched her hand away from him then crossed her arms and prepared to listen to him.

Randy let out a long sigh before speaking.

"These last few days have been a living hell for me, Vee. I haven't been able to do anything but think about you…about us. I didn't realize it but you are the most important thing to me in this whole world. I thought I could just move on without you but it's not happening. It took me doing something so incredibly stupid to realize that I…I need you so much. It hurts so much to roll over in bed at night and not be able to feel you lying there next to me. I can't eat…I can't sleep. I can't do anything without you by my side and I…I miss you so much and I love you more than words can describe. Baby, I'm so, so sorry. I know I don't deserve you and you deserve way better than a piece of shit like me but please…I'm begging you…take me back and let me have a chance to make us right again."

Vee started to let the tears roll silently down her cheeks. Randy dropped to his knees and hugged Vee around her waist, clinging to her tightly. Vee could feel the tears from Randy's eyes making her shirt wet. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to pull Randy up and kiss him and make up with him but she couldn't. Something inside of her held her back from doing so. She carefully moved away from Randy and dropped to her knees so they were face to face. She looked into his tear-stained eyes.

"Randy…I am so happy you said that. But how am I supposed to believe any of it? I mean…it took you sleeping with another woman to realize that you loved me? I want to take you back and start all over again with us. I want to be your wife and have your children and have a family with you but…I just can't go through this again. I've hurt so much because of you and I just don't think we can be together again…at least not now."

Randy looked away from her and rubbed his face. "Can you answer me this one question?"

Vee slowly nodded her head.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, Randy…I do still love you."

"Then please don't say no to giving us another try. Just tell me you'll think about it."

Vee sighed and wiped her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to give her relationship another try but she also had feelings for another man. Finally Vee made up her mind.

"I'll think about it…now can you please go to makeup and get your face cleaned up?" she asked as she stood up to go back to the couch. Randy solemnly nodded his head and walked to the door. He turned back to Vee before he walked out.

"Vanessa?"

Vee looked up at him. Then he spoke again.

"I love you," he said then walked out of the room.

Vee leaned back against the sofa and let out the hundredth frustrated sigh of the week. She didn't know what to do about Randy and John now. On one hand, she still loved Randy with much of her heart. She had been set on marrying him just a few days ago and now here he was…pleading for her to give their fucked up relationship another shot. Then there was John, who had never done anything to hurt her…just comfort her and be there for her whenever Randy did anything stupid. He was the man who had helped start putting her heart back together and he had already taken a large piece of it with him. She was so torn between the two men and she didn't even know why. The answer was so clear to everyone else…even Randy knew that she shouldn't take him back. So why wasn't it clear to her and why was she considering it? Did she want to be with Randy again? Or did she want to start a new life and be happy with John?

**Oooooooo! It's getting good! Lol…What should Vee do? I mean that almost made me cry…Randy pleading with her and everything…Damn this girl has some decisions to make…anyways…read and review! Thanx!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to WWE….but I wish I did…just my OC's **

**A/N: Study break! Actually…I didn't study at all so I'm gonna study all day tomorrow. So please read and review so I can have something to read when I come home from the library after 8 hours…lol…Remember…I write for you guys and I luv ya all so much…I love reading your thoughts on my stories! Kinda sappy…I know…anyways…here u go!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Vee wiped her face and re-applied some make up then got up and left Randy's locker room. She didn't need to see him anymore tonight but she already had a feeling that he would be calling her tonight trying to beg for more forgiveness. Vee was already pissed at herself for even thinking about giving her relationship with Randy another chance. He didn't deserve it and now he had totally sent her into a guilt trip.

"_He started crying…over me. Damn, I never thought I'd see the day,"_ Vee thought as she walked down the hall. She was looking down at the ground and was massaging her temples when she bumped right into a large, shiny thing…on someone's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Vee yelped as she rubbed her eyebrow. When she looked at what she ran into, she saw it was the WWE Championship belt. Then she looked up to meet eyes with John. Instantly, she felt herself tense up. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He just looked down at her.

"Sorry," he said coldly and was about to continue walking away when Vee grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey! What the hell is up with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean…I just have some shit to do…you know…wrestle?" John said as he rolled his eyes and pulled away from Vee. She walked quickly and stood in front of him.

"Uh…yeah, I get that but what I _mean_ is why are you being such a dick to me? I haven't talked to you in like…four days and whenever I see you, you come off to me with this pissy ass attitude. I mean you haven't even called…" she started.

John put a finger in front of her face, which made her stop talking.

"Yeah…I know I haven't called you because I realized something Vee, a phone works BOTH ways," he yelled angrily. This caused the few people in the hallway to turn and look at them. Vee noticed this and decided that she didn't want any rumors to get passed around about them arguing. She grabbed John by his sweatshirt and led him to a small, secluded area.

"What are you getting at John because I know you are mad at me for something more than me apparently not knowing how to use a telephone," Vee said as she looked up at his angry face. Quite frankly, she didn't need this right now and she wanted to know why he was being so cold to her.

John let out a long sigh and closed his eyes before speaking.

"No…it's not all because you don't call me…but that's part of it. After you left that night, it gave me a lot of time to think. I was so ready to make love to you right there and what did you do? You pushed me away…for Randy. I know I said I'd give you all the time you needed but I don't think I can. You always push me away and I'm always stepping up and giving this…this…whatever the hell you call this "thing" we're in a chance. I'm the only person here fighting to make something come of you and me. You always put me on the back burner while you run to Randy and give that fool chance after chance and I'm tired of it. I shouldn't have to play second fiddle to some dude who can't keep his dick in his pants and be faithful to his girlfriend. I'm fucking sick of it, Vee."

Vee stood there, in complete shock. Everything John had said was totally true. She had been giving him the run around for so long. Now he was starting to turn his back on her. She let out a long sigh and was about to speak but John turning away from her made her stop.

"Call me when you get your head together," he said and left Vee standing all alone. Both of the most important men in her life just basically poured their hearts out to her…one with anger and the other with love. She was so confused. Vee put her head down.

"_What the hell is going on with my life right now?"_ she thought to herself and walked down the hallway to get back to work.

00000000000

Vee packed up all of her things and sat in her car in the parking lot for a second. The Pay-Per-View was over and what seemed like the longest week of her life was over. She could finally collect herself and rest. RAW and Smackdown were headed to the same place and Smackdown would be being taped on Monday, then they would broadcast RAW live. Then, everyone would go home for the rest of the week and take a much-needed break. Vee couldn't wait to get back to her apartment and just relax and think about what she should do.

When she arrived to her hotel room, her cell phone started going off. Vee thought it might be Randy but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Tenisha.

"Hey," Vee said, rather unenthused.

"Whoa! Someone's not in a good mood tonight," Tenisha said.

"Yeah, well I'm not," Vee said. Tenisha let out a long sigh into the phone.

"I'm coming over right now," Tenisha said. Before Vee even had a chance to tell her not to, Tenisha clicked her phone shut.

Within two minutes Tenisha was pounding on the door. Vee rolled her eyes and yanked it open.

"What? Are you supposed to be the damn police or something? Shit!"

Tenisha took a step back. "Wow…are you sure you want me to come in?" she asked.

"I didn't ask you to in the first place but since you're already here…" Vee moved so Tenisha could come in. Tenisha took a spot on the bed.

"Ok…what the hell happened tonight to make you all bitchy."

Vee sighed and plopped down next to Tenisha.

"Well, it started when I went to talk to Randy about his stuff for the night. He basically said that he's been stupid and is sorry and that he wants to give us another chance."

"And you told him to suck a dick and go to hell right?" Tenisha asked. Vee looked away from her friend and Tenisha's eyes got wide.

"Shut the fuck up! You took the bastard back?" Tenisha yelled.

"NO! I didn't say that…I told him I'd think about it," Vee said, now realizing how dumb her response was.

"Wow," Tenisha said, astonished at her friend.

"But he started crying," Vee said trying to plead her case.

"And that's what has you so upset or is there more?"

"Oh…there's more. After I saw Randy I ran into John. He's been being a dick to me lately and that didn't change tonight so I asked him what was up. Then he told me that he puts more into making me and him an "us" and said he couldn't do it anymore."

Tenisha looked at her friend. "Can you blame him?"

Vee looked back at her confused. "What?"

"Can you honestly blame him for being upset? I mean…you're probably gonna get mad at what I'm about to say but…'

"Then don't say it."

Tenisha sighed. "I'm telling this because you are my best friend and I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again ok?"

"Fine," Vee said, knowing that Tenisha was going to talk whether she liked it or not.

"Look, you getting back with Randy would be the worst idea you have ever had. And quite frankly, John has the right to be pissed at you, Vee. John is in love with you. Anyone with a fucking brain can see that. Now he's been there for you every time Randy has fucked up…and that's a LOT…and he's getting sick of you sending him around in circles."

Vee scoffed at Tenisha's remarks. "I am not sending him around in circles!"

Tenisha eyed her friend. "Really?"

"Yes really!"

"So making out with the boy on three occasions and spending the night with him and almost fucking him…twice THEN making him stop because you suddenly feel guilty isn't sending him in circles?"

Vee was silent then Tenisha smirked at her.

"Yeah…that's what I thought. All I'm saying is that John is not gonna wait around for you forever, okay. He is going to get tired of you for real one day and not be there for you anymore because he isn't your little puppy who will just come when you want him to. And I just don't want you to miss out on someone that is so good for you and loves you and I think that you love too. Especially not to give that bastard ex-fiancé of yours a second chance because he busted out the waterworks. "

Vee sat in silence for a little bit, deep in thought. Tenisha took the hint and decided to leave.

"Well, I'm done being Dr. Phil for your confused behind. Think about it ok and I'll holla at you later," she said as she stood up to leave.

Vee looked up. "Where are you going! This is one of the most important decisions in my life and you're leaving me?"

"Hey, this has to be your descision…and my love life isn't the one that's fucked up…I have Shelton," Tenisha said as she headed for the door.

Vee threw a pillow at her. "Bitch!" she yelled jokingly.

"You love it," Tenisha said as she scooted out the door before the pillow hit her.

000000000000

Vee changed into her pajamas and settled herself into her bed. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She obviously still loved Randy and knowing that a part of her wanted to be with him again was eating her up inside. She thought back about how she felt when she first met him. Then she thought about the first time they kissed on the night they went out on their first official date. They had gone to a really fancy Italian restaurant in Chicago, because that's where RAW was that night. He was a total gentleman and her heart melted every time she looked into his blue eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

_Randy and Vee walked up to her hotel room door. Randy, being the young, cocky, player that he was, would have loved nothing more than to go inside and see what Vee looked like underneath her clothes, but he knew that it would be some time before he got that far with her, knowing that she was a virgin and all. However, he knew that there was something special about her. To him, she screamed perfect in every way._

_Vee turned to look up at him._

"_I really had fun tonight Randy…it was such a good night, thank you," she said as she smiled sweetly at him._

"_I had fun too, Vee. You are an amazing girl," Randy said dreamily looking into her brown eyes._

"_And you're and amazing guy," she said returning the compliment and getting lost in his eyes. _

_The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally, Randy reached up and softly touched her cheek. Then he slowly leaned down and gave Vee a soft kiss on the lips. He then slowly slid his hands down to her waist and the small of her back and deepened the kiss. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He gently slipped his tongue in her mouth, which Vee gladly accepted but at the same time caused her to fall back against the door. After a couple minutes, the two released one another, both fighting to find their breath after such a powerful kiss. _

"_Wow…" Vee said as she tried to compose herself. _

"_Yeah…"Randy said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. After a few seconds of silence, they looked at each other and let out a soft, nervous laugh._

"_I guess I should go to bed now…it's getting late and…" Vee said as she fiddled in her purse for her room key._

"_Yeah…and we have to fly out tomorrow so…" Randy said, a little stirred and dazed by the kiss._

_Randy waited for Vee to open her room door. Once she pushed it open a little bit, she looked back at him. _

"_Goodnight, Randy."_

"_Goodnight, Vee." _

_Randy turned and walked down the hall back to his room smiling to himself and shaking his head. Vee poked her head out and watched him walk a little bit before shutting the door then collapsing on her bed. She let out a soft, dreamy sigh._

"_Oh Randy Orton…what have you done to me?" she thought._

**_End of flashback_**

Vee smiled at the thought of that night. That was the most passionate, powerful kiss she had experienced in her life…at that point. Then she thought about the first time she and John had kissed. It was so wrong but it felt so right. No matter how much she denied it, they had both wanted that kiss for a long time and even if she wouldn't admit it, her body sure did.

_**Flashback:**_

_When the song was over John slowly turned Vee back around to face him and looked deeply into her eyes. She was completely breathless. John had made her feel so special. Her heart was racing as he leaned closer towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and finally his lips lightly fell onto hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes and leaned deeper into the kiss. She didn't realize what she was doing. All Vee knew was that this moment felt so perfect to her._

_John's kiss was filled with so much lust and longing. The two had been waiting to do that since they'd first laid eyes on each other. As they kissed, it felt like they were both searching for a path to one another's hearts. Vee never wanted it to end. The way he held her when he kissed her made her feel so good. His lips on hers just felt like they belonged together. _

**_End of flashback_**

Vee sighed and tried to sleep but tossed and turned all night long. She looked at her clock on the bedside table. It was 2:15am and she was wide awake thinking about John and Randy.

At that moment, it became crystal clear what Vee needed…actually more like who Vee needed. This wasn't necessarily her decision on who she wanted to be with forever, more like who she wanted to be with at the moment. She didn't know what possessed her go to go his room but she felt like right now, at this moment, he was the only person who could understand her…understand what her body needed. She needed to be held and kissed in the way that only he knew how.

She quickly hopped out of bed and walked threw the different halls leading to his room. Vee stood outside of the door forever before knocking…not knowing if this was a good decision. Maybe she should just go back to her room. Finally, she lifted her hand to the door and knocked lightly, praying that he would still be awake. She heard some moving around inside and waited for him to answer. When he answered the door he looked down, surprised to see her. She looked up longingly into his blue eyes.

"Hey," he said.

Vee didn't say anything. Instead, she reached up and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first but then he just forgot about the initial shock and deepened the kiss. He could tell exactly what she wanted so he slid his hands around her waist and led her into the room kicking the door shut behind him…

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! I usually wrap chapters up but I decided to do it like this! The suspense must suck! Anyways, it's either gonna be Randy or John…obvi…it's great that they both have blue eyes! Anyways…read and review and lemme know what you think! Muah! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…just my OC's…don't sue!**

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the long time in between updates! I was at home for break and didn't have any of my stories! Lol. Anyways I'm back now and here with what you've all been waiting for after the cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews…I love you guys! Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Vee woke up the next morning to the soft sunlight coming through the hotel room window. She blinked open her eyes and let out a soft, pleasant sigh. She felt extremely at ease for a brief moment. That is until she realized why she felt so at ease. Then Vee remembered what happened when she left her room in the middle of the night, seeking comfort from him. She then looked down to her waist and saw his tanned, tattooed arm around her holding her close to him.

Randy.

"_Wow, John definitely wasn't lying when he told me I was dumb as a box of rocks…shit!"_ "Vee angrily cursed herself.

In the midst of all her thoughts last night, Vee felt the desire to go find Randy and seek out the "comfort" that only he could provide…which he very well did. However, she knew he would consider this a make-up sex session and would think they were officially back together. She put her hands to her face and sighed. This sigh wasn't a quiet one and it stirred Randy out of his sleep. He pulled Vee closer to him and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, baby," he said.

"Morning," Vee said, not as sweetly as she usually did. Randy instantly knew something was up with her.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. She shifted more to her side.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Randy questioned her.

"Yeah…everything's fine," she lied.

"You know I don't believe you right?" Randy said as he got up to put some shorts on.

Vee remained silent. Randy knew Vee all to well. He knew something was wrong with her last night so he decided to be straightforward.

"So why did you decided to come to my room and fuck me completely out of the blue last night?" Vee's mouth dropped at his bluntness.

"Randy!"

"What? I just wanna know…there has to be a reason."

Vee thought about it for a minute. She didn't know what got into her. She just felt like she needed Randy and no one else. But now she deeply regretted it. She couldn't help but wonder what John would say if he found out about this. He probably wouldn't have anything to say to her…ever again.

"Well…there isn't…I don't know why I came here…I just…did." Randy came over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Whatever…so after last night…where does that leave us?" Randy asked. He truly did want her back and he hoped that this was a sign of her forgiving him. He missed her desperately and missed the feeling he had last night with her. And he especially did not want her to end up with John.

Vee looked up at Randy.

"I don't know," she said softly. Randy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean you don't know Vee?" he asked with a slight attitude. He thought for sure that what happened between them was a sign of making up.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I said I didn't know, Randy." She was not in the mood for an argument of any kind.

"Is there someone else? I don't know…John maybe?" he asked boldly. Randy was definitely sick of John putting shit in her head and distracting Vee from being with him.

"I mean…you told me how you almost fucked him. Maybe you actually succeeded in doing so for the four days you wouldn't speak to me!" he said angrily.

Randy didn't know why he got so angry but he couldn't control his feelings about the situation between Vee and John anymore. Randy knew he was being a huge hypocrite but he didn't care. He couldn't believe that John would even try to touch his former fiancée and that she would actually let him do it. And after all, it was John's fault for hinting to Vee about him and Candice in the first place.

Vee's eyes got wide at Randy's comments. How dare he ask her anything about having sex with anyone else but him!

"I really don't think you're in the position to ask me about there being someone else Mr. "I Was Only Faithful For Six Months!" Vee shot back. That shut Randy up quickly. After sitting in silence for a little bit, Vee got out of the bed and grabbed her pajamas off the floor and put them back on.

"I'm gonna go…I'll see you later, Randy." He didn't turn around to look at her and when he didn't say anything, Vee rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

After that, Vee began to think that maybe it was becoming clear who she needed in her life.

"Maybe I didn't need Randy after all."

000000000000000

Vee was standing in the back of the arena looking at her nails waiting for Shelton's match against Ric Flair to be over. She was counting the seconds until RAW was over and could leave the arena and catch her flight back to Stamford. She honestly didn't want to be around the situation any longer. She couldn't deal with seeing Randy because he would make her cry and she couldn't deal with seeing John either because he would make her cry too.

However, she didn't want to leave on bad terms with John. She knew he was pissed at her and fed up with her. She really wanted to straighten things out with him. She glanced up at the monitor and then looked at her watch. Shelton still had fifteen minutes in his match so she decided to do a quick scan around the backstage in search of John.

As she was walking, she heard a girl laughing like she had just heard the funniest joke ever. She looked up and saw that it was Maria...and she was talking to John. This intrigued Vee even more so she decided to move a little closer to hear what they were saying to each other. She'd missed the joke that he had told her but she caught the tail end of the conversation and what was to be the most important part.

"So you promise we have a dinner date after RAW when we come back right?" John asked.

"Of course! That would be lovely John!"

"Alright then girl, i'm gonna call you later tonight though...after the show ok?"

"You'd better John Cena!" Maria giggled.

Vee instantly felt her heart sink all the way through her body and down to the floor. She couldn't believe it. He was asking Maria out on a date. She was so heartbroken and couldn't believe that he was actually doing what he had said. He was serious when he said that he was fed up with Vee and he wasn't gonna wait for her forever. Her heart broke even more when she saw John give Maria a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Vee couldn't take it and all of her instincts told her to go after him and tell him to go and tell Maria that their little date was off. She saw him turn around and when he saw her then happiness in his eyes turned into annoyance. But Vee didn't care. She started walking and met him halfway.

"What's up?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Nothing," he said. He was shooting daggers into her with his eyes.

"So...I see you're gonna take Maria out?"

"Yeah...she's a nice girl." John kept it short and sweet at this point and Vee was just waiting for him to go off on her.

"Yes, she is."

"I mean...it's great to like a girl who actually knows what she wants for a change," he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly wanted to take them back. Vee's face dropped at that comment and John could tell that it was a low blow. He didn't mean to hurt Vee but he couldn't help his feelings or his words when he was around her.

"Wow John...you really know how to get at me and make me feel like shit don't you?" Vee asked as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. John felt bad but not bad enough to let her send him on a guilt trip.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I mean...I told you to stop pushing me aside. I've been there for you and I wanted to make you mine but you kept going back to Randy. And plus Vee, I have needs too and…"

Vee cut him off. "John i'm sorry. I know I've been pushing you away and..." Now it was John's turn to cut her off.

"Well thanks for the apology and all but I'm not gonna cancel my date with Maria if that's what you're trying to get me to do."

Vee was taken aback by his cutting her off. She thought for sure that she could just tell him how she felt and he would at least give her a chance. But now he seemed hell bent on dating Maria.

"But John, I..." John put his hand up to silence Vee.

"Look...I'll...I'll just talk to you later...after we get back from our time off." With that, John walked away from Vee, leaving her speechless. She couldn't believe it. He didn't even want to hear anything she had to say.

Vee let the tears she was holding back roll silently down her face as she watched John turn around and walk away from the spot he left her in. It was then she realized that what Randy was doing to her, she in essence was doing to John. John wasn't falling for her excuses anymore and he was tired of the way she had been treating him when he had always been so good to her, which is exactly what she did to Randy when he poured his heart out to her the other day. The only difference was that she at least gave him a chance to speak and told him she'd think about it. John wouldn't even let her finish explaining why she was sorry. And now the best thing in her life had finally turned his back on her.

Just then, Tenisha slowly came up behind Vee who still hadn't moved from her spot. She gently touched her shoulder.

"I saw the whole thing sweety, I'm really sorry."

Vee didn't say anything. Finally she turned around and looked at Tenisha with sadness and tears in her eyes and choked out words Vee never thought she'd say in a heartbreaking whisper to her best friend.

"I think I just lost him...for good."

**There you have it! I hope you liked it even if it wasn't the person you all were hoping for. But don't worry…there's more coming…and definitely more drama! Yay! Thanks again for all the reviews…I write for you guys! Muah! P.S...sorry if it's kinda short!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to WWE…just my OC…sad but true…**

**A/N: I feel like I'm always apologizing for taking so long in between updates…but I'll say it again. SORRY! Lol….I wasn't really sure where to go with the story…I had so many different directions for it. But hopefully you'll like where I'm taking it. Anyways…read it and lemme know what you think! On to the next chapter…**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Vee was back at the hotel throwing all of her things into her bags when there was a knock on the door. She had left it cracked in case some of the superstars needed her before they all left.

"Come in," she yelled. When she looked up at the door she rolled her eyes at the sight of the person who walked in when she saw it was Randy.

"Get out," Vee mumbled.

"No, i'm gonna talk to you," Randy said defiantly and closed it. Vee was still upset with him from this morning. She didn't feel like talking. She walked over to the door and opened it again.

"No...you're gonna get the hell out." Randy rolled his eyes. He walked over to Vee and angrily moved her out of the way and slammed the door shut.

"NO! You're going to sit here and listen to me Vanessa. I'm sick of this shit and you and I need to work this out!" he yelled.

Vee was in shock at Randy's reaction and it kind of scared her. But Vee being the stubborn one was not about to back down to him or let him intimidate her.

"You wanna talk Randy? Then we'll fucking talk!" Vee walked back to the door and locked it.

For the next three hours, Randy and Vee had the battle of the century right there in the hotel room. They vented and yelled about everything that had happened in the last two weeks or so and neither of them held their feelings back from one another. Vee told Randy how she felt about him cheating on her, his flirting with other girls, his manipulative ways and everything else that had bothered her about their two-year relationship. Randy then went on to tell Vee about how sorry he was but she wasn't always there when he needed her and how he felt like she was often times, too close to John. The way the two yelled, screamed and cried could have awakened the dead.

Vee had surpassed crying at this point. She was just angry now. She was angry with Randy for everything he had done to hurt her. She was also angry with herself for being so stupid. She didn't know how his cheating ways had slipped by her. Randy had been her first true love, her first time, her first everything. Now here she was screaming at him about all of the shit he had done.

"Honestly Randy…tell me what was going through your thick head when you decided to fuck Candice! Because after everything I've done for you…I can't seem to find a rational solution," Vee screamed.

Randy jumped up from his seat and brought his hands to his head like he had a headache.

"Because you weren't always there for me when I needed you, Vee!" he yelled back.

"Wasn't there for you! Are you fucking crazy, Randy? I was there for you damn near every motherfucking second of every motherfucking day!"

"What about when you would go to Stamford every week for work? Where the fuck were you then?" Randy asked. Vee just laughed. He actually thought he had a valid argument for sleeping with another woman.

"Okay…I went to Stamford like…four times a month when we were on the road. And other than that, I was right by your side every night!"

"Well I'm sorry that you couldn't fit me into your schedule and that someone _else_ made time for me," Randy said.

"Oh? So this shit is my fault? Our relationship crumbling is _my_ fault? Well, I'm sorry but _you're _the one who was screwing around on me, Randy! I mean, when most guys miss their girlfriends, they usually go jack off somewhere, not cheat on them!" Vee shot back.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to Vee. "Don't act like you're little Miss fucking Innocent, Vee. Does making out with John AND almost sleeping with him ring a bell?"

Vee crossed her arms and looked at Randy. "_Almost_, is the key word in that sentence Randy. I didn't sleep with John…you on the other hand slept with Candice…many times!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of arguing, the two sat in silence. They had said everything that they could think of to one another. Vee had taken a spot on the chair in the corner of the room and was staring out the window. Randy was sitting on the bed looking down at his hands. He was thinking about how he had fucked up so badly with Vee. She was truly the most beautiful, sweet, and caring woman he had ever been with. He had never actually expected to fall in love with her after he met her but in the end, he found that he couldn't help it. He was the first person who she'd ever slept with and he was the one who said, "I love you" first, therefore earning her heart forever, which is what he wanted. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to screw it all up. He remembered the day they said those three special words to each other.

_**Flashback:**_

_Vee and Randy had been official for about two months. It was great and Randy had never been so happy in his life. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this good…all the time, especially when Vee was around. _

_She was so special to him and he had never been this enamored by a girl in his life. Especially by a girl who wasn't giving it up. They had fooled around a lot, but Vee had made it crystal clear to Randy that she wasn't having sex until she was ready. Normally, Randy wouldn't have waited as much as a week for some girl to decide whether or not she wanted to have sex, but Vee had something about her that Randy found irresistible, and he was not going to pressure her in anyway._

_Randy was waiting for Vee in her living room of her apartment in Connecticut. They had plans to go out to dinner somewhere since RAW was in town and then stay at her apartment. Vee came out of her room wearing white capris and a hot pink tube top with matching pink flip flops. Her hair was down and framed around her face perfectly. She looked over at Randy who was watching television and smiled as she walked over to the couch._

"_You ready to go?" she asked._

"_Yeah, let's go." They left the apartment and headed down to where Randy was parked. Just then Vee had a thought._

"_It's really nice out tonight…let's walk instead. There's some cute, little cafés that aren't far from here," she said. Randy shrugged his shoulders._

"_Okay," he said. _

_The two walked hand in hand down the street and stopped at a little restaurant and ate a pleasant dinner outside on the restaurant's patio. Then they stopped and got some ice cream and sat down in a local park to eat it. _

_Randy sat down on top of a picnic table and Vee jumped up and sat on his lap. It just so happened that the sun was setting and the two took in the beautiful sight as they continued to eat their ice cream. Vee was staring off at the sunset when Randy cleared his throat and gently rubbed Vee's leg._

"_Baby?" he said. Vee turned her head to look at him._

"_Hmm?" she said as she had a big glob of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. _

"_I just wanted to tell you that I really care about you…I want you to know that. And we've only been dating for a short while but…"_

_Vee dropped her ice cream. "But what? You're not breaking up with me are you?" Randy just laughed and gave her a reassuring squeeze and brought her closer to him._

"_No! No…I was gonna say we've only been dating for a little bit but I feel like I've known you my whole life and you are so important to me." _

_Vee's face lit up with a huge smile. "That's so sweet baby." She leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Randy put her small hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_Vee…I…I love you." That was all he said and it instantly caused tears to build up in Vee's eyes. She kissed him again and then she put a hand on each of his cheeks._

"_I love you too, Randy." He let a small sigh of relief out when she said those words. Then she hopped out of Randy's lap and extended a hand out to him. _

"_Come on…let's go back to my place," she said with a small seductive smile forming on her lips. She didn't have to ask Randy twice, as he practically ran back to her apartment. Needless to say, Randy finally got some from Vee. But it wasn't just sex for either of them. It was the most mindblowing, intimate, and sacred experience for them both. He truly felt love when he was with her._

**_End of Flashback_**

Randy smiled at the memory of the time they first made love. He enjoyed the feeling he had whenever he was with her and he had no idea why he thought he could ever get that satisfaction from another woman…especially Candice. He was still reliving the moment when he heard sniffles coming from Vee's direction. He looked up and saw tears pouring down her face. He got up and walked over to her then knelt in front of her.

"Vee? Baby…please don't cry," Randy said as he tried to wipe her tears away. She looked down at him; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Why did we fall apart like this? I thought you and I were so happy together. What happened?" she asked him through tears.

"Babe, I don't know…I am so sorry for what I've done. I really need you in my life and I want us to be happy again."

Vee smiled softly at him. She could tell he was being sincere. And she did want him back in her life…no matter how crazy it sounded. The only other person who made her feel so much love for them was John. And he clearly wanted nothing to do with Vee anymore. However, Vee didn't want to let John go either. Then she thought about how he left her standing there in the arena…alone, without even giving her a chance to explain or tell him her feelings.

"_He doesn't want me anymore…he's got Maria now. Why shouldn't I be with Randy? At least he seems sorry,"_ she thought to herself. Randy then interrupted her deep thinking.

"I really wanna fix us, Vee. Come home with me over vacation. We can work on everything and try to start over," he said.

"Randy…I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean…I still need time to think and I need to do some stuff at home and…"

"That's fine. Tell you what…go home for a couple days…sort your mail and do whatever you need to do. Take your alone time. Then I'll send you a ticket and you can come to my house for the rest of the time. Please, Vee." Randy looked at her with pleading eyes however she wasn't going to give in just yet.

"I guess I'll think about it," she said.

"Good."

Randy stood up and pulled Vee up with him, holding her hands in his.

"I gotta go pack and stuff. But I'm gonna send you the ticket first thing when I get home okay?" Vee nodded her head. Randy pulled her in for a tight hug then bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to say it back but…I love you." She smiled softly at him as he released her hands and headed out the door.

Vee collapsed on the chair again and continued to stare out the window, thinking. However her thoughts weren't filled with the man who'd just left her, yet with the one who was probably miles away not caring about what she did. She sighed and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

00000000000000

Vee arrived at her apartment on Tuesday at around 11:30 in the morning. She was very happy to be in her home and away from all the drama that the road had provided her with for the past few weeks. She set down all of her luggage in her bedroom and quickly changed into some sweat shorts and a sweatshirt of Randy's. It still smelled like his cologne and it brought a small smile to Vee's face.

Then she walked over to her counter where her mail was and began to leaf through it. She stopped when she saw a letter that said she had a package downstairs at the office front desk that had arrived around five that morning. She grabbed the piece of paper and went down to get it.

She walked up to the front desk and was greeted by the receptionist with a warm smile.

"Is there a package for Vanessa Russell?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes Ms. Russell…it's right over here," the receptionist said and scurried to the back. When she came back she was carrying a huge vase with a big bouquet of two-dozen red roses, with a pink one in the middle. Vee smiled brightly as she picked them up and smelled them.

"Looks like someone is special," said the receptionist. "Must be from one of those sexy wrestlers you work with, right?" Vee just smiled at her.

"We'll see…" she said and turned to head back to her apartment.

When she got inside she set the flowers down on her dining room table and took the card out. She hesitated opening it for a second. She wondered who had sent her flowers. She had a gut feeling it was Randy but part of her actually hoped they were from John. She opened the card and opened it. Inside was a ticket…to St. Louis. Vee smiled softly as she read the card.

_I told you I'd send the ticket as soon as I got home…well I did it right after I left your room instead. No pressure or anything…Hopefully I'll see you here in a few days._

_I love you,_

Randy 

Vee held the card as she walked over to her kitchen and grabbed her cordless phone. She dialed Randy's house number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Just like you, and you're welcome." Vee could hear laughing in the background…and it was a girl. This sent her into a fit of nervousness and jealousy instantly.

"Randy, who's that girl laughing in the background? I know you don't have some hoe…" Randy's laughing made Vee stop in mid sentence.

"That's my sister. She's visiting along with my brother and my parents are coming tonight. Don't worry, baby."

"Oh…I'm sorry I'm just a little on guard…you know?" Vee said sheepishly.

"It's okay…you have a right to be when it comes to my ass." Vee couldn't believe it. Randy was actually owning up to his mistakes and acknowledging them. This put her a little more at ease.

"Well I'll let you go and be with you're family then. Tell them I said hi." Vee heard Randy yell what she just said and heard them say "hi" back to her.

"Okay babe, I'll see you in a few days then?" Randy asked. Vee could tell that Randy was silently praying on the other end of the phone.

"Randy…I don't know yet," Vee said. Randy sighed on the other end of the phone but didn't fight with her about it.

"That's fine…I just hope you do decide to come. Anyways, I'll call you later tonight…after the fam leaves and stuff ok?" he said.

"Okay…I'll talk to you later."

"Bye baby. I love you." Vee hesitated before she responded.

"Love you too, Randy. Bye."

Vee clicked the phone off and set it down next to her on the counter. She decided to soak in the bathtub and really relax and think about what she should do. She found herself letting her guard down again with Randy and slowly but surely felt herself slip back into feeling strongly about him again. He had shown her how sorry he was and she was really starting to believe him. But Vee felt she still couldn't fully give her trust to him. Yet the more and more John wasn't around, the better getting back together with Randy looked to her.

**There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was kinda boring but mre excitement will ensue…and I'm planning something big in the next chapter…stay tuned! Lol..Read and review! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…just my OC's! **

**A/N: I'm back again with a long awaited update. Lol. Sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review! I love reading what you think. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Vee woke up the next morning and got dressed and ready for the day. She decided to call Tenisha to see what was up with her. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Vee said.

"Hey chicky. How are you?"

"Pretty good, what about you? How's Shelton's house?"

Tenisha giggled like a school girl, while Vee just rolled her eyes.

"It's great…he's great…I'm great. Everything is just…"

"Great, yeah Nisha I got it," Vee said with a slight laugh.

"So what's going on with you? Getting the much needed drama break?" Tenisha asked.

"Well…yes. But I'm actually calling to tell you that I might go visit Randy for the rest of this week and stay at his place."

Tenisha let out a long sigh. "Why on earth would you go visit that dickweed?"

"Nish, he wants to get back together. We had a really huge fight the other night before we left and we talked about everything. He's really sorry for everything and he's trying his hardest to make it right with us again.

"Mm hmm…but what about John?"

Vee's heart instantly fell upon hearing his name. It still hurt her to think about how John just turned away from her…not that she hadn't deserved it. But still, it hurt her deeply.

"What about John, Tenisha? He obviously has moved on from me so I figure I should move on to. Getting back together with Randy isn't that bad of an idea. I mean…we've been together for two years and we were engaged. We shouldn't just throw that away because of one mistake."

"Yeah…but it was a HUGE mistake! He was sleeping with another woman for a year and a half…that's _not _forgivable if you ask me," Tenisha said trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"I know and I'd rather not remember that, thank you," Vee said sharply.

"Look, I don't mean to open any wounds up or anything but, this is crazy, Vee. And how do you know for sure that there isn't any chance with you and John?"

Vee scoffed at that question.

"One thing…and her name is Maria," Vee said.

"Oh screw her…she's just the filler until you wise the fuck up! I mean…the man is head over heels for you and has been for a long time now. Just because he's mad at you doesn't mean those feelings just left his heart."

Vee sighed. She had already closed that book with John…in her head anyway. She didn't want to speculate at the possibility of him still loving her because then she would question how she felt about Randy all over again.

"Look, Nisha, I haven't even fully decided on going to visit him. But now I need to think so lemme let you go."

"Fine," Tenisha sighed. "All I'm saying is don't give up on John. And don't fall back in with Randy."

"Bye Nisha."

"Bye."

Vee clicked the phone button off and threw it next to her on the bed. She looked around the room for a little bit and tried to think about what to do. She still hadn't set her mind on going to St. Louis to see Randy but she thought that shopping would help her make that decision. And she decided that even if it didn't, she'd have some new clothes.

00000000000

**West Newberry, Massachusetts**

John was staring blankly at the television screen. He was trying to block out the incessant yammering coming from Stacy and Trish. All three had to do some publicity stuff for the upcoming pay-per-view that was to be in Boston in a few weeks and the two bubbly divas had invited themselves over to John's house for a visit before they headed home for the rest of their time off. John loved his friends but this was not how he envisioned his time home to be.

Stacy noticed John's silence and decided to incorporate him into the conversation.

"So John…you're awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing." Trish gave a knowing look at Stacy then she spoke up.

"Thinking about a certain girl, are we?" said Trish. When John didn't say anything she decided to speak again.

"And by girl I meant Vee." That got John's attention.

"No _Patricia_, I am _not_ thinking about her," John lied.

Stacy laughed. "He's probably thinking about his little date with Maria." Trish shot John a death stare.

"Why the hell are you going out with her?" John looked back at Trish.

"Because I asked her out," he said simply.

"Well that's too bad that you're just gonna break her heart since you really want Vee."

"Trish…what is it with you? Me and Vee aren't gonna happen…especially not now. I've accepted that now why can't you?"

Trish looked confused. "Why not now? What happened."

"John went off on Vee and made her cry at RAW the other night," Stacy chimed in.

"John!" Trish yelled.

"What!" he said.

"Look, this is stupid. I know how much you care about that girl and I can't believe you're gonna give up and let her go back to stupid ass Randy!" Trish yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"Whatever. She's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions." Then it was Stacy's turn to get fed up with John.

"The only reason why she's going to go back to Randy is because you wouldn't let her talk to you! Are you that stupid? Why do you think she was so upset, John?" Stacy said.

It was at that point that John realized that Vee did try to talk to him that night. But he wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise. He was so mad and annoyed that he didn't even see the look in Vee's eyes and he couldn't believe he just left her standing there. John hung his head low.

"What do I do now?" he asked the two Divas as they stood up to leave.

Trish walked over to grab his cell phone and threw it to him.

"First call Maria…then call Vee."

"I don't think I can. I don't know what to say to her. I've probably handed Vee over to Randy on a silver fucking platter." Trish just shrugged.

"The only way you'll know is if you call her," she said.

And with that the girls said their goodbyes and left John.

"_I have to call her…eventually,"_ John thought and stood up to go blow off some steam in the weight room.

00000000000000

After about six hours, 20 different stores and several shopping bags later, Vee returned home. She was walking past the front desk when she heard the receptionist call her name. Vee walked over to the counter to see what she wanted.

"Yes?" Vee asked.

"You have another package today."

Vee looked surprised. "Really?"

"Mm hmm…here you go," the receptionist said as she placed yet another vase filled with two- dozen red roses on the desk. She also placed a small box next to the flowers. Vee's eyes lit up as she looked at the things on the desk.

"Oh…wow. Ok, thank you," Vee said. She placed the package in one of the shopping bags and picked up her flowers then tried to make her way to the elevator as best she could without dropping everything.

Once she got to her apartment, she put the bags down and set the flowers on the table in her living room. Then she took the box out of the shopping bag and sat on the couch. She picked up the card that was with the roses and opened it. She smiled softly as she saw it was from Randy.

_Don't think that these flowers are a way of me trying to get you to come visit…that's what the box is for._

_Love,_

_Randy_

Vee laughed lightly at the card and then turned her attention to the box. She opened it to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. She slowly popped it open and gasped at what she saw.

Inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen. It was all platinum with diamonds around the whole thing. It was basically a sea of diamonds. Vee instantly wanted to start crying just because it was so damn pretty. It was some serious bling, to say the least. She quickly grabbed the phone off of its stand and dialed Randy's number.

When he picked up the phone, Vee could barely say anything. Finally, she did.

"Rand…it's…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you so much, baby," Vee breathed out. Randy just laughed at her response.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I like it! I love it!" Vee squealed.

"So…does that mean I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes…you most certainly will."

On the other end of the phone, Randy smiled cockily.

"_I knew that would get her. She's gonna be mine again in no time,"_ Randy thought to himself.

"I'm glad to hear that babe," Randy said. "Well you better start packing ok? Call me tonight when you're done."

"Okay…I will. I love you, Randy," Vee said as she smiled into the mirror as she admired the new piece of beauty around her neck.

"Love you too, bye," Randy said.

"Bye, baby." Vee turned off the phone and quickly dialed Tenisha's cell to tell her about her new present.

Randy hung up his phone and smiled. Getting Vee back was going to be easier than he thought. After this weekend and what he had planned, there was no way Vee would ever want to be with John or anyone else for that matter. It meant everything in the world to Randy to be able to have her because she was a great girl. But he also wanted Vee for the simple fact that he didn't want John to have her. He laughed lightly to himself and yawned. Then he looked over next to him and gently shook the half-naked girl sleeping next to him.

"Hey Christy, wake up…you gotta go babe."

00000000000

It was about 10 o'clock Thursday morning and Vee was finishing up her last minute packing. She had talked to Randy earlier that morning and he said he would be there to pick her up when her flight got in. He also said that he had a few more surprises for her when she got there.

She was running around her apartment like a mad woman and was trying to find her normal carry on bag. She couldn't figure out where it was so she settled on a different one in her closet. It still had stuff in it so she dumped everything out on her bed. She stopped rummaging through her things when she spotted a few pictures.

She picked them up and began to leaf through them. One was of her and Randy backstage after he'd won a match. She was giving him a kiss on the cheek. Another one was of her sitting on Randy's lap at a club they had gone out to. Then there was one of Vee, Stacy, Tenisha and Trish. She laughed lightly as they were all completely drunk in the picture and all had big grins on their faces. Her smile slowly faded as she stopped on the last one. It was of her and John and they were in the middle of the ring before one of the shows. She was laying over him pretending to pin him. She remembered all the fun that she and John always had when they were together. It seemed so long ago because lately, all of the other feelings of more than friendship had gotten in the way. Vee placed the pictures on her nightstand and shook the thoughts of John from her head.

"_I am going to go and be happy with Randy. Anything with me and John never was and never will be. If I was supposed to be with John, there would be some kind of sign,"_ Vee thought to herself.

She quickly grabbed all her stuff and headed to the front of her apartment. She took on last look around and turned off some lights. With a satisfied nod, she walked to the door. Just as she was opening it, her house phone started ringing.

"_The machine will get that one,"_ she thought as the door shut. Vee was down the hall and was not in earshot to hear the answering machine and the voice that came through and filled her apartment.

"Hey Vee…it's John…"

**OHH! There it is! John actually called her…but it was too late! And of course Randy's not being faithful again. What's gonna happen in St Louis? And what's the situation gonna be like when everyone goes back to work? Wait and see! Read and review! Much love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…just my OCs**

**A/N: Here's another chappie! Yay! I hope you enjoy it and review, review REVIEW! Lol…thanks guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Vee anxiously waited for the plane to land. She was very nervous about seeing Randy again. She didn't know how things were going to go between the two of them when they finally saw each other face to face. Randy had honestly been trying to make up for what he had done and Vee really wanted to give him a chance and she knew that this visit with him was going to be the deal breaker on whether or not the relationship was going to work again.

She walked off the plane and into the waiting area. She looked around for a second and then she spotted Randy. She smiled when she saw him. He was looking at a magazine that was right in front of his face and reading it intently. He had a hat pulled down to cover his face as best he could. It was late afternoon and the airport was pretty crowded. Vee was actually surprised that he ventured inside the airport to pick her up. He usually just waited outside for her because he didn't want to get attacked by fans.

"_Must be another way to show he cares,"_ Vee thought sweetly. Vee walked over to him and stood right in front of him. When he didn't notice she was there she cleared her throat, causing him to look up. He dropped the magazine and jumped up and grabbed Vee. He hugged her tightly then released her to give her a deep passionate kiss.

"I missed you baby. I'm so happy you came," he whispered in her ear. Vee smiled softly as she could smell the scent of his cologne from the closeness they shared. She leaned into him for another hug and let herself feel comforted by his presence.

"I happy I came too," she said.

When the two released one another, Vee spoke.

"How about we go get my luggage and stuff ok?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Okay," Randy said.

When they got there, Vee looked for her luggage at the baggage claim. After it went around three times, and no sign of Vee's things she began to get worried…and a little annoyed.

She gently chewed on the tip of her manicured thumb and put a hand on her hip. Then she turned around and looked up at Randy.

"I think they lost my luggage," she said. Vee began to walk over to the airline's desk and spoke with the woman working.

"Yeah…um…I just got off my flight and my luggage appears to be missing," Vee said calmly. Randy was trying to stifle his laughter. He knew that for right now, Vee was going to try and be nice. But he also knew that her tone would change in about two seconds.

"What's your name, miss?" the attendant asked her.

"Vanessa Russell." The attendant typed some things into the computer then looked back up at her.

"Do you know which flight you were on?"

"Yeah…flight 231, from Connecticut to St. Louis."

"Oh….well…um, apparently your luggage was not put on your plane," the attendant said. Vee's eyes squared in on the woman. Randy laughed lightly to himself, as he knew what was coming next.

"What? How was _my_ luggage not put on _my _plane?

"Well, it was as per your request."

"Per my request! Why in the hell would I put my luggage on another flight to somewhere else? And plus I didn't even buy the ticket! So how would you guys think it's per my request?"

The woman looked at Randy for help but he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm gonna go look at the baggage claim again, ok baby?" Randy said.

"Yeah," Vee said as she waved him in the direction. Randy just shook his head and laughed.

"Miss, I…" the attendant began.

"Can you tell me where my luggage went?"

"Um…no miss. I can't disclose this information since you did not buy your ticket."

"Oh my god! He just walked away! Hold on!" Vee stormed off to the baggage claim to find Randy.

"She said she could tell you where my luggage went." She sounded irritated and when Randy just smirked at her, she began to get madder.

"This isn't funny, Randy! Why are you smiling?" Randy just smiled at her and pulled her in closer to him.

"It's funny because you're getting pissed…and I'm smiling because I happen to know where your luggage is."

Vee arched her eyebrows up at Randy.

"How do you know where my luggage is and the damn airline doesn't?

"That's because I told you I had a surprise for you and this is part of it."

Vee looked up at Randy with confusion.

"What?"

"Well, I sent your luggage to Hawaii," Randy said as he smiled down at her.

"Why would you send my…" Vee said then she looked up at Randy.

"Shut the hell up! Tell me you didn't just send my shit there and didn't intend on taking me to it?" Vee said with her eyes wide with shock.

Randy laughed at her comment.

"Of course I intend on taking you to it. That's what my other surprise was…we are gonna go on a little getaway for the weekend."

Vee squealed with delight and jumped into Randy's arms.

"Oh my god! Randy! I can't believe you! You're the best!" He welcomed her hug and gave her one back.

"It's only for you baby. Becauase I love you."

"Aww! Randy, I love you too!"

0000000000000

John sighed as he hung up the phone. This was the fourth time he'd tried to call Vee and she wasn't home. He also tried her cell several times but it kept going straight to voicemail. He looked around his house for a minute before picking up the phone again. Only this time he dialed Shelton's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shelton, what's up man?" John asked.

"Nothing, just sitting here."

"That's cool…um…is Tenisha around you?"

"Yeah man, she's right here."

"Can I talk to her for a sec?"

"Sure…hold on." John waited while Shelton gave Tenisha the phone.

"Hey John," Tenisha said.

"Hey girl…listen, do you know where Vee is? I've been calling her all day and she won't pick up." Tenisha was quiet for a second before she spoke.

"John…she went to St. Louis…to see Randy." John's heart dropped at the sound of that.

"When did she leave?"

"Thursday morning."

"Why is she going to visit him? I thought they were done?"

"She was done with him…but apparently they had a talk that night after RAW and the two decided to work it out. He sent her flowers and a necklace then he flew her out there to see him. To try and get things going again, I guess."

John sighed at hearing this. He couldn't believe it. She actually went back to Randy. John however wasn't that surprised. He had basically pushed Vee back into Randy's arms, which were obviously open, waiting for her return. But a part of John knew that this wasn't right. He didn't know why he tried to deny his feelings for Vee…in the least bit. He was not interested in Maria but he wanted something to get his mind off of Vee. However that hadn't worked at all. Now here he was…left alone to wait.

"Do you know when she is going back home?" John asked.

"Mmm…probably not at all. I think they are just gonna head right back out on the road. So I guess you'll just have to talk to her then."

"How could I have been so dumb?" John asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"John, you're not dumb. You were just reacting how any normal person would in a situation like that. Same with Vee. Well…no she's actually dumb for getting anywhere near that piece of shit. But you aren't."

John laughed slightly. "Thanks Tenisha."

"Hey… no problem. We both want what's best for Vee and I think we all know that you're it…not Randy. Vee just needs to realize that."

"Let's hope she does," John said.

"Yeah…let's hope."

"Alright, Nisha. Thanks for your help. I'll talk to you later…and take it easy on my boy over there," John said.

"You're welcome. And trust me John…I never take it easy with Shelly!" Tenisha said with a sly giggle.

"Ew. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

John hung up the phone and leaned back against his couch. He finally knew the situation and all he could do now was wait.

0000000000

Vee and Randy walked into their hotel suite and Vee was amazed. It was so beautiful. She took a long look around, with Randy right behind her. It was like a mini-apartment. Right when you came in there was a foyer with beautiful art and a huge crystal chandelier. Then to the left was the kitchen area; complete with every appliance you would need, although you wouldn't need it since it was a hotel. Then there was a small dining room area with a beautiful glass table with place settings for two, complete with candles.

Then there was a living area with a huge picture window, which showed the first great view of Hawaii. It was overlooking the beautiful blue ocean and you could see all the waves crashing. It looked extra wonderful because they were on the 15th floor. The room was decorated with warm tones of cream and different shades of brown. There was a huge couch and a loveseat with a big plasma screen television and stereo system.

Vee and Randy walked to the back to check out the bedroom.

The bedroom was the most magnificent part. It was huge. There was a king-size bed with tons of pillows and feather bedding. There was another huge plasma screen television and stereo system as well. There was a fireplace that looked into the bathroom, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the suite. The second beautiful view came from the balcony that looked out onto the ocean. It had a small table and two chairs on it with a vase full of roses.

Vee was completely taken aback by how exquisite the whole place was. She turned around and looked at Randy.

"Randy…this place is so beautiful. But you know you didn't have to do this. I would have been happy with you at your place and…" Vee said but was stopped when Randy put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know…but I wanted to do this. It's my way of showing you I'm sorry. I love you and you only deserve the best. And yeah…I can give you nice things and take you on vacations and give you every thing you want that is the best. That's because I like to do that and see a smile on your face. But I know none of this shit is worth anything if I can't be the best man for you. And I am going to do_ everything _I can to let you know that…everyday for the rest of my life."

Once again, Vee let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Randy was so sweet and good to her. He gently wiped the tears that were falling away. Vee wrapped her hands around his neck. She gave him a deep, long and passionate kiss.

"I love you Randy. I do so much," Vee said when she pulled away. She was going to turn to walk over to the balcony but Randy grabbed her hand.

"How about you show me how much you love me?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Show you?" Vee said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah…show me."

Vee reached up and kissed Randy again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around, never breaking the kiss with Randy and guided him over to the huge bed. Then she pushed him down and straddled him.

"I'm going to show you exactly how much I love you," Vee said seductively as she leaned down and kissed him again….

**Well, there you have it. Isn't that sweet how Randy took her on vacation? Too bad he's a cheater! Lol…anyways I know this was kinda boring but I think it helped further the story a lil bit. Okay….please read and review and lemme know what's what with the story! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I have been gone for awhile but guess what? I still own NOTHING related to WWE!! **

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long absence but now I'm back and in full effect! With break coming up I will have loads of time to update! I'm also working on some new stuff too! So here's the long awaited update of the saga with Vee, Randy and John!! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next two days seemed to fly by so quickly for Vee and Randy. While they spent a lot of time out on the beach and experiencing the different things that Hawaii had to offer, much of their time was spent in their hotel suite getting "reacquainted" with one another.

Vee found that it was a lot easier to love Randy when no one was around them, interjecting their ideas about the relationship. She also found that it was easier because there was no Candice or John around. No one was there to distract them from one another and they could simply focus on rebuilding their love.

That being said, Vee was not excited about going back on the road. She didn't want this weekend to end. She felt happy with Randy and just enjoyed spending time alone with him. It was like how their relationship had been in the beginning. She just didn't feel like going back on the road and seeing Candice and having to worry about her slithering back into his life. But what she didn't feel like doing the most was facing John again.

Vee was in the hotel suite finishing her packing and getting ready while waiting for Randy. He had gone downstairs to make sure that everything was set up for their final dinner in Hawaii. She was dressed in typical Hawaiian fashion with a pink and white bikini and a matching pink wrap tied around her waist. She had on pink flip flops and some simple white beaded jewelry. She let her hair flow freely and put a small white flower behind her ear. Just as Vee was about to sit down, Randy appeared at the door. He was in a simple white shirt, which was open showed off his tone, tanned chest and some blue swim shorts. He walked up to Vee and put his arms around her waist and gave her a deep kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said as he admired her. Vee smiled and looked away from him.

"Thanks baby. But if we're going somewhere fancy aren't we a little…underdressed?" she asked. Randy just smirked and took her hand to lead her out of the room.

"Well I never said we were going anywhere fancy. I mean…don't get me wrong the food is still from the best restaurant on the island but I opted for a better setting. One that's better than any restaurant. Trust me."

Vee cocked her eyebrow at him and gave a soft smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve tonight Randy Keith?" Randy just cockily smiled.

"Oh you'll see," he said as he led her out of their room.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Okay Vee, keep your eyes closed," Randy said before stepping out of the hotel. Vee stopped and looked at him with a mischievous smirk then let out a small sigh.

"Alright."

Randy led Vee down the pathway that went from the hotel to the beach. When they stepped into the sand, Vee almost fell. She wasn't expecting the ground to change so suddenly. Randy laughed slightly.

"That's not funny Randy! Why are we on the beach?" Vee asked.

Randy just rolled his eyes. "Just go with the flow please," he asked.

Finally after a few more steps, the couple came to a stop. Vee could hear the crashing of the waves very close to her and could smell the water…as well as some really good food.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Randy said.

Vee slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did so, she let in a shocked gasp. In her vision there was a blanket on the sand with dinner for two set up next to the ocean, complete with candles and tiki torches and flowers around it. Vee took a couple steps forward and took in the sight. Once again, Randy had done it. He had mastered the art of being romantic all over again. And he did it all for Vee…just for her. As she admired the set up Randy came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Vee turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I absolutely love it," she said as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After a brief makeout session, the two broke their kiss and settled to enjoy their dinner.

The two were quietly laying together on the beach, enjoying their last few hours in Hawaii. During the quiet time, Vee's mind began to drift back to thoughts of John and how she left things between them. She knew now wasn't the best time for those thoughts, especially since she was with Randy but she couldn't help it. She had no clue how things would ever get back to normal with John…or if they even would at all. It was at that moment that she was interrupted by Randy's voice.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Vee looked up at him.

"Nothing…just how…lucky I am to have a man like you in my life. This weekend was absolutely perfect Randy," she said. Randy smiled down at her.

"No, I am lucky to have you Vee." Randy sat up and looked deeply into Vee's eyes before he continued.

"All this time I've taken you for granted, you know? I didn't realize how lucky I was to have you and to be able to actually call you mine. I love you so much Vanessa and I will do any and everything to show you that. And I still want you to marry me and I will do everything I can to prove it to you. Basically, what I'm saying is…Vee will you agree to marry me…again?"

Randy stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It was her engagement ring. Vee didn't know how to react to this.

"Randy…I…I…don't know what to say," Vee choked out. She honestly wanted to marry him and take the ring back but she just didn't fully trust him. Plus John was in the back of her mind.

Randy looked at her with pleading eyes. He did not want to leave this island without Vee being his fiancée again.

"Just say yes," he said.

Vee took a deep breath. She gazed into his eyes then at the ring. Then back into his eyes. Finally she exhaled her answer.

"Yes." Randy's eyes lit up.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes Randy I will marry you!" Vee said.

"YES!!" Randy screamed and jumped up and down. Vee erupted into laughter as she stood up. Finally Randy calmed down enough to place the ring on her finger… for the second time in their lives. Randy pulled Vee in for a kiss. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Let's go back to our room and celebrate," Randy said as he wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Vee back toward the hotel. Vee gazed around the beach then pulled back on Randy's hand. He turned around and looked at her.

"What?" he said slightly confused. Vee just smiled at him as she pulled him closer.

"Why don't we celebrate right here?" Randy's eyes lit up at the sound of that.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you so much. You're so creative…" he said as he sat down on the sand and pulled Vee down on top of him…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Vee sucked in a breath of the cold Colorado air as she stepped out of the car and waited for Randy to come next to her. She grabbed his hand as she gazed at the big arena in front of her. Then she looked up to Randy.

"Oh my God…why can't we just be back in Hawaii, lying on the beach together?" Vee whined. Randy just laughed as he dragged his fiancée into the arena and through the halls.

It was Monday which meant RAW was broadcasting live. This also meant it was time to get back to work and for Vee that meant seeing someone she was exactly sure she wanted to see- John.

She had checked her voicemails and messages for the first time all weekend and heard that she'd had four from John. She couldn't believe how sorry he was and now he wanted to "talk" to her about what happened. Vee definitely did not want to have this conversation, especially now that things were great between her and Randy again.

Vee parted ways with Randy once they reached his locker room. She started heading towards Johnny Ace's office to see what was up for the night. As she turned the corner she bumped into an all too familiar championship belt. Vee stepped back then looked up and locked eyes with John.

**There you have it!! I wonder what's gonna happen next! Well there's a WHOLE lot planned for these guys…drama drama drama! Well…review it and lemme know what you guys think! I missed you all! Muah! P.S...lemme know if you have any suggestions and what types of stuff you wanna see happen. AND if you have any story ideas that you would like to see with my Vee character! Thanks!**


End file.
